Kitchen Love: Tu Amor Sabe A Canela
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA El Chef!Peeta Mellark se encontraba conforme con el rumbo que había tomado su vida, hasta que vuelve a encontrarse con la joven de la que estuvo enamorado por años; la ahora cantante!Katniss Everdeen. ¿Podrá finalmente la chica de sus sueños fijarse en él? ¿O preferirá su carrera musical mientras se esconde tras los impenetrables muros que ha construido a su alrededor? ¡EVERLAK!
1. Introducción

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collis y a los ricachones que pueden pagar los derechos de sus libros. Yo sólo soy una humilde licenciada que le ha cogido el gusto a escribir Fanfictions en lugar de dormir, y que además, es adicta a los reviews de sus lectores.**_

_N/A: Hello, guys! Sé que no debería estar escribiendo otras historias, al menos hasta que haya terminado _Aunque el Cielo de Derrumbe_ y _De Tinieblas en la Oscuridad_ Pero la inspiración me ha llegado con la película _Sin Reservas_ (aunque no tendrá nada que ver) y pues como este es el mes del amor, no he podido evitarlo. Además me gusta escribir Universos Alternos que se desarrollen en la actualidad y he vuelto a las viejas andadas con un Peeta/Katniss._

_Si nunca me has leído, te invito a leer mi OS titulado _**'The Weight of the World'**_ y a pasarte por el foro de FF . Net llamado 'La Cornucopia' Ahí podrás leer más OS del reto de Enero y podrás votar por tus historias favoritas ¡A prisa que se cierran las votaciones el próximo martes!_

_En fin no los aburro más, pero antes les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que son el diente de león de los escritores._

_Un saludo enorme y espero que disfruten esta nueva aventura._

**Introducción**

* * *

Hacía demasiado calor gracias al ajetreo del lugar. Eran cerca de las nueve y estaban a reventar de trabajo. Una situación bastante normal debido a que este era el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad y siendo viernes por la noche, resultaba imposible que no hubiera una larga fila de esperanzados comensales listos para cenar.

-¡Voy tras! –avisó un aprendiz de cocinero llevando una olla con fondo blanco muy caliente.

El chef pâtissier se había reportado enfermo esa noche y como el chef ejecutivo estaba de vacaciones, Peeta Mellark era el encargado absoluto de la cocina en ese momento. Como _sous_ chef que era, estaba ocupado en el terminado de los postres por los que _The Cornucopia_ había aparecido en la famosa revista anual '_Restaurant: The World's 50 Best'_.

Sosteniendo una manga rellena de fino chocolate, daba los toques finales a los platos con tiramisú que esperaban a ser servidos cuando por las puertas abatibles, entró una voluptuosa rubia de ojos verdes con un discreto vestido negro envolviendo sus femeninas curvas, y sus delicados pies enfundados en unos encantadores tacones. Con decisión la mujer se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el _sous_ chef, quien no se impresionó cuando le habló con su sensual voz –_Peet_, un importante comensal quiere dar sus felicitaciones al chef.

-¿Y tiene que ser justo ahora? –preguntó más para sí mismo que para dar una respuesta, con delicadeza trazó un par de garabatos de chocolate con ligereza. En ningún momento sus ojos abandonaron los platos –Puedes llevar a Ernesto, después de todo, es quien ha sacado la noche adelante.

-¡Muy ocupado! –gritó desde las parrillas el alto chef hispano, el que por lo visto tenía un muy buen oído.

La rubia giró los ojos, pero el chef no lo notó. –Imposible, a quien han pedido ver es al encargado de los postres, al parecer más de uno ha quedado prendado de la tarta de frambuesas y pistachos que has preparado esta noche. –Y después añadió en un suave y casi inaudible susurro –cuando salgamos tal vez tú yo podríamos ir por un trago a mi departamento…

-Creo que ese actor que te gusta acaba de llegar, Glimmer –Peeta agradeció internamente la súbita interrupción de Delly, quien trabajaba de mesera, y que además era su amiga y vecina.

-¿Chris Evans? –La _hostess_ sonrió con superioridad –la última vez que vino dijo que fácilmente me confundiría con una modelo. Recuerda que te esperan en la mesa doce, chef y mejor que tú muevas ese gordo trasero si no quieres que te despida, Cartwright –hasta que atravesó la puerta Delly pudo decir unas cuantas malas palabras dirigidas hacia Glimmer Richards.

-Nunca había escuchado que te expresaras así de alguien, Dell –comentó Peeta sonriendo. Dejó la manga a un lado y secó sus manos en una pequeña toalla.

-Es solo que detesto a las de cascos ligeros –murmuró la joven resentida mientras recogía un par de platos antes de salir a entregarlos.

-Cúbreme – El _sous_ chef le ordenó a su ayudante. Revisó en el reflejo de una sartén que su cabello ondulado estuviera presentable para finalmente apresurarse a salir de la cocina. Conocía el restaurante como la palma de su mano. Era un moderno lugar alfombrado, con cómodas y elegantes sillas, las mesas cubiertas por blancos manteles y la loza tan brillante como la cristalería. La mesa doce estaba en un discreto apartado, por lo que supuso que quienes habían pedido verlo debían ser personas importantes.

Algunos clientes frecuentes le saludaban con un movimiento de mano o con una inclinación de cabeza, aunque la mayoría no le conocía por eso de que él no era el chef ejecutivo. Cuando alcanzó el rincón, la _hostess_ ya estaba a su lado. –Señor Abernathy –se dirigió a un hombre entrado en sus cincuentas –este es Peeta Mellark, nuestro _sous_ chef a cargo y mente creativa detrás de la creación de nuestros famosos _desserts. _

-No deberías darme todo el crédito, Glimmer –añadió Peeta educadamente intentando no sonrojarse cuando reparó en la, no pudo encontrar otra palabra, deslumbrante joven a la que recordaba con claridad. Reconocería ese porte donde fuera. Hacía tantos años ya… –Todo es gracias al trabajo en equipo.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a las alabanzas puesto que esta es por mucho la mejor maldita tarta que he probado –enfatizó el famoso productor de discos dando unas palmadas satisfechas a su ligera barriga. No pidió disculpas cuando eructó sonoramente.

-¡Modales, Haymitch! –exclamó una mujer exageradamente maquillada y con un pintoresco cabello rosado, un poco excéntrico incluso para quien se dedicara a la industria musical. Peeta se asombró de no haberla notado antes.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? Si estuviéramos en el Medio Oriente sería una ofensa no demostrar cuanto me ha gustado la comida.

La mujer giró los ojos antes de dirigirse al joven –hemos pedido verlo principalmente porque nuestra querida Katniss ha quedado muy, muy, muy enamorada de sus postres, y debo decir que es una de…

-La verdad es que nada parece complacer a nuestro tigrecillo que está aquí sen… ¿a dónde diablos se fue esta chica? –preguntó el señor Abernathy buscando a la joven. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se había ido.

-Habrá ido al tocador –dijo primero Peeta, ya que él había estado observándola por el rabillo del ojo, esperando encontrar algún signo de reconocimiento en los ojos grises de la desaparecida joven, sin triunfo alguno.

-Bueno, les dejo con el chef –la rubia _hostess_ se alejó arreglándoselas para hacer sonar sus tacones sobre la alfombra.

-Siéntate, chico. –Indicó el productor –esperemos a que la diva se digne a aparecer, después de todo, es por ella que te mandamos a llamar.

Peeta consideró la opción de declinar la invitación ya que había mucho movimiento en la cocina, y no podrían aguantar largo tiempo sin él; pero por otra parte, ver a Kaniss Everdeen después de tantos años sin saber que habría sido de ella, fue demasiado tentador como para rechazar la oferta.

-¿Sabes cantar? –Preguntó la mujer cuando el chef se sentó – ¡Oh! Pero que descortés he sido. Soy Effie Trinket, asistente.

Peeta intentó no reír cuando el señor giró los ojos e hizo una mala imitación de Effie. – ¿Y para que querrá cantar? ¿Acaso eso le ayudará a freír patatas?

Effie se encogió de hombros, al parecer inmune al ácido humor del productor –si canta tan bien como es atractivo, podría tener una brillante carrera artística.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que prefiero estar en la cocina.

-Eso significa que más bien no sabes cantar –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Katniss! –regañó Effie.

Peeta se tensó un instante antes de ponerse de pie para recibir a la recién llegada. Escuchó que Effie daba un codazo al productor y murmuraba algo como _"¿ves? Es lo que te he dicho que debes hacer cuando llega una dama". _ –Me has descubierto – rió ligeramente Peeta devolviendo su atención a la joven –reconozco que tengo una terrible voz que haría maullar a los gatos por horas.

Ella no sonrió, únicamente lo miró fijamente. Peeta no pudo reconocer que vio en su mirada por lo que se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo una creciente decepción en su pecho. Un carraspeo los hizo romper el contacto visual; era un mesero –necesitan su ayuda en la cocina, chef.

-Gracias, iré en un instante. –Dijo Peeta preparándose para retirarse. –Debo disculparme, el deber me llama.

-Espera. –Ordenó el productor –Preciosa, dale al chef lo que me juraste que le darías si era la mejor tarta que hubieras probado nunca. –La sonrisa triunfante en su rostro era exactamente lo opuesto al ceño fruncido de la joven.

-Detente ahí, Haymitch. Conozco demasiados secretos tuyos como para que intentes avergonzarme. –El productor soltó una ronca carcajada –debemos irnos, he quedado de pasar a ver a Gale –finalizó dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Nos vemos, chico. Ten por seguro que mientras tú estés en esa cocina, esta no será la última vez que venga. –Le informó poniéndose de pie –Andando, princesa.

Despidiéndose muy educadamente del joven, Effie Trinket se levantó para ir corriendo de puntitas tras ellos. Peeta se apresuró a volver al trabajo, queriendo darse de topes por no haber reunido el valor suficiente para hacerle saber a Katniss que él si la recordaba.

Y que siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

**.**

**.**

_**¿Continuamos?**_


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Para demostrar mi gratitud a quienes me dejaron un comentario, y dieron follow y fav a "Kitchen Love"; subo el capítulo de hoy. **

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

Una semana es lo que le había costado ceder a la tentación de regresar al restaurante 'The Cornucopia_'_, sobre todo porque testaruda como era, se negaba a volver al lugar donde trabajaba Peeta Mellark.

¡Pero si por supuesto que lo recordaba! Sería ridículo que lo hubiera olvidado. Todas las féminas de la Panem High School podían señalar fácilmente al hijo del amable dueño de la única panadería del pequeño pueblo donde vivió por algunos años.

Peeta Mellark había sido bien apreciado por su carácter apacible y manejable. Además, fue un estudiante de buenas notas y también formó parte del equipo de lucha del colegio. Incluso en sus últimos dos años de colegio, él había retenido el título de campeón. Asimismo su increíble carisma y sincera sonrisa se ganaron el favor de quienes fueron sus maestros.

Así que ¿cómo no conocerlo?

Sobre todo cuando fue él quien precisamente evitó que fueras el hazmerreír de toda la escuela en el concurso de talentos. Aunque él no lo supiera nunca, Katniss estaba en deuda con él por esa heroica acción; en la que se expuso a sí mismo para que nadie prestara atención a una paralizada chica en el escenario.

Desgraciadamente nunca halló el momento para agradecerle, ya que nunca pareció llegar el momento apropiado. Así que terminó guardando ese recuerdo en algún rincón de su mente, y su vida continuó. Hasta que volvió a verlo en la cena que tuvo con su reciente productor.

Haymitch seguía dando instrucciones del otro lado de la cabina; donde estaban las complejas consolas de última tecnología de Capitolio Records. – ¿Entendiste lo que quiero escuchar, preciosa?

¡Oops! Se había perdido la mitad de las indicaciones del productor, y si este se daba cuenta, no se lo quitaría de encima en toda la semana. Decidió arriesgarse y contestó –quieres que grabemos medio tono arriba, y que eliminemos la síncopa de la mitad –finalizó recordando que precisamente eso era lo que ella pensaba sugerir. Cuando el productor asintió, Katniss agradeció que de algún modo extraño se identificara con Haymitch Abernathy. Era cierto que al comienzo no lo soportaba, se llevaban bastante mal. No, de hecho se estaba quedando corta; se detestaban. Pero ya le había cogido cariño al viejo barrigón que siempre pedía un vaso de licor blanco para acompañar sus comidas.

Espero a que la banda tocara la entrada de la canción que estaban grabando. Era una profunda balada a seis octavas y que ahora cantaría en La bemol. El pianista resolvió y entonces ella pudo entrar a tiempo junto con el suave sonido del contrabajo. Era tan simple y compleja al mismo tiempo que la hacía brillante por sí misma. Si con esta no quedaba nominada a los Grammy's, no sabía con qué lo haría.

A Katniss Everdeen le gustaba su trabajo pero no tanto como amaba a su joven hermana Prim. Por ella era que se había sacrificado mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Siempre que se sentía vencer y se hallaba al borde de abandonar el mismo sueño que su padre había tenido, bastaba con que viera la sonriente carita de Prim para volver con nuevos bríos a intentarlo.

Su padre había sido cantante de música country, no obstante poco conocido. Pero que había recorrido buena parte de los Estados Unidos haciendo presentaciones y promocionando sus discos. Había sonado en radios locales y muchos críticos habían aplaudido su fuerza vocal y algunas de sus canciones.

En aquel tiempo, Haymitch seguía haciéndose de renombre, pero era buen amigo de su padre, al que le prometió que en cuanto pudiera conseguirle una disquera le ayudaría a grabar un álbum de calidad, ya que le veía el potencial para hacerla en grande. Solía bromear diciendo que incluso las aves se detendrían a escucharlo cantar.

Pero la suerte es caprichosa y cuando estaba en vías de cerrar un contrato con una disquera, ocurrió el accidente donde su vida fue arrebatada. Sucedió en un bar de música country allá por Texas. El dueño solía contratar músicos del circuito _indie_ para que hicieran presentaciones los fines de semana. Pero la desgracia golpeó con fuerza y Elliot Everdeen no fue el único fallecido en el incendio del 'Country side'.

Cuando recibieron la noticia, Louise Everdeen quedó devastada, y se sumió en una depresión que le orilló a abandonar a sus hijas y a su brillante profesión como enfermera. Le tomó un par de meses sobreponerse a la pérdida de su amado esposo, pero esa situación rompió los delicados lazos que la unían emocionalmente con su primogénita.

Fueron dos duros meses para Katniss. Tener en casa una madre mentalmente ausente en una época tan difícil fue algo que resintió por muchos años. Por esa razón, aunque su madre con el tiempo se sobrepondría a la pérdida de su esposo, fue demasiado tarde para ellas. Sobrevivieron ese tiempo gracias a la cuenta de ahorros que sus padres tenían, pero Louise perdió su empleo y terminaron mudándose a California, donde consiguió empleo nocturno en un hospital privado. Su sueldo bastaría para cubrir sus cuentas y los estudios de Primrose, pero Katniss estaba dispuesta a recibir nada de ella, buscando pronto su independencia económica.

Trabajó por varios años de limpia-platos, mesera, recadera, despachadora, vendedora (era pésima para convencer por lo que no duró mucho) y un sinfín de pequeños trabajos con la idea de juntar lo suficiente para grabar un demo, esperando que en algún momento se le presentara _la_ oportunidad.

Hacía dos años ya en los que finalmente conoció a Haymitch Abernathy en el bar-karaoke al que había ido a petición de Johanna Mason (como la conoció era otra anécdota). Y todo fue más bien como un golpe de suerte. Jo había estado lo bastante ebria como para ponerse pesada y obligar a Katniss a pararse frente al micrófono. Al final de la canción la joven fue abordada por Effie Trinket, que en aquel entonces tenía el cabello negro (Katniss no tenía ni de cuál era el tono real) y el resto fue historia.

En cuanto fue del conocimiento de Haymitch, que ella era la hija del difunto Elliot Everdeen, supo que la chica había heredado el talento de su padre. Y apegándose a su vieja promesa, decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lanzarla al estrellato.

Si la joven había imaginado que en cuanto tuviera un productor el resto sería pan comido, nunca estuvo más equivocada. El que Haymitch se ofreciera como su representante levantó sospechas en la joven porque no confiaba en él. –No es nada personal, simplemente no confío en nadie –le había dicho en un intento de no escucharse jactanciosa y perder el chance que había estado esperando.

Conoció a Finnick Odair en la fiesta de cumpleaños del productor. Effie insistió en que fuera para que le presentara a algunos agentes bien conectados. El caso es que el ex modelo masculino, se presentó a sí mismo ofreciéndole cubos de azúcar y _'sus servicios' _La bofetada que Katniss le propinó les selló el trato de inmediato. O al menos es lo que Finnick siempre decía.

Después tuvieron que conseguirle músicos y fue como conoció a Gale Hawthorne. El joven hizo clic de inmediato con ella cuando se enteraron que su padre había sido guitarrista de Elliot. Lamentablemente el señor Hawthorne había muerto en el mismo incendio, pero eso sólo los unió más. Parecía que el destino había colisionado sus vidas y ni uno no se resistió. Gale se comprometió a trabajar con ella de tiempo completo.

-Terminamos por hoy –dijo Haymitch por el micrófono –tengo una junta importante y si los dejo hacer esto solos, van a llevar todo nuestro esfuerzo a la mierda.

Los músicos de inmediato comenzaron a guardar su equipo y a bromear entre ellos, satisfechos de que finalizara la sesión. Un hombre alto y apuesto salió de la cabina y se acercó a donde la cantante escuchaba la última secuencia de grabación. – ¿Qué harás esta noche, Catnip?

La joven ni se molestó en repetirle por enésima vez que no la llamara así –cenar. –Le respondió llanamente.

Gale sonrió –Obviamente. Pero supongo que no te importará si te acompaño. Rory me llamó y me dijo que se pospuso la cena familiar. Y no necesito decirte que en mi depa solo me esperan botellas vacías de cerveza, y comida congelada. –Se rascó la nuca –Sería buena idea que fuéramos al restaurante ese del que Haymitch ha estado hablando maravillas. Seguro que Effie nos consigue una reservación si se lo pedimos con educación.

Katniss agradeció al hombre tatuado encargado de la ecualización para después volverse a Gale. –Lo siento. Jo ha convocado a una noche de chicas y no puedo fallarle. –Con la mejor cara de póker que poseía, soltó la mentira que abandonó sus labios sin su permiso. –Ya sabes… manicura… pedicura y esa… cosa que hace con el cabello… –En realidad no estaba segura de porque le mentía a Gale. Tal vez porque si le decía que iría al famoso restaurante con su hermana, insistiría en acompañarlas, y como su reservación era únicamente para dos, ocasionaría un contratiempo y ella detestaba los contratiempos. Sí. Definitivamente era eso.

Gale la escudriñó por unos momentos, pero terminó rindiéndose –está bien, ya tendremos una noche para nosotros dos.

Katniss no indagó mucho en sus palabras, después de todo eran muchas las noches que pasaban juntos, ya fuera viendo alguna película o practicando tiro de dardos en su bar favorito. La joven fue a su casa a arreglarse porque, aunque ella no era de pasar mucho tiempo preocupándose por su apariencia, el lugar lo ameritaba siendo demasiado _fancy_. Si no fuera porque la tarta era una delicia, ella no volvería a pisar el lugar.

Cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, aplicaba un poco color a su boca – ¿diga?

-¡Katniss! –Era su hermana Prim –Te hablo rápido para disculparme porque tendré que cancelar. Mi jefe me ha pedido que cubra su turno esta noche, y es que siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo que no he podido negarme.

Y con esa llamada sus planes se arruinaron.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Llamar para cancelar la reservación y perderse de ese bocadillo que le hacía agua la boca? No era una opción, como tampoco lo era llamar a Gale porque tendría que descubrir su mentirita blanca. Así que llamó a quien era su última opción siempre disponible.

-¿Qué quieres, descerebrada? Tengo entendido que gozaremos de una noche de chicas.

Perfecto. Así que Johanna se había enterado de su pequeña mentira. – ¿Cómo supiste?

-Encontré a Gale en el supermercado. No te fijes, te he cubierto, pero me muero por saber tu sucio secreto.

-Llega a las nueve a mi casa, iremos a cenar.

-Trato.

Katniss Everdeen no podía esperar a sentir el ácido de las frambuesas derritiéndose en su boca. Porque únicamente era por la tarta. O es lo que se había repetido una y otra vez a sí misma los últimos días.

**.**

**.**

**¡Sugerencias, ideas y locuras bienvenidas! :D**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**N/A: ¡Gracias por sus mensajes, amigos lectores! **

**Apartir del próximo capítulo habrá más interacción EVERLAK, así que permanezcan atentos, y sean buenos y pasen a saludarme :D ¡Besos!**

**Capítulo Dos**

* * *

-Este estofado de cordero está buenísimo.

-Debiste de haberlo pedido en lugar de esa cosa toda… verde y… cruda…

-Se llama ensalada y su aderezo está muy bueno…

-Entonces empieza a comerlo y deja en paz mi plato –dijo Johanna Mason echando tras su hombro la parte más larga de su corte de cabello. – ¿De cuando acá cambiaste tus hábitos alimenticios?

-Fue Effie da que ma medió edsta –se detuvo para pasar el bocado y dejar de hablar con la boca llena –esta absurda idea. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Esto está delicioso!

-Toma, cámbiame el plato –dijo Johanna intercambiando sus respectivas cenas –la gente comienza a notar como tragas sin masticar…

-Muy graciosa, pero te acepto el ofrecimiento –de muy buena gana lo devoró con avidez.

-¿Les ofrezco la carta de postres? –Preguntó su amable mesera cuando hubieron retirado sus platos, el de Katniss tan limpio como uno nuevo.

Johanna iba a aceptar pero la cantante la interrumpió – ¡No! Quiero decir, no por favor, pediremos dos tartas de frambuesa.

-¡Ah! Fan del chef Peeta –dijo la morena sonriente –tiene un gran talento –añadió guiñándoles el ojo –enseguida les traigo su orden.

-Ha de ser un cocinero súper hot –comentó Johanna indagando sobre que quería decir la mesera al cerrarles el ojo.

-Chef.

-¿Qué?

-Chef. La mesera dijo chef. –Corrigió Katniss bebiendo de un solo trago el resto de su vino.

.

La noche avanzó como normalmente lo hacía. Las órdenes iban y venían. Afortunadamente el chef _pâtissier_ ya había vuelto al trabajo, por lo que las funciones de Peeta se redujeron considerablemente. –Estas julianas siguen siendo demasiada gruesas –repitió al chico nuevo que hacía su servicio con ellos. –Alégrate de que no esté el chef ejecutivo porque de lo contrario ya no estarías aquí. Hazlo de nuevo y asegúrate de hacerlo bien esta vez.

-¡Solicitan dos tartas de frambuesa para la mesa cuatro!

Como nada le pasaba desapercibido en la cocina, el_ sous_ chef sabía que el pâtissier se encontraba demasiado ocupado batallando con la descomunal cantidad de mousse de chocolate que estaba en lista de espera, por lo que se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Poniendo especial cuidado finalizó el decorado, que consistió en rociar algunos pistachos tostados, cuando la que entró pegando gritos fue la hostess – ¡Accidente en la mesa veinte! Hazte cargo –le indicó a la mesera que acaba de volver por la orden de postres.

-Pero las tartas… –Replicó la muchacha.

-¡Ahora! –Glimmer giró los ojos fastidiada, haciendo que se hiciera de inmediato con un recogedor y una escoba corta, apurándose para ir y limpiar el desastre. –Estos meseros son unos inútiles. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para conseguir empleados eficientes? ¿No hay otro mesero que pueda llevar esa orden? –preguntó antes de volver por donde había llegado.

Cuando ningún camarero apareció, Peeta tomó la iniciativa y se ofreció voluntario –Las esperan en la mesa cuatro, chicas –les dijo a las tartas.

Cruzó casi todo el salón para poder entregar los postres. A los lejos vislumbró el área del accidente, pero afortunadamente él no tenía que batallar con ese inconveniente. Siguió de largo hasta poder servir los platos –tarta de frambuesa y pista… –la palabra murió en sus labios cuando se encontró con los mismísimos ojos grises de Katniss Everdeen.

-Hey, sexy. ¿No piensas dejarnos esos postres por los que mi amiga aquí presente ha estado salivando toda la noche? –Dijo Johanna ganándose una mirada fulminante.

Esa voz que resonó a la distancia, en cambio, hizo despertar a Peeta –lo siento –murmuró colocando los platos con sumo cuidado. –Tarta de frambuesas y chocolate blanco rociado de pistachos –Parecía ser que la suerte estaba de su lado y él no iba a dejar pasar otra oportunidad –Katniss Everdeen, de Panem High School ¿cierto? –Ese 'cierto' era ridículo porque él estaba tan seguro de eso como que era chef.

-Si… –dejó escapar en un casi inaudible murmullo. –Eres… eres… –Al joven chef le pareció que desesperada intentaba recordarlo.

-Peeta Mellark –la ayudó a terminar. Era una muy tangible posibilidad que no lo ubicara. ¿Y porque lo haría? Si nunca fueron precisamente amigos, tal vez solamente conocidos.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó la acompañante de Katniss.

-Algo así… Fuimos compañeros en la escuela. Debí reconocerte la vez que viniste con esa mujer de cabello rosa. – _Menudo mentiroso._ ¡Tantas cosas que podría decir y sale con eso! Si no se dio de sartenazos fue porque no tenía una sartén a la mano.

-Así que ya conociste a Effie –comentó la mujer del cabello negro. Probó un bocado cuando Peeta asentía, olvidándose el chef por completo que estaba en horas de trabajo. – ¡Maldición! Tienes razón, descerebrada. ¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Podría morrearme a quién preparó esto!

Peeta notó con curiosidad que Katniss Everdeen parecía abochornada, aunque debía ser porque sabía que era él quien las había creado.

-¿Qué? –indagó la mujer a la defensiva.

-Es él quien los prepara –confirmó saber señalando al chef. Peeta no sabía quién parecía más abochornado; si él o Katniss.

-Ah… oh… Bueno, con lo bien que estás si que podría hacerlo.

-¡Johanna!

Esta le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, como si estuviera interrumpiendo su ligue – ¿Haces pedidos especiales, sexy? Voy a dar una fiesta y seré la envidia si ofrezco bocadillos como estos.

-No creo que el chef… –Comenzó la cantante.

-Por favor, llámame Peeta –la interrumpió con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le hizo nudos en el estómago. –No suelo hacer negocios durante mis horas de trabajo, pero si me invitas a tu fiesta en mis horas libres podría ayudarte –sugirió.

Katniss giró los ojos molesta. ¿No podían ser más obvios? Coqueteándose el uno al otro. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero claro, si Johanna siempre había gozado de pechos grandes, a los que le gustaba exhibir con exagerados escotes. – ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? –preguntó cortante antes de que pudiera contener sus palabras.

Peeta volteo a verla y efectivamente sonreía demasiado para su gusto. –Claro. Pero he hablado en serio con eso de ayudar. Después de todo somos viejos conocidos, será divertido recordar viejos tiempos. Que sigan pasando una noche agradable, señoritas. Mi trabajo aguarda.

Katniss lo miró marcharse hasta que lo perdió de vista – ¿Es posible que al fin alguien haya atrapado el ojo de la _roca_ Everdeen?

-No digas tonterías, Johanna. Es solo que está trabajando como él mismo indicó.

-Seguro. – Dijo pero después de comer media tarta añadió –entonces si no te interesa, no te importará que salga con él. –No hay respuesta –ya sabes, tal vez podría hacerme un descuento.

-Uhmm –se encogió de hombros antes de volver la atención a su postre. Estaba tan bueno como la vez anterior, pero ya no le supo tan delicioso.

.

En el transcurso de la semana siguiente, Peeta fue contactado por Johanna Mason. Delly había tenido su primera cita con el chef Ernesto, y Glimmer seguía insinuando que Peeta y ella podrían ser más que amigos. –Claro. Al menos hasta que Cato regrese a trabajar y me desolle vivo con su cuchillo favorito de carnicero. –Solía decirle a Delly cuando hacían su pasatiempo favorito: criticar a la hostess.

La actividad en el restaurante seguía su ritmo normal, únicamente habían ampliado un poco la carta de vinos, aunque pronto debían modificar su menú por el cambio de temporada. Peeta creía que una variedad de _gelato_ artesanal podría acoplarse bien en su menú, por lo que se dedicó a intentar algunas variedades de finos y costosos sabores. También probó a mejorar una masa para preparar _pastries_ rellenos de queso fuerte de cabra, decorados con chocolate amargo importado desde Centroamérica.

El chef Mellark adquirió su amor a la cocina por su padre. Este poseía una antigua panadería que sus bisabuelos fundaron cuando emigraron de Italia. En ella, Peeta aprendió a preparar todos los productos de pan dulce y salado. También manejaba la decoración de pasteles con glaseado y la elaboración de galletas y bocadillos.

Desde pequeño siempre soñó con ser chef. Mientras trabajaba con su padre, ahorró cada centavo que pudo, con la idea de viajar algún día a la capital que acogía a todos los chefs del mundo: París. Sin embargo, hubo un momento de su vida en que estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a su sueño, si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Por amor, lo hubiera hecho.

Sin embargo, la joven a la que amaba secretamente se mudó al finalizar su último curso y desapareció de su vida para siempre, dejándole con el corazón roto sin haber tenido la oportunidad de evitarlo. Entonces fue como descorazonado, partió rumbo a Europa con todos sus ahorros y estudió y trabajó ahí por algún tiempo. Pasados unos años, regresó a América para finalizar sus estudios mientras trabajaba en un reconocido restaurante en Nueva York.

Pero pronto se cansó de la vida tan ajetreada de la ciudad y decidió moverse a California, que si era una ciudad igualmente aglomerada, era relativamente más tranquila y su trabajo bien remunerado. Como todos los comienzos fue complicado, pero esforzose por salir adelante y había conseguido el puesto de _sous_ chef en el nuevo restaurante. Dada su experiencia, ayudó al chef ejecutivo a elaborar un menú que les puso de inmediato en la mira de la ciudad.

Y si el destino acababa de cruzar la vida de Katniss Everdeen en su camino, ¿quién era él para desaprovechar esta magnífica oportunidad?

**.**

**.**

**Adivinen quién tendrá fiesta el próximo capítulo...!**


	4. Capítulo Tres

**¡HOLA! ****Primero: sepan que agradezco sus comentarios ¡Son los mejores!**

**Segundo: me he pasado un poco de mi límite de palabras, espero que valga la pena :D**

**Tercero: si desean próximo capítulo, haganmelo saber. Besos y ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**Capítulo Tres**

* * *

El bar de Johanna Mason estaba a reventar de gente. La música rebotaba en las paredes y las suaves luces encandilaban el lugar. La barra estaba trabajando a su máxima capacidad y la festejada bailaba desenfrenadamente con un atractivo hombre en el centro de la pista. – ¡Por la festejada! –gritó un hombre ebrio alzando su vaso.

Peeta Mellark llegó más tarde de lo que hubiera querido. Hubo un problema de último minuto en el restaurante y había tenido que cubrir a Ernesto por unas cuantas horas. Afortunadamente para él, acudía a la fiesta en calidad de invitado, por lo que no importó que llegara a esa hora. Johanna le había contactado para invitarlo, diciéndole que había bromeado sobre contratarlo, pero que si quería regalarle una tarta de cumpleaños no se opondría en absoluto. Esa conversación explicaba la sencilla caja que sostenía entre sus manos.

El chef buscaba a alguien conocido, más específicamente a Katniss, cuando Johanna fue la que lo divisó primero acercándose hasta él – ¡soooy la del cumpleaños, déeejame passsar! –le gritó a un hombre que se topó en su camino. – ¡Sssexy! ¡Qué sooorpresa tan agradable! –volvió a gritar para hacerse escuchar. – ¡Y me hasss traído un obsequio! ¡Eh, Finn! ¡Tengo passstel y no te voy a dar! –gritando le mostró la caja a un hombre apuesto que platicaba con alguien cerca de la barra. Johanna estaba obviamente ebria. – ¡Tú sí que eres elegante! ¡No como eeestosss vividoressss!

Peeta rio brevemente –es lo que me dicen.

-¿Decirte qué? –Preguntó Johanna confundida – ¡Hermossso, por aquíii! –exclamó dirigiéndose esta ocasión a un hombre más alto que el chef.

El hombre delgado y con barba de candado bien recortada se allegó hasta ellos. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una estrella de rock – ¡Maldición, Jo! ¡Te has embriagado sin mí!

-Cállate, Gale. ¿Hasss visto a Katniss? –a la mención de ese nombre, Peeta se enderezó en su sitio expectante.

-Nah. Voy llegando, no quiso que pasara por ella, habrá tenido algo que hacer.

-Imposssible. Me ha jurado que sssí venía. No ha faltado a ninguuuno de mis cumpleaños desssde que nos conocemos –descartó la cumpleañera. –Llévame a bailar, herrrmosso. Tú, sosteeenme esto –le indicó a la primera que se encontró.

Peeta los miró alejarse, olvidándose por completo de él. Poco acostumbrado a estos ambientes de bailes y alcohol desenfrenado, se dirigió al único lugar donde podría conseguir algo para entretenerse un rato –dame una cerveza oscura–pidió a uno de los barman.

-Pensé que únicamente beberías vino –le dijeron a su espalda.

-¡Hey! –Se sobresaltó – ¿Siempre eres tan sigilosa? –comentó con ligereza, pero sonriendo al toparse con la mismísima Katniss Everdeen. La joven se encogió de hombros indiferente – ¿Por qué pensarías que solo bebo vino?

-En una revista decía que los chefs lo hacen.

-Seguramente no participé en sus encuestas ¿Te pido algo? –se ofreció de inmediato con su mejor sonrisa. Peeta aprovechó para admirarla en ese momento. Katniss vestía unos vaqueros sencillos y una bonita blusa de color verde. Era la única vez que recordaba haberla visto con su cabello suelto. Y podía decir que le gustaba y mucho.

La joven se negó. Por todos los cielos, no entendía que la había movido a hablarle al chef en ese momento. Está bien. En realidad si lo sabía: el alcohol, todo era producto del alcohol. –Ya tengo –demostró alzando su copa de Martini a medio tomar. –Bueno –dijo con un tono que indicaba que se iba.

-Espera –el chef reaccionó tomándola de la muñeca.

Katniss se congeló en su sito cuando un hormigueo recorrió su brazo. Era algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. No supo que hacer, no supo que pensar. Ni siquiera era consciente del leve rubor de sus mejillas, aunque de buena gana lo hubiera atribuido al alcohol.

Como no fue rechazado, Peeta pareció animarse y la atrajo suavemente hacia él. Cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca susurró –baila conmigo.

La cantante sintió como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente –no bailo.

-Entonces salgamos a platicar un rato –pidió el chef anhelante.

Katniss asintió, pero únicamente porque repentinamente hacia muchísimo calor ahí dentro y necesitaba aire fresco desesperadamente para poder respirar.

Peeta abrió una de las puertas de la entrada y le cedió el paso. La siguió de cerca aun no creyendo su buena suerte.

-Hey, Tresh –Katniss saludó al cadenero, que era un hombre moreno y en definitiva, enorme.

-¿Qué hay, doce? –le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a su trabajo.

-¿Doce? –preguntó Peeta con curiosidad.

La vergüenza de Katniss no pasó desapercibida para el chef –es una historia que no pienso compartir.

-Vale. –Concedió Peeta sin presionar –Entonces empecemos por algo más básico. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Katniss lo miró suspicaz – ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es algo que me gustaría saber.

La joven giró los ojos pero de todos modos contestó –el verde.

-¿Verde neón como el de las luces de ahí arriba? –preguntó señalando el letrero que ponía simplemente 'bar' sobre sus cabezas.

-Ugh, no. Johanna es la que siempre ha tenido pasión por las cosas vulgares –Peeta rio y por alguna desconcertante razón, su risa le resultó agradable –yo prefiero el verde más oscuro.

-Justo como los bosques en casa –complementó Peeta comprendiendo.

Katniss asintió dándose cuenta que era algo que había añorado cuando se mudaron, pero con tantas cosas en mente, simplemente lo había dejado pasar –Sip. –Usualmente no era buena con la gente y hacer amigos se le dificultaba por la misma razón. Sin embargo siempre hay 'peros' y en este caso consistía en que se sentía demasiada cómoda (para su gusto) con este atractivo cocinero de chispeantes ojos azules.

-Debes saber que he traído una tarta para tu amiga… quiero decir, me pareció que te he gustado, ¡perdón! –Gritó queriendo corregir su error –Quise decir que te ha gustado la tarta y bueno, mejor me callo. _–Estúpido, estúpido._

Katniss lo miró divertida. Le causaba gracia que el presidente escolar, el que dio el discurso de graduación, se trabara con las palabras. –Si es la caja oscura que vi paseando entre los amigos de Jo, dudo mucho que la vea por la mañana.

-Debí imaginarlo.

-¡Aquíiii edsstán midss perrrsonas favoritaasss! –en ese momento salía Johanna justo a tiempo para vomitar en la acera. El mismo hombre al que le presumió su obsequio la acompañaba.

-¡Joder, Johanna! –Exclamó su acompañante asqueado, entonces se volvió a Katniss – ¡Hey! Aquí está mi cubo de azúcar…

Peeta sintió arder algo dentro de él cuando el hombre se le acercó a la joven con los brazos pronto no comprendía la manía de todos ellos al dirigirse con sobrenombres. –_Cubo de azúcar_… –murmuró incrédulo.

Si Katniss lo escuchó no dijo nada, sin embargo saludó al de cabello broncíneo con un –no fastidies, Odair.

Finnick la miró fingiéndose herido – ¿Por qué sigues rechazando mi amor?

Katniss bufó – ¿no deberías estar en alguna otra parte?

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó ignorándola completamente. Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios –no me habías dicho que salías con alguien, cubo de azúcar.

-¡No estamos saliendo! –no había sido su intención gritarlo, por lo que se puso roja de inmediato.

-Peeta Mellark –suprimiendo una sonrisa, se presentó tendiendo la mano.

-Finnick Odair. Ex modelo y representante –dijo con orgullo tomándola –eres el primer galán que le conozco a Katniss. Realmente debes gustarle si está aquí contigo –le guiñó el ojo.

-Estás ebrio, Odair –gruñó la joven lanzando dagas con los ojos a su amigo.

-No he bebido más de dos vasos de Gin Tonic –se defendió Finnick.

-Necesssito otrooo trago –murmuró Johanna recordándoles que estaba ahí.

-Pero si acabas de vomitar, _my Darling_ –dijo Finnick con cariño acercándose a Johanna.

-Porr essso, ia no tengo alcooohol en mi sissstema... ¿Acassso no esss seeexy, Fiiinn? –Dijo soltándose de Finnick para acercarse a Peeta –Kansspit diiice que –murmuró algo inteligible –pero io no le creo… io no le creo –repitió tambaleante.

-Despídete, Jo. Te llevaré a casa –dijo Finnick divertido quitándosela a Peeta de encima.

-¡Nooo! No. Esss mi cumpleañosss. Mejor lléeevame al baño –pidió pensándosela mejor.

-Nos vemos luego. Un gusto, Peeta –se despidió.

-¿Es que ellos dos…? –preguntó Peeta señalando el peculiar par que volvía al bar.

Katniss volvió a dirigirle esa mirada sospechosa –No. Pero si fuera tú, no me emocionaría tan pronto con Johanna –dijo con lo que inequívocamente era un tono molesto –ha dejado a hombres más atractivos que tú por nada.

Peeta se echó a reír con verdaderas ganas. ¿Sería que ella pensaba que él y Johanna? – ¡Oh! ¡Cielos, no! –Exclamó entre risas. –no quiero nada con tu amiga.

-Entonces aléjate de ella si no quieres nada serio –dijo Katniss contradictoria y amenazadoramente al mismo tiempo.

Con una enorme sonrisa Peeta eludió el comentario con otro tópico, diciendo con suave voz – ¿En verdad piensas que soy atractivo? –Se sentía inhibido por la risa. Mareado, pero no por el alcohol, sino por la fragancia de la joven. Su piel le parecía tan tersa y suave…

Katniss estudió sus zapatos con súbito interés –yo… ¿qué? –Odiaba cuando tenía algún desliz de palabras. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer.

Claro que el chef no tenía ningún problema en repetir su pregunta –Que si me encuentras atractivo –se acercó un poco más a ella ¡Era tan bonita abochornada!

-Yo… ¡No voy a contestar a eso! –Exclamó finalmente. ¡Peeta Mellark le estaba coqueteando! Su instinto le gritó que huyera, que se pusiera a salvo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, obstinado en permanecer ahí parado.

-¿Porque no quieres o porque te da _miedo_ darme una respuesta?

Katniss fue consciente de que su boca era estudiada. Sintió la garganta seca y humedeció sus labios. –No… yo no… – Juraba que no volvería a alcoholizarse, lo juraba. Aunque por primera vez reparó en las largas y doradas pestañas; en la profundidad de los azules ojos; en lo besable de los labios de Peeta...

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no besaba a alguien?

La respuesta fue: demasiado.

Peeta comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco sobre ella.

Katniss cerró los ojos instintivamente y entonces…

-¡Catnip!

El tipo que parecía estrella de rock los interrumpió abruptamente.

**.**

**.**

**_¿Quién dice ¡MÁS!?_**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**N/A: Sus Reviews han sido MARAVILLOSOS! Normalmente actualizo una vez por semana (si las musas así lo quieren) pero al haber leído sus mensajes, me hago un tiempo para subir hoy. Tal vez este capítulo les parecerá un poco lento, pero es porque debemos entender que ha pasado en la vida de nuestros protagonistas y cómo están tomando la situación :D Pero habrá otro interesante encuentro Everlak en el siguiente -si son buenos, prometo capítulo para el viernes :P XOXOXOX**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

* * *

Aunque no le era un problema levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para ir al puerto a escoger el pescado que utilizarían en el restaurante, nadie podría haberlo culpado de su mal humor; apenas y había pegado el ojo desde la fiesta de Johanna.

Peeta Mellark nunca antes había detestado tanto a alguien en su vida, porque sencillamente no era el tipo de persona que juzga antes de conocer. Pero finalmente había encontrado la horma de su zapato. ¿Su nombre?

Gale Hawthorne.

¿Cómo podía estar tan celoso de alguien a quien apenas y conocía?

La respuesta era tan sencilla como preparar fondo blanco.

Recordar como el moreno se colocaba posesivamente detrás de Katniss Everdeen, tras haberlos interrumpido cuando estaban tan cerca de besarse, y luego como le lanzó una mirada de 'aléjate, ella es mía' como si marcara su territorio, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

El poco alivio que encontró fue que Katniss parecía haberlo querido besar tanto como él a ella. Pero sin embargo ahora no le era suficiente. Necesitaba volver a verla y finalizar lo que les fue negado hacer.

¿Pero cómo acercarse a la mujer que prácticamente se fue huyendo con otro hombre?

No sin esfuerzo, terminó por levantarse y meterse al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría. Necesitaba pensar. El aroma de su jabón de menta le ayudó a despertarse. Había comprado la barra cuando tenía descuento y ahora se arrepentía porque hacía que sus ojos lloraran por lo fuerte del olor. Pero como su profesión requería, él sabía que desperdiciar no era una opción.

Después de secar su cabello, en el que empleaba un champú más suave, se apresuró a vestirse con unos cómodos jeans y una camiseta. Aunque cada vez estaban más cerca de la primavera, el clima en el puerto seguía siendo bastante fresco, por lo que se vistió con una sudadera y con una chaqueta encima. Cogió su cartera y se dispuso a salir para poder alcanzar a su proveedor de mariscos.

El trayecto hasta el mercado no le llevó mucho tiempo, pero aun así debía apresurarse porque ya iba tarde. Esquivó con facilidad algunos puestos y a muchas personas. Era impresionante la cantidad de gente que había a esas horas. – ¡Buenos días, señor Mellark! –Le saludó un hombre bajo y bigotón.

-Días, Thom. Y por favor no me llames señor, ese es mi padre. ¿Estos ostiones son frescos? –preguntó examinando de cerca una concha de las crassostreas que estaban en el mostrador reposando en hielo.

El hombrecillo sonrió –Lo siento, joven Peeta. Y sí, me los han traído hace unos minutos, mi propio hijo los ha conseguido.

El chef ejecutivo (que finalmente había regresado de sus vacaciones) consideró que sería muy buena idea ofrecer crema de ostiones esa noche en el restaurante (había visitado las Bahamas), pero como no eran particularmente del gusto de todos, decidió encargar únicamente diez docenas. –Los espero a la hora de siempre, Thom. –Advirtió antes de continuar con sus compras matutinas.

Tras haber terminado de encargar las langostas, se dirigió al Grand Central Market que quedaba en Chinatown. Allí debía seleccionar algunos productos frescos, como verduras, algunas hierbas, al igual que ciertas frutas y una importante ración de jengibre para sacar adelante la noche.

Satisfecho con haber concluido sus compras antes de las once, se detuvo en un puesto del mercado donde pidió una pupusa salvadoreña, que era bastante buena y le traía buenos recuerdos cada vez que las comía (su abuelo las preparaba cuando de niños pasaban las vacaciones con él antes de que falleciera) Y finalizó acompañándola de una soda fría.

Satisfecho con su desayuno, realizó sus compras personales, por lo que cuando regresó caminando a su modesto departamento, iba cargando varias bolsas de plástico con víveres para su semana. Se encontró con Delly y acordaron de comer en casa de ella antes de irse juntos a trabajar.

-Odio a Glimmer –fueron las palabras con las que fue recibido en cuento cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora? –preguntó Peeta mientras entraba, ahora sí que literalmente hasta la cocina.

-¡La muy zorra me ha vuelto a retrasar las vacaciones! Ha salido con eso de que hay mucho trabajo y que blah, blah. Ya la conoces, no necesito explicártelo. –Se sentó desganada –estaba ansiosa de pasar unos días en Cuba.

-Siento oír eso, Dell. Pero ya sabes que la cocina no es la misma sin ti. –Dijo Peeta desplazándose por la minúscula cocineta.

-¡Awww, Peeta! Siempre sabes decir las palabras más dulces. Pero eso no basta para aminorar lo mucho que la odio. Osea ¡Cuba! Ya sabes: sol, mojitos, guapos cubanos y yo. ¡Argh! ¡Cómo la detesto!

-Creí que salías con Ernesto –comentó recordando que su compañero estaba colado por su rubia amiga.

-Si pero no le molestará que un guapo cubano me lleve a bailar, después de todo a él no le gusta sacudir el cuerpo en la pista de baile. –Dijo antes de enfocarse en finalizar esa ensalada.

Peeta observó a su amiga comer, pero en realidad pensaba en que él preferiría mil veces aprender a bailar, que dejar que su chica (en el supuesto de que Katniss fuera su chica) saliera a cualquier parte con Gale Hawthorne.

.

Honestamente no sabía que pensar, mucho menos que sentir.

Aunque era claro que sus labios ardían agonizantes al recuerdo de lo que les fue negado.

De algún modo se sentía agradecida con Gale por haber interrumpido ese momento con Peeta.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía furiosa con Gale por haber interrumpido ese momento con Peeta.

'_¿Y de cuando a acá te importan estas situaciones?'_ Se acusó mentalmente.

'_Ha sido por el alcohol'_ Mentira. Únicamente había bebido medio Martini pero no lo reconocería aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

'_Recuerda que hace mucho que no te dan un buen beso; y eres una humana con necesidades' R_ecordó para justificar sus deseos.

'_Así que tú y el chef, ¿eh, preciosa?'_

Un segundo.

Esa voz ronca no era la de sus pensamientos, era la de Haymitch Abernathy.

-¡Diantres, Haymitch! ¿Qué quieres?

-Alguien está de muy mal humor –dijo el productor dejando caer su peso a un lado de la chica. Esta rebotó ligeramente en su lugar. – ¿Qué te tiene tan molesta, preciosa?

-Qué te importa.

-_Uuuh_, esto es serio.

-¿Quién te fue con el chisme? –preguntó Katniss cruzándose de brazos, pero esta vez tratando de controlar su mal carácter, después de todo el viejo Haymitch no tenía la culpa de nada.

Con una cómica mueca le dijo entre dientes –tu representante. Pero creo que él se enteró por tu novio celoso de allá –señaló a Gale con su pulgar.

-Gale no es mi novio –refunfuñó molesta. El joven la miraba seriamente, pero desde lo ocurrido no habían intercambiado más palabras que las estrictamente necesarias, y con más frialdad de la que se habían hablado nunca.

-Como digas, pero si algo está ocurriendo debes solucionarlo porque cualquier aspecto, por mínimo que sea, resultará perjudicial para la banda ¿entendido, preciosa?

-Tomate un respiro, Haymitch –dijo desganada poniéndose de pie. Conforme se acercó a su amigo quedó claro que se tensaba visiblemente –hey, Gale.

-Catnip –dijo él rehusando verla a los ojos, concentrado plenamente en afinar su guitarra – ¿necesitas algo?

Katniss suspiró –no –contestó perdiendo todo el interés en mantener una conversación con alguien que no quería tenerla –sólo hay que empezar a grabar.

Cuando terminaron la sesión del día la joven fue la primera en irse, y ni siquiera escuchó lo logrado como era su costumbre. Cogió un taxi que la llevara al hospital donde su hermana trabajaba. Como Primrose se hallaba muy ocupada, acordaron de comer en la cafetería del hospital.

-¿Peeta Mellark? ¿En serio? ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Era el chico más _hot_ del colegio –dijo Prim abriendo su botella de jugo. Katniss le acababa de platicar lo acontecido en la fiesta de Johanna (aunque sin mencionar la actitud de Gale por temor a que ocasionara situaciones incomodas) –Todas las niñas de mi clase soñaban con él. Además recuerdo que íbamos a admirar los pasteles decorados de la panadería de su familia, pero la verdad era que queríamos verlo a él. Si éramos afortunadas y él estaba trabajando solo, normalmente saldría con una bandeja de galletas y nos obsequiaría con ellas.

-¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste esto? –exigió saber sorprendida.

Prim se encogió de hombros –como nunca te interesó el romance, supongo que no quise molestarte.

-¿Y aceptabas sus galletas? –preguntó esta vez incrédula.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría? Peeta era amable y las galletas eras deliciosas. Y sabía que te pondrías así de habértelo dicho, y entonces no me hubieras dejado ir con mis amigas a verlo.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Y entonces sigue tan guapo como siempre?

-¡Prim! –exclamó Katniss.

-¿Qué? Somos mujeres, es normal sentirse atraídas por los chicos apuestos.

-¿Qué me dices de Rory? –sacó la joven mirando a la practicante de medicina – ¿ya te olvidaste de él?

Prim giró los ojos, en un gesto similar al de la cantante. Eran detalles como este que revelaban que eran hermanas. –Obvio que no. Pero que salga con él no me ha dejado ciega, y mucho menos mentirosa. Peeta Mellark es candente y por lo que me has contado, tú y Johanna lo saben mejor que nadie – finalizó la rubia dando una gran mordida a su emparedado de jamón de pavo.

Katniss no pudo debatirle a su hermana (aunque la alusión a Johanna no le causó mucha gracia); y mucho menos cuando inconscientemente su boca salivaba por volver a '_The Cornucopia'_. Sin embargo, empeñada a cortar de tajo la inexplicable atracción que sentía por cierto chef (admitirlo a sí misma la llenaba de pánico), decidió que dejaría pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a ese restaurante y por lo tanto; volver a ver a Peeta Mellark.

Porque si evitaba el lugar a toda costa; ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrárselo de nuevo?

Lo que ella no sabía, es que en ese momento la fortuna no estaba de su lado.

**.**

_**¿Quién no adora a Prim?- Por cierto, están invitados/as a la barbacoa en casa de Haymitch; cortesía de Finnick Odair. Próximo capítulo. Favor de confirmar asistencia ;D**_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**N/A: Gracias a nueve hermosas personitas; tenemos capítulo hoy! Wiiii! (soy una fácil, jeje!) Así que fiel a nuestro trato, publico capítulo y agradezco sus encantadores comentarios. **

**Además aprovecho para avisarles que ya me encuentro trabajando en otro UA EVERLAK -un poquito diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir- y que pronto comenzaré a subir. Aun no tiene nombre pero se basa en una película vieja que me encantó y la quise adaptar -no copiar- serán capítulos cortos y los publicaré bastante más seguido. Si les interesa me lo hacen saber y si no, pues = me pasan a saludar!**

_**¡Bienvenidas!**_

**Capítulo Cinco**

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Finnick le llamó muy temprano para recordarle que Effie había organizado una barbacoa y que no olvidara que la esperaban con la ensalada lista. Katniss le reclamó que no le recordara antes ya que lo había olvidado por completo.

Ahora debía ir al supermercado y comprar lo necesario. Estuvo a punto de salir, cuando recordó que podía hacer su compra por internet. Agradecida por la existencia de la tecnología, pidió desde su Tablet un par de lechugas, cebollas, tomates y otras cosas para la ensalada. No se le ocurrió llevar algún aderezo en especial, pensando en que seguramente Haymitch tendría al menos aceite de oliva y con eso bastaría.

Al medio día estuvo lista. Se había calzado sus zapatillas deportivas favoritas, y vestido con una playera cualquiera y sus jeans de siempre. Después de todo solo asistirían colaboradores cercanos al productor y no habría nadie a quien impresionar. Sin preparar la dichosa ensalada, llevó las verduras en las mismas bolsas de papel en que fueron entregadas.

Honestamente preferiría no asistir a la dichosa reunión dominical. Mientras que ella vivía en un barrio sencillo; Haymitch vivía en uno ostentoso, lleno de casas ostentosas, rodeado de personas ostentosas que únicamente hablaban de cosas ostentosas. Era precisamente lo que la hacía considerar seriamente si es lo que quería para su futuro: una vida llena de extravagancias.

Pero por Prim… Todo lo que pudiera lograr lo haría por Primrose.

Ahora que atravesar la ciudad entera para ir no le provocaba la menor simpatía. De estar bien con Gale hubieran ido juntos en su auto, pero por ahora no era el caso, así que tendría que tomar el autobús.

Llegó a la barbacoa una hora después de haber salido de su casa; realmente esperaba que alguien le diera un aventón de regreso porque no tenía ganas de volver en el transporte público más tarde. La casa de Haymitch era, de algún modo, parecida a las demás casas de los alrededores: amplias puertas, amplios jardines, amplios todo.

Seguridad le abrió la puerta y echó a andar por el camino que le indicó el guardia. En el jardín trasero ya estaba todo acomodado: una gran parrilla de gas llena de carne a cargo de la cocinera del productor, una mesa larga y montada a un costado, y Effie dando instrucciones a la servidumbre para tener todo preparado.

-¡Eh! Dime que no has traído la ensalada, me he apostado con Finnick a que la habías olvidado –Haymitch miró con resentimiento las bolsas de papel.

-Buenas tardes también para ti, Haymitch. –Dio por respuesta girando los ojos. –Eso explica porque Finn me despertó esta mañana para recordármelo.

-Ese tramposo bastardo –gruñó el productor por lo bajo.

Katniss reparó en que ya sostenía un trago en su mano – ¿bebiendo tan temprano?

Mientras el productor se encogía de hombros, su asistente les prestaba atención – ¡Oh, Katniss! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! No escuché ningún auto llegar –saludó Effie acercándose para plantarle sendos besos en las mejillas.

La joven no entendía como en un domingo la asistente andaba en semejantes plataformas. –He venido en autobús.

Effie la miró como si no pudiera creerlo –bueno, ya tendremos que arreglar eso. Deja tus… –pareció buscar la palabra correcta para describir las bolsas del súper de Katniss –… cosas con Lavinia, ella se hará cargo –dijo señalando a la pelirroja sirvienta que esperaba sumisa cerca de ellas.

-De hecho se supone que es la ensalada –dijo alzando las pesadas bolsas con lechuga.

-Oh –dejó escapar la rosada mujer sin entender.

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso –dijo un atractivo rubio que iba llegando con Johanna colgada de su brazo.

Para Katniss fue como si el oxígeno hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. De pronto haber llevado las lechugas enteras le pareció extremadamente vergonzoso y sintió, con mucha humillación, que se sonrojaba. Peeta Mellark estaba sonriente, alto y apuesto en su ropa casual. Cuando finalmente dejó de prestar atención en lo bien que le iban esos pantalones, Katniss cayó en la cuenta de Johanna. Entonces no pudo evitar resentir que el chef siguiera de insistente con Johanna; ¡cuando había estado a punto de besarse con ella!

Rápidamente la indignación sustituyó a la vergüenza y en tono seco contestó –puedo hacerme cargo de mis propias lechugas.

Ridícula. Se había escuchado absolutamente ridícula.

-Okaaaay –dijo Johanna antes de unirse a las carcajadas burlescas de Haymitch.

-Tan hilarante como siempre –dijo entre risas el productor sosteniendo con una mano su barriga.

-Lo intento –Katniss se alejó furiosa hacia la cocina, cuestionándose las lealtades de sus supuestos amigos. Aunque no debía sorprenderle viniendo de Haymitch ni de Jo.

-Eso no ha sido muy amable –regañó Effie.

Haymitch pudo controlar su risa y limpió una lagrimita de sus ojos. – Ayúdale por favor, chico –añadió dirigiéndose al chef, que miraba ensimismado el rumbo por el que la enojada joven había desaparecido. –No quiero otro desastre en mi cocina como el de la última vez que intentó preparar algo. Y si de paso quieres cocinar algo con ese don tuyo, siéntete libre de usar lo que quieras.

Johanna le guiñó un ojo antes de soltarlo e irse a saludar a nuevos recién llegados. Peeta había buscado afanosamente una manera de encontrarse con Katniss casualmente; de ese modo ella no se sentiría acosada y huyendo de él de nueva cuenta.

Inesperadamente le llegó la oportunidad de la mano de Johanna, cuando esta le habló para agradecerle por la tarta que no comió (la escuchó maldecir a una tal Clove Jones) y entonces le dijo '_–No sé qué habrás hecho, sexy. Pero le agradas a Finnick y te está invitando a la barbacoa que se hará en la casa del viejo Haymitch. Si no te importa puedes preparar algunas botanas… no es que me toque a mí llevarlas, pero es una idea…_'

Como a Peeta no le importaba (no tenía que ser un genio para saber que uno más uno son dos y que Katniss estaría presente) aceptó de buena gana, y por eso estaba ahí; mientras que Ernesto lo cubriría en el restaurante. Intentó controlar sus nervios cuando se acercó a la joven que aventaba las verduras ya limpias en la barra de la moderna cocina del productor. –Aquí, déjame a mí –murmuró con suavidad.

Katniss se apresuró a abrir la boca para contestar algo cruel, pero se quedó callada cuando, en un osado arrebato, Peeta le tomó las manos y las apartó de los jitomates –no…

-Por favor –pidió él con las orejas rojas, pero sosteniendo su mirada. –Quiero hacerlo.

Le volvió a sorprender lo azul de sus ojos. Ruborizada terminó por acceder apartándose y soltándose del agarre. –No traje aderezo –masculló con torpeza. Desesperadamente necesitaba un trago aunque se había prometido no volver a beber en su vida.

-Si puedes conseguirme aceite de oliva, vinagre balsámico, sal y pimienta idearemos algo pronto –dijo desabotonando las mangas de su camisa para doblarlas hasta arriba de los codos.

Katniss lo observó escoger un cuchillo largo y grueso, y colocar un trapo bajo la tabla de picar. Sus movimientos eran precisos y ordenados mientras cogía los vegetales partiéndolos a una velocidad increíble; para posteriormente depositarlos en un enorme _bowl _de vidrio. En un momento dado, el alzó la mirada y Katniss apartó la suya rápidamente. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parada 'espiándolo' atentamente. –Aceite, sí. –Dijo sintiéndose tonta por ya no sabía en qué ocasión en el día.

-Si es extra virgen mucho mejor –le pidió el chef volviendo a enfocarse en los ingredientes frescos.

Mientras buscaba en la despensa lo que le había pedido, Katniss lo volvió a observar con cautela, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Prim. Su hermana no había podido tener más razón: el joven era muy apuesto. Sobre todo con su camisa arremangada, revelando unos antebrazos firmes, cubiertos de un suave bello varonil, casi imperceptible por los rubios que eran. La imagen de verse envuelta en ellos le llenó la mente en un segundo y un nudo en su estómago disparó su alerta; pero era al mismo tiempo tan placentero, que permitió que las sensaciones siguieran fluyendo en ella.

Respirando profundamente, y con Johanna olvidada por completo, llevó el aceite y el vinagre, colocándose a una distancia prudencial del chef –listo.

Vio con nerviosismo que el joven se mordía el labio inferior. Katniss se preguntaba cómo sería besarlo cuando Peeta dijo –perdón, pero olvidé pedirte, ¿habrá mostaza _dijon_ y miel de abeja?

Katniss hubiera querido responderle que le importaba un comino la mostaza _dijon_ (¿qué no había un único tipo de mostaza, de esa que ponía en su perrito caliente?) pero en cambio asintió y no queriendo exponerse en vergüenza una vez más, obedeció modosamente. Sus manos temblaban cuando tomó el pequeño frasco que encontró en el frigorífico. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

El chef añadía los ingredientes en un recipiente limpio y hondo, cuando la joven le acercó la batidora eléctrica –Oh, uhm… ¿no tendrás mejor un globo? –Preguntó –es que prefiero hacerlo a la vieja usanza –se explicó apenado. No quería parecer quisquilloso, pero cuando se trataba de las cosas que disfrutaba, era muy exigente poniendo especial cuidado.

Katniss rebuscó hasta encontrar el mentado batidor –aquí tienes.

-Gracias. –Peeta trabajó en un cómodo silencio, en tanto que la joven prestaba mucha atención para aprender a elaborar el aderezo, de este modo podría preparárselo a Prim un día de estos.

-Huele bien –dijo Katniss cuando el dorado liquido estuvo completado.

-Hay que comprobarlo –contestó Peeta. Tomando una cuchara la llenó del aderezo y acercándose, la puso frente a los apetitosos labios de Katniss. La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Sería tan evidente el efecto que tenía sobre él? –Yo… lo siento… –se excusó apresuradamente comenzando a apartar la cuchara.

Katniss lo detuvo asiéndose de su mano –está bien.

Con cautela la cantante guió la cuchara hasta su boca, en lo que le parecieron eternos segundos a Peeta.

Cuando Katniss cerró los ojos con el placer de lo probado y dejó escapar un gemido, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Si no la besaba en ese momento, estaba seguro que moriría infeliz. –Katniss –murmuró con ronca voz.

La joven abrió los ojos y pronto quedó cautivada por la brillantez y las profundidades de las orbes azules. Sus labios punzaron desesperados, mientras veía expectante que Peeta se acercaba a ella, justo como la última vez.

Con su lengua disfrutó del agridulce sabor en su paladar; antes de que sus respectivos labios se encontraran con desesperada suavidad.

Bastó un simple roce de sus bocas para que Katniss Everdeen se supiera en gravísimos problemas.

**.**

_**¿Quién quiere un beso -digo- aderezo? lol ¡Y que por favor alguien grite conmigo porque falta que Gale y Cinna se unan a la fiesta! Whaaaaaa!**_


	7. Capítulo Seis

**N/A: ¡HOLA! Sus comentarios me han hecho reír muchísimo; en verdad que alegran mis días tristes! Pensaba publicar mañana, pero ya que estoy aquí y tengo un _break_ en el trabajo, y ustedes han sido tan buenas/os conmigo, aquí les dejo este capí. **

**También quiero aprovechar para invitarles a leer mi nuevo fanfic llamado: Destino de Amor. Ya he empezado a publicar y son capítulos cortos -menos de 1200 palabras- así que es una lectura muy digerible. Espero que lo lean y me saluden por allá. **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo Seis**

* * *

Fue breve, pero sentía que en su estómago aun revoloteaban mariposas involuntariamente.

Cuando se separaron, Peeta la miró con fascinación tal, que se sonrojó como nunca antes en su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo la llenó de mucho miedo.

No le gustaba nada lo que Peeta Mellark comenzaba a despertar en ella; por lo que su reacción fue la de siempre: salir huyendo de la situación que desconocía y que no podía controlar. Así lo había hecho cuando niña, después como joven y ahora lo hacía como adulta.

Sin embargo, el día aun no terminaba, por lo que cuando llegó al jardín, se encontró con Finnick Odair –precisamente iba ir a buscarte. Me has hecho ganar cincuenta billetes.

-De eso nada. Has hecho trampa al recordarle lo de la ensalada –le interrumpió Haymitch –se anula la apuesta. –Finnick se encogió de hombros indiferente – ¿En dónde has dejado al chef, preciosa?

-¿Chef? ¡Oh! Te refieres a _Peeta-Peet_. Esto se pondrá interesante –dijo Finnick observando a la joven divertido.

Katniss giró los ojos molesta –nada fuera de lo normal, Odair. –Ahí estaban sus secas contestaciones, ¿Por qué no salían así de naturales con Peeta?

-Yo no diría eso –comentó Johanna acercándose hasta ellos.

-Vale. ¿Quién de los tres lo invitó? –Ordenó saber cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A quién invitaron? –Gale llegaba con el resto de la banda.

Fue Johanna quien se adelantó diciendo – ¿no piensas saludarme, hermoso?

Gale lanzó una breve mirada a Katniss antes de asentir –por supuesto, Jo. Después de todo eres mi chica favorita.

Finnick y Haymitch bebieron repentinos tragos largos de sus respectivas bebidas; pero Katniss estaba demasiado ocupada buscando donde esconderse, como para darse cuenta de algo, ya que Peeta venía saliendo de la casa, llevando el enorme recipiente con la ensalada lista.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –gruñó Gale mirando el mismo punto que veía Katniss. Soltó a Johanna de su abrazo y se irguió en toda su estatura.

Johanna quiso compartir miradas cómplices con alguien, pero Haymitch ya se había alejado a saludar a algunos vecinos, Katniss se había esfumado y Finnick parecía tan 'sin saber que hacer' como ella. –Ha venido conmigo. –Dijo finalmente. A Finn y a ella les había parecido buena idea en el momento, pero se habían olvidado de este pequeño detalle. –Voy con él.

La observaron alejarse antes de hacer algún comentario –Y… ¿Qué tal te trata la música? –preguntó Finnick adoptando su famosa actitud relajada.

Gale Hawthorne giró los ojos y se alejó en búsqueda de una cerveza.

Katniss hizo muy bien su trabajo de esconderse; ya fuera ayudando a Lavinia, o dando largos paseos al tocador; lo que fuera que la mantuviera alejada de Peeta Mellark. Aunque eso significara ignorar la tesitura de sus labios, el calor de su respiración, la calidez de sus manos.

No podía permitirse pensar en eso. Mucho menos si en ese preciso momento era Johanna la que reía de las bromas del chef; y no ella (como bien se dio cuenta) '_Recuerda que así es como tú lo quieres; bien apartado de ti'_ El tono de su pensamiento en claro reproche.

-¡Todos a la mesa!–Effie Trinket exclamó aplaudiendo con entusiasmo desde el otro lado del jardín. – ¡Katniss, querida! ¡Ven! –La joven se acercó arrastrando los pies – Siéntate con mi amigo Cinna. Cinna, esta es Katniss, la chica de la que te he hablado. ¡Cinna es un reconocido asesor de imagen en Nueva York y ha aceptado ayudarnos contigo! –Chilló al borde de la emoción.

La cantante estudió al hombre que le acababa de ser presentado. Había algo en su porte erguido que destellaba elegancia y buen gusto. Sus ropas eran clásicas y a la moda. –Creí que en las reuniones de este tipo cada quien se sentaba donde quería –dijo guiñándole un ojo con sencillez.

Katniss decidió de inmediato que le agradaba –no sería Effie si lo hiciera de otro modo.

-Tienes razón. –Aceptó Cinna.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la comida, Katniss sintió los ojos de Peeta observándola con insistencia (se sentó justo frente a ella); aunque la cantante evitó su mirada (le provocaba extrañas sensaciones en el vientre). Agradecida de poder distraerse con algo, escuchaba atenta todas las anécdotas que platicaba Cinna amenamente.

Pero cuando Peeta le pidió la sal directamente a ella; no pudo ignorarlo. Tomó el pequeño salero y lo pasó a través de la mesa. El chef atrapó su mano más de lo necesario. El cosquilleo que le recorrió el brazo la mantendría atenta a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Peeta Mellark, eso sí, por el rabillo del ojo.

Entonces no queriendo ser obvia; fingía escuchar la conversación de otros comensales. Si Peeta reía, ella reía más fuerte; pero con el único propósito de demostrarle que su presencia no le afectaba.

Claro que tuvo que parar cuando escuchó que Finnick murmuraba a Johanna –creo que ha bebido demasiada cerveza.

Si tan solo supieran que no había probado ni una sola gota de alcohol en todo el día, pero no los corrigió y dejo de reír como desquiciada.

La comida terminó y todo mundo elogió los bocadillos que Johanna había llevado. –Qué va, el crédito es de Peeta; él me ha ayudado a prepararlos –dijo dando palmaditas de aprobación a la cabeza del rubio, que sonreía un poco incómodo.

Katniss se levantó repentinamente molesta de la mesa; pero no sabría decir exactamente porque razón se sentía así; si porque su amiga empleó el nombre del chef en lugar del apelativo con que se dirigía siempre a él; o por el hecho de que todos parecían adorar los bocadillos de Peeta; o porque ella no había sido la única auxiliada por el chef para condimentar alimentos.

¿También besaría a Johanna en sus dominios, entiéndase; la cocina?

Genial. Ahora le molestaba esta última posibilidad.

-¿A dónde vas, cubo de azúcar?

-Déjame sola, Odair.

-Pero si te estás perdiendo toda la diversión. Haymitch se ha pasado de copas y se está yendo de lengua.

-¿Y qué hay de novedoso en eso?

-Tienes razón; absolutamente nada. Alguien debe insinuarle que le urge encontrar un nuevo entretenimiento para sus fiestas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Se detuvo la cantante parándose de golpe.

-¡Hey! ¿Es que necesito una razón para hablar con mi representada? –dijo colocando una mano en su pecho haciéndose el herido.

-En serio que quieres.

-Es claro que no tiene a quien fastidiar –comentó Gale Hawthorne conforme se les acercaba.

Finnick se enderezó para ganar altura –Quería salvarte de _cara-dura_-Hawthorne pero como no lo has permitido… –se apartó con las manos en su cintura y con toda la dignidad posible.

-Cara de culo –gruñó Gale entre dientes. La verdad es que nunca se habían llevado muy bien esos dos. – ¿Por qué me estás huyendo? –soltó entonces directamente a la joven.

Katniss no pudo sino fruncir el ceño – ¿ahora me hablas? Y no me oculto de ti.

-¿Entonces huyes del rubicundo novio de Johanna? –Rápido contestó con las cejas alzadas.

La palabra que empleó para describir a Peeta hizo que le hirviera la sangre –no sabía que era su novio.

-Novio, amante, accesorio, llámalo como quieras. Simplemente está de paso. Tipos como ese no duran.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Gale se encogió de hombros –es como Odair. Una vez que obtienen lo que quieren, no regresan jamás.

-Lo dice don experto. ¿A cuántas chicas has dejado esperándote al día siguiente?

-Es diferente; ellas sabían que no era nada serio. –Dudó antes de agregar –Además no son a quien yo quiero...

Pero Katniss lo interrumpió bruscamente -creo que en lugar de avisarme a mí sobre el tipo de persona que es Peeta, deberías ir a decírselo a Johanna. –Sanjó harta y sin querer escuchar más a su amigo –después de todo, es su 'rubicundo novio' ¿no es así?

-Katniss… –comenzó él pero la joven ya se había alejado.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente por un día; fue a despedirse de Effie; sobre todo porque era la única que se sentiría ofendida si no lo hacía.

-¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Pero si aún tengo agendado encender una fogata en punto de las seis! ¡Finnick ha traído malvaviscos; y pescado para asar a las brasas!

La joven puso la mejor cara de tristeza que pudo; sin embargo quería irse de inmediato –prometo que la próxima me quedaré hasta el final –le aseguró aunque ya pensaría, llegado el momento, como librarse de su promesa.

-Al menos déjame buscarte quien te lleve…

-Puedo hacerlo yo –era justo el hombre al que había estado evitando por horas.

-¿Tú también te vas? –dijo Effie haciendo un ridículo puchero.

-Sí. Pero antes quiero agradecer su encantadora hospitalidad. Lo he pasado increíblemente bien.

Las palabras de Peeta y su maravillosa sonrisa lograron aplacar la decepción de la colorida asistente –Oh, bueno. En realidad no ha sido nada.

Katniss aprovechó para escabullirse como magistralmente hizo todo el día. Ni modo. Tendría que tomar el autobús porque ni loca iría en el auto de Peeta.

-¡Katniss…! –Dijo dándole alcance en la calle arriba de su auto, gracias a que los de seguridad habían tardado en abrirle la puerta.

-No debería sorprenderme que te hayas librado tan pronto de Effie; posees en verdad una labia excelente –no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando agregó –no es necesario que me lleves a casa; puedo cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé, pero he prometido a Effie que lo haría y no quieres que se entere de mis malos modales ¿o sí?

-Si tú no le dices yo tampoco… –dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-Sube, Katniss. No seas obstinada. –Peeta trataba de hablar y manejar al mismo tiempo –vas a provocar que tenga un accidente. ¿Cargarías con eso en tu consciencia?

-Sobreviviré –Como no lo escuchó responder, se detuvo para ver que había sido del joven. Notó que había estacionado su automóvil en la calle donde, por cierto, estaba prohibido hacerlo. Corrió para alcanzarla. – ¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó cuando llegó a ella.

-Cumplir con mi palabra. Te acompaño a tu casa. Effie me ha pedido que me asegure de que llegas bien y que te acuestes a las ocho como una chica buena.

-Que gracioso. –Como siguieron andando Katniss agregó – ¿sabes que te ganarás una infracción por estacionarte ahí, verdad?

Peeta le restó interés –será la única multa que valga la pena.

-Vale. –Concedió con un suspiro antes de seguirse alejando. –Llévame a casa.

-¿Lo permitirás? –Preguntó Peeta con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo haré. ¡Honestamente esto es ridículo! –Dijo pero sintió un agradable alivio.

Llegaron al auto y Peeta se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Katniss giró los ojos por sus actitudes caballerosas pero no comentó nada.

Por más intentos que hizo el chef para obtener conversación Katniss se empeñaba en contestar con monosílabos –no me lo estás poniendo fácil, ¿sabes?

-No soy como cualquier otra chica que hayas conocido.

-Definitivamente no –dijo sonriendo –y esa ha sido una buena respuesta larga.

-No esperes mucha conversación, a penas te conozco –dijo Katniss mirando por el lado de su ventana.

-Entonces conozcámonos. Sal conmigo.

-No. Además ya salgo con alguien –la mentira salió redonda de su boca. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una forma de protegerse? Pero además quiso añadir _'Y tú besas a Johanna en la cocina por si fuera poco'._

-Oh –eso en verdad que no se lo esperaba, Johanna le había asegurado que la chica no tenía novio (y ella tampoco como se lo hizo saber mientras él reía nervioso) –como amigos entonces -insistió. –Siempre quise hablarte en el colegio.

Esta confesión sobresaltó a Katniss, que preguntó tímidamente – ¿y por qué no lo hiciste?

Peeta se rió sin humor – nunca reuní el valor supongo. –Se estacionó donde la joven le indicó. –Bonito vecindario.

-Si te gusta vivir rodeado de filipinos supongo que no está mal. –En lugar de salir, se quedó sentada un poco más de lo debido.

Por supuesto Peeta tuvo que aprovechar – ¿Que dices entonces sobre salir? –Antes de que se negara agregó –puede que te muestre los lugares secretos donde los chef de la ciudad compran sus insumos.

Katniss sonrió por el pobre intento de tentarla –bueno. –Aceptó sabiendo que una amistad con Peeta no le haría daño –Gracias por el aventón –salió sintiéndose más contenta de lo que había estado en toda la tarde.

-¿Katniss? –preguntó Peeta estirándose para poder verla por la ventanilla.

-¿Uhm?

-Mañana paso por ti –le informó antes de arrancarse.

Katniss se quedó preguntando si no había hecho mal en aceptar.

No.

Rapidamente desechó esa idea porque después de todo; Peeta Mellark no besaba tan mal.

**.**

_**Seeee... Que lo expresen todas las que lo avalan n_n ! Jiji. Próximo capítulo: ¿Cita o drama? Opinen :D**_


	8. Capítulo Siete

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me ha costado un poquito sacar el capítulo adelante pero no quise defraudarles y aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten y me escriban sus impresiones.**

**¡A por ustedes; tenemos cita!**

**Capítulo Siete**

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar cuando la persona que tocaba a su puerta a las cuatro y media de la mañana no era otra sino Peeta Mellark.

El chef parecía dudar de su decisión de aparecerse por ahí –ayer quedamos que pasaría por ti ¿recuerdas?

Katniss hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo pero era demasiado temprano para hacer memoria, aunque lo logró –nunca acordamos que a esta hora. –Dijo ella apuntando lo obvio y cruzándose de brazos –usualmente las personas se ven a partir de las nueve de la mañana, eso si van a desayunar…

-En mi mundo no es así –dijo Peeta mirando con interés el interior de la casa, por encima de la cabeza de Katniss. Claro que lo único que veía era que la casita estaba pintada sencillamente con un color blanco, y que de las paredes colgaban posters enmarcados de algunas bandas reconocidas. El pasillo en el que estaban parados era estrecho y con un piso de madera crujiente y desgastada. – ¿Entonces nos vamos?

-¿Estás de broma? –Preguntó irritada – ¿esperas que salga a estas horas con alguien que a penas y conozco?

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto –le contestó –por cierto no deberías abrir la puerta sin antes preguntar quién es…

-Nadie me visita a las cuatro de la mañana –gruñó.

-¿En serio? Podría jurar que a mí me visitan todo el tiempo.

Katniss giró los ojos –que divertido. Siéntate y no toques nada. Voy a vestirme –le indicó mientras caminaba hacia su recámara.

Peeta la miró alejarse murmurando cosas sobre personas inoportunas.; en verdad que esta chica era impredecible. Cerró la puerta antes de caminar hasta la sala de estar, donde únicamente había un sofá de dos plazas, una televisión de caja y un piano eléctrico sobre un escritorio. Decenas de partituras blancas regadas por todas partes. Un pizarrón colgado frente al piano contenía apuntes, rayones de marcador y hojas colgando en él. A un costado, pegado a la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle, un estante contenía infinidad de libros y revistas musicales.

Se le ordenó que no tocara nada, pero no se le dijo que no podía mirar. Se acercó hasta donde descansaba el enorme piano cubierto de hojas. Ninguna de las canciones que vio le resultó familiar ¿sería que la joven componía? Los intricados diseños llenos de bolitas y puntos y líneas no le decían nada, pero podía valuar mucha pasión en ellos.

De pronto sintió unas ansias de conocer más a fondo a esta joven, de desenmarañar lo que pasaba por su mente. Era una mujer reservada pero que sin embargo no le apenaba ni un segundo que la vieran en sus pijamas (que Peeta había notado eran muy reveladores), ni que se mordía la lengua para decir lo que pensaba. ¡Si tan solo le permitiera acercarse a ella!

Un carraspeo llamó su atención – ¿encontraste algo interesante? Porque la cocina está al fondo.

Peeta tomó una hoja y la agitó suavemente con desconcierto – ¿qué esto no es un cuchillo?

Ni siquiera Katniss evitó reír en esta ocasión –eres todo un caso, Mellark. –La observó acercarse al sofá para tomar un bolso que se echó al hombro. Ya vestía jeans, sudadera y sus zapatos deportivos, seguramente percatándose de la ropa que él mismo llevaba.

-Buena elección de zapatos –dijo Peeta con humor.

-De este modo puedo huir fácilmente de ti si me aburro –le contestó igualmente adelantándose a la puerta.

Peeta soltó una carcajada yendo tras ella. Definitivamente Katniss ignoraba lo rápido que él podría alcanzarla.

.

-¿Bromeas? ¿De todos los lugares de la ciudad a los que pudiste llevarme y has preferido traerme a escoger pescado? –preguntó incrédula y tapándose la nariz mientras avanzaban entre los madrugadores puestos que el joven conocía tan bien.

Peeta volteo a verla con una enorme sonrisa que le hizo flipar el corazón – ¿a que es perfecto?

-No tienes ni idea…

Peeta sonrió aún más si era posible y la guio entre puestos de olorosas creaturas de mar –es el mejor lugar para conseguir pescado fresco –le dijo con gran sabiduría.

-He estado muriendo por saber… ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Es eso un pez globo? –preguntó acercándose a la pecera que tenía un puesto que vendía anguilas.

El chef sonrió satisfecho, si Katniss se había puesto difícil al principio, estaba seguro de que disfrutaría de este recorrido. –Y es lo menos increíble que encontrarás aquí.

Katniss volteó a verlo con rostro diferente, no pudiendo mostrar indiferencia –supongo que puedo aprovechar una clase del mejor chef de la ciudad.

Continuaron su recorrido habitual en el que hicieron los encargos para el restaurante. Katniss se detenía y le preguntaba sobre algunas especies que desconocía, y Peeta orgulloso le explicaba algunos datos interesantes que podía manejar fácilmente y algunas recetas que conocía. –Es un Rape –le dijo cuando ella miró asombrada el monstruoso pescado de un metro de largo –en lo personal lo prefiero a la _donostiarra_, pero en salsa americana no sabe mal tampoco.

-No podría comerlo. Es tan… peculiar que no se antoja.

-Muchas veces el interior es lo que cuenta –dijo Peeta con tono misterioso.

Katniss sonrió –podría usar eso para una canción –le dijo mientras extraía de su bolso una pequeña libreta y un lápiz para anotarlo –listo. No importa que tan trillado esté, el amor siempre vende –dijo cuando terminó de escribirlo, recordando que eran las mismas palabras que usaría su productor.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió –el amor no se comercializa únicamente.

-Claro que sí. ¿Acaso no dice todo mundo que demuestres que amas a alguien regalándole algo? –Preguntó mientras veía que Peeta pagaba por algo de salmón crudo.

-El amor se demuestra de otras formas; las relaciones no deben basarse precisamente en lo material.

La cantante rió esta vez con ganas – ¡Difiero contigo! El amor es para la sobrevivencia y nada más.

Peeta negó con la cabeza sin perder su arrebatadora sonrisa –te demostraré lo contrario, Everdeen. Ya verás… –Únicamente la intensidad de su mirada la hizo permanecer callada.

Siguiendo la ruta normal de Peeta, pasaron por el Grand Central Market.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí? –preguntó Katniss examinando un melón de tamaño desproporcional.

Peeta asintió –yo no lo compraría sin olerlo antes –aconsejó colocando sus manos en las de ella para acercar la fruta a su nariz. –Huele bien –le dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose junto con el melón para que la joven lo oliera.

Katniss suplicó internamente que no notara su falta de aire cuando el aliento del chef acarició su rostro; solo pudo hacer un ruidito de aprobación con la garganta.

-Pero yo compraría uno más pequeño –siguió Peeta finalmente devolviéndolo a su lugar. –Espero que no tengas inconveniente en desayunar en mi casa.

El departamento de Peeta no era para nada grandioso pero si muy confortable. Una corta barra de acero inoxidable dividía la cocina del comedor que era en definitiva, mucho más sencilla de lo que la joven se había imaginado que sería.

Katniss se sentía tan especialmente bien gracias a la divertida mañana, que había bajado sus defensas, por lo que se hallaba contenta y relajada. – ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en un banco alto, después de dejar su bolso en la estancia.

-Puedo ofrecerte panqueques salados que son mi especialidad o panqueques dulces que también son mi especialidad…

-Sorpréndeme –contestó sonriendo –no soy alérgica a nada.

El chef comenzó a sacar recipientes, utensilios e ingredientes de los estantes. Quedaba claro que conocía su cocina. Con precisión asombrosa preparó una mezcla de harina, mantequilla, huevos y demás que batió en menos de un minuto –sin grumos.

-Impresionante –comentó Katniss recordando que cuando ella intentaba haces panqueques en su casa, siempre quedaba un tiradero de todo.

-Me estoy jugando el título –respondió él, pensando en que si lograba llegar al corazón de Katniss por medio de los sabores, tendría recorrido medio camino. En una sartén precalentada preparó algunos trozos del pescado que había adquirido, salpimentándolos y agregando algunas hierbas que la joven no reconoció.

El olor le hizo agua la boca. Nunca antes había pensado en cómo sería salir con un hombre al que le gustara cocinar, pero ahora entendía que por algo se decía que los mejores cocineros eran hombres.

Y no creyó que le molestara al reparar en lo ancho de su espalda. La sudadera en definitiva era un exceso ¿o es que ella era la única que sentía mucho calor en ese momento? Cuando una cuchara cayó al piso y Peeta se inclinó a recogerla, Katniss se estiró sobre la barra para apreciar como el bien formado trasero llenaba el pantalón y la piel blanca de su espalda baja contrastaba con el azul del jean.

De pronto ya no salivaba únicamente por el aroma de la mantequilla friéndose.

Avergonzada se enderezó en su lugar y trató de enfocarse en el plato que era servido frente a ella poco después. –Se ve bien.

Peeta notó las mejillas rojas de la joven porque dijo – ¿tienes calor? Déjame abrir la ventana.

Katniss hubiera querido gritar que no era aire fresco lo que necesitaba pero se limitó a coger su tenedor y tomar el primer bocado para no decir algo estúpido. Fue una sensación indescriptible la combinación del suave dulce del pan con lo salado del salmón a las hierbas.

Peeta se paró a su lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – ¿Y bien? –preguntó nervioso. Había preparado este desayuno muchas veces pero por primera vez era especial ya que deseaba obtener la aprobación de Katniss.

-Deliciosos –dijo agradecida de poder distraerse al comer en lugar de divagar en la atractiva sonrisa de Peeta Mellark; la misma que salía en su anuario escolar. Tomó otro poco y lo llevó a su boca. Un gemido placentero escapando de sus labios.

-¿Katniss? –Peeta le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-¿Uhm? –giró su cuerpo sobre el banco para verlo de frente. La mirada oscura que encontró la hizo estremecerse.

-Te voy a besar –avisó un segundo antes de apoderarse de su boca.

Intentó replicar pero los labios del chef eran tan cálidos contra los suyos propios que esa intención fue dejada atrás y entonces no tardó ni un segundo en envolver el cuello del chef con sus brazos; permitirle mejor acceso y así profundizar el beso que ahora comprendía, ansiaba desde siempre.

La calidez de Peeta era sobrecogedora. La habilidad de su lengua y la tensión de sus dedos entorno a la cintura le estremecían de un modo indescriptible, y al mismo tiempo le hacían desear más de este hombre que le besaba con exigencia; como si quisiera marcarla con su sabor de manera que pudiera recordarlo diariamente.

¡Vaya que lo estaba logrando!

Cuando Katniss sintió que un ardoroso fuego comenzaba a consumirla por dentro nublando sus sentidos, fue Peeta quien rompió el lazo. –Se va a enfriar –dijo disculpándose y sin aliento, pero con los labios hinchados y las pupilas brillantes.

Asintió tímidamente y aunque renuente, lo dejó ir. El joven le preparó café y siguieron charlando como si esto de besarse entre ellos fuera lo más normal del mundo; empero Katniss podría asegurar que había una deliciosa tensión entre ellos.

No volvieron a besarse, pero se lanzaban miradas furtivas que dejaron en claro que deseaban poder hacerlo.

Y esto le gustaba.

.

Cerca de su hogar y después de insistir a Peeta que no era necesario acompañarla, iba inexplicablemente complacida. Había sido una mañana (madrugada) maravillosa que concluyó satisfactoriamente con el mejor desayuno que hubiera tenido nunca y el beso fue el broche de oro de semejante día.

Definitivamente el chef besaba tan bien como cocinaba, y aunque Katniss se repetía una y otra vez que solo se dejó llevar para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, no podía dejar de sentir que contaría los días hasta su próximo encuentro.

Pero como todo lo agradable de su vida le duraba tan poco, pronto la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvaneció cuando se encontró con que Gale Hawthorne la esperaba recargado en la puerta de su casa con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

Signos inequívocos de que estaba verdaderamente furioso.

**.**

**¡Cha ca cha can! Gale a escena -no pude evitarlo- ¿Qué querrá? ¿Alguna idea? :/**


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**¡Gracia mil por sus mensajes! No los aburro más, así que ¡disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo Ocho**

* * *

De mala gana Johanna Mason se levantó a contestar el teléfono que repiqueteaba como si quisiera provocarle jaqueca a propósito. – ¡¿Qué diablos quieren?! –gritó por el auricular.

-_Habla el apuesto Finnick Odair, quien sinceramente cree que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquieeerdo..._

-A joder a otra, Odair.

Escuchó la carcajada de su apuesto amigo – _¡pero si no es tan divertido como molestarte a ti!_

-Al diablo –dijo colgando. Pero como conocía al hombre tan bien como a ella misma, se llevó consigo el teléfono inalámbrico hasta su cama, sabiendo que la volvería a llamar.

_-¿Jo?_

-¿Quién más va a ser si es mi casa a la que estas llamando? –gruñó cuando efectivamente volvió a sonar el aparato.

-_Me encanta hablar contigo los lunes por la mañana, ¡eres tan encantadora!_ –Dijo Finnick Odair antes de continuar – _¿de casualidad está mi cubo de azúcar contigo? La he estado llamando toda la mañana pero no me ha contestado. Se supone que tiene una cita con Cinna hoy a las dos y ya pasa del medio día._

-No soy su perro guardián, ese es trabajo del hermoso. –Gruñó groseramente.

Pero el agente no se inmutó –_He hablado con él y quedó de ir a checar a su casa pero no he recibido llamada de vuelta._

Esto despertó a Johanna por completo – ¡¿y le dejaste ir a buscarla?! –preguntó girando los ojos.

-_Sé que estás girando los ojos_ –adivinó Finnick por la línea telefónica – _¿por qué estas girando los ojos?_ –Y entonces comprendió – _¡Oh! He enviado al mismo lobo a la casa de caperucita._

-Exacto. Ayer los vio irse juntos de la barbacoa de Haymitch. Se supone que corrió tras ella en cuanto Effie le dijo que Peeta se ofreció a llevarla, pero únicamente alcanzó a verla subirse al auto y partir con él.

-_¿Por eso estuvo insoportable el resto de la velada?_

-Así es. Ya ves que hermoso tiene los _hots_ por la descerebrada, que a su vez los tiene por sexy, que a su vez los tiene por mí, que a mi vez los tengo por quien tenga un…

El agente se rió con ganas interrumpiéndola –_Creo que soy el único en el mundo capaz de seguir la línea de tu conversación con tantos apodos de por medio. _

-Por eso eres guay, Odair. Y es la razón de porque no le he pedido a mi tío Tony que se deshaga de ti, aunque te atrevas a despertarme tan temprano los lunes.

-_Te lo agradezco de veras, Jo _–agradeció con trágico sentimiento._ –Pero si quieres despertarte temprano, iré por ti todos los días para que me acompañes al gym._

-Nah. Mi cuerpo es atlético por naturaleza y no necesito llevar una vida saludable para conservarlo, a comparación de otros…

_-¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo de mi belleza. Al menos hasta que mi cubo se entere de que fui yo quien envió a Hawthorne a su casa y me desolle vivo._

-Suerte con eso –dijo Johanna con satisfacción –pero en lo que te encuentra ¿te parecen unas cervezas en Rogue después de las seis?

Finnick estuvo de acuerdo antes de despedirse para ir en busca de Katniss Everdeen.

.

El guitarrista no espero a que la joven lo alcanzara en el umbral de su puerta, dio largos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con su mejor amiga. – ¿En dónde carajos estabas?

Katniss, que nunca se había amedrentado ante nadie, se encogió de hombros y lo sorteo para alcanzar la puerta. Gale la siguió insistente –he ido a desayunar –repsondió ocultando otra sonrisa que apareció al volver a recordar su divertida mañana con Peeta.

-¡Pero si ya es la una!

-Entonces a almorzar. ¿Sabes que el pez globo puede comerse pero es altamente venenoso? Espero que un día viajemos a Japón porque quisiera probarlo sin daño alguno.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Gale no entendiendo nada –¿Pez globo? ¡Que dian...! –En cuanto Katniss abrió la puerta, entró primero yendo directo a la sala de estar.

-Si. –Continuó la chica siguiéndolo –Además ¿recuerdas ese horrible pescado que salió una vez en la serie esa que solías ver...? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Maldom? ¿Malcom? Como sea, el caso es que lo he visto y vaya que es desagradable... –Agregó emocionada.

-Pensé que no habías querido abrirme...

-Oh, no. Ya te he dicho que salí a almorzar –descartó con un ademán.

-¿Con quién? –Observó como la joven se ruborizaba levemente – ¿Te has sonrojado? –no recibió respuesta –Maldición, ¡te has sonrojado!

-No, Gale...

-¡No me digas que has estado con 'cara de pan'! –Se le salió entonces reparando en la bolsa de mercado que llevaba cargando.

-¿Cara de pan? ¿Rubicundo? –Se rió la chica decidiendo que nada ni nadie le quitaría el buen humor, ni siquiera Gale Hawthorne. –Es verdad eso que dice Finnick sobre tu pésimo ingenio para poner sobrenombres.

-Katniss… –amenazó Gale cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? –pregunto evadiendo la pregunta, no estaba segura de porqué, pero quería mantener en secreto su amistad con el chef. _'Pero los amigos no se besan. ¿O sí?'_ Intentó imaginarse besando a Finnick o a Haymitch '_¡Ugh, que asco!' _Bueno, con Odair no tanto, pero aunque fuera tan atractivo como un dios griego no era su tipo.

-Effie dijo que ayer te trajo a tu casa –confesó el guitarrista.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan amigo con Effie? –inquirió la joven comenzando a molestarse de que mucha gente se atreviera a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

-No cambies el tema, Catnip. Has estado con el cocinero, ¿verdad? –dijo su amigo irguiéndose en toda su estatura, pero si quería intimidarla no lo lograría de ese modo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-No juegues al tonto conmigo. Y tampoco me digas que no te das cuenta de lo que intenta hacer ricitos de oro.

La joven lo miró frunciendo el ceño por primera vez en el día –habla claro, Gale. Porque '_ricitos de oro'_ como tú le llamas, no intenta hacer nada. Y por favor deja de poner sobrenombres a las personas porque no se te da.

-¡Bien! –Dijo comenzando a levantar la voz. –Con esto me queda claro que sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre.

-¡Inge…! ¡Qué demonios, Hawthorne! –explotó ante la alusión de ser considerada ingenua.

-¿Y lo han pasado bien al menos? –Ignorándola, continuo lleno de sarcasmo – ¡Pero que idiota soy! –Agregó golpeándose ligeramente en la frente – ¡Por supuesto que lo han pasado bien! Al menos él porque no le ha costado meterse en tus panta…

Katniss no le dejó terminar la frase para impactar la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Gale. Se miraron furiosos a los ojos por largos segundos. Katniss estaba respirando con dificultad, luchando por no dejar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos –como te atreves…

-¿No lo entiendes o sí? –musitó Gale entre dientes y con los puños apretados. La verdad que sólo él sabía es que estaba terriblemente celoso. Celoso de que un imbécil que apenas y conocía a Katniss lograra lo que él no había podido hacer en años. Por eso las palabras hirientes, por eso el ridículo arrebato, por eso…

Por eso de una zancada se acercó hasta la joven, atrapó su rostro y la besó.

Katniss estaba tan sorprendida que se congeló en su sitio sin saber qué hacer.

'_¿Cómo es qué…? ¡Esto debe ser una broma organizada por Finnick!; De seguro Johanna aparecerá por la puerta en cualquier momento mientras grita: ¡Bazinga!; Esto no está bien… ¿Gale? ¿En serio?'_ Miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente en esos momentos, mientras sentía los labios de su mejor amigo moverse demandantes y llenos de deseo contra los suyos.

-¿Katniss? –Se separaron abruptamente cuando una tercera persona preguntó desde la entrada de la puerta.

-Mierda… -Masculló Gale Hawthorne antes de salir disparado empujando a Finnick Odair de paso, quien los miraba con los ojos enormes y la boca abierta.

-Finnick –saludó algo aliviada por su intervención, pero aun así sintiendo demasiada vergüenza para verlo a los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría el agente por la falta de su profesionalismo? '_¿Qué mujer iba por ahí besando a su mejor amigo que además era su compañero de trabajo?'_

-Además de Johanna no me imagino a nadie más. –Le respondió el ex modelo.

¿En qué momento había externado sus pensamientos en voz alta? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora, tenía la mente demasiado cargada como para prestar atención a lo que salía de su boca sin permiso. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que, qué hago… ¿Por qué nadie expresa la alegría de ver a Finnick Odair parado en su casa? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido. –Si por el mero hecho de tenerme aquí sus casas deberían subir de valor hipotecario…

-No estoy para bromas, Odair –le contestó sentándose en el sofá y metiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ¡Su mejor amigo acababa de besarla en la boca! Realmente no sabía que pensar…

Finnick torció un poco sus labios (lo suficiente para que no se hicieran arrugas en su perfecto rostro), pero no encontró palabras adecuadas que decir a su representada. Estimaba a Katniss como una muy buena amiga, y la verdad es que no le agradaba para nada que 'el hermoso' estuviera enamorado de Katniss ya que le parecía ciertamente frío e impersonal.

Claro que él no estaba para juzgar las muchas citas de Hawthorne porque él mismo tenía fama de ser todo un casanova, sin embargo era esa una fachada para conseguir contactos y lograr buenos negocios, porque su corazón pertenecía única y exclusivamente a una sola mujer que ninguno de sus amigos conocía.

Finnick se acercó a donde la cantante estaba sentada, seguramente con la cabeza hecha un mar de líos pero como el mejor remedio para aclarar la mente eran las ocupaciones, le dijo –tenemos una cita con tu nuevo asesor de imagen.

Katniss agradeció la discreción de su amigo, ya que no tenía ganas de hablar lo ocurrido con nadie. Eran sus sentimientos y únicamente ella podía conocerlos.

.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba al pequeño parque que quedaba no muy lejos de ahí; ese donde vendían los mantecados que Katniss siempre compraba.

Cuando Odair le había marcado esa mañana, y él se había ofrecido a ir a buscar a la joven a su casa, no había sido su intención besarla.

Bueno, la verdad es que sí (porque siempre lo era) ¡pero podía decir a su favor que había sido culpa de ella!... más o menos.

¿A quién quería engañar?

La culpa era de él y de nadie más. Y a juzgar por la nula reacción de ella, este paso apresurado había sido un error garrafal. ¡Pero es que esta chica era tan despistada sentimentalmente! Sin embargo ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que sinceramente Katniss nunca se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

¿Es que acaso nunca prestó atención al trato especial que le había propinado?

_Pues por lo visto no._

Pero entonces vio la posibilidad que la ignorancia de la chica le ofrecía, porque si ella nunca se había percatado de lo que él sentía por ella, entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de comprender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y pues si alguien tenía que hacérselo ver, ¿quién mejor que él como el interesado?

Con los ánimos renovados supo que ricitos de oro era un obstáculo más a vencer para poder llegar al premio grande; y honestamente aquel no podía presentarle mayor amenaza. La joven era muy estricta en cuanto a quien darle su confianza se refería, y para construir una relación se necesitaba confianza, y esa el chef no podría obtenerla con facilidad.

Así que todo estaba de su lado para vencer.

Demás no podía serle del todo indiferente a Katniss, eran tan parecidos en su forma de ser y ambos amaban la música, sus padres habían sido amigos, sus familias se llevaban muy bien, sus hermanos salían juntos, estaban en la misma banda… ¿acaso no era perfecta su relación? Siempre estando ahí el uno para el otro, comprendiéndose entre ellos...

¿Cuándo tiempo no habían pasado juntos? ¿Cuántas risas, salidas, charlas nocturnas, canciones compuestas?

¿Y que tenía ricitos?

Nada.

Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te NADA.

Y lo mejor de todo y su ventaja más grande, es que pronto comenzaría la gira de promoción de su material y entonces dejarían atrás al cocinero, y Katniss únicamente lo tendría a él para despejar cualquier duda que pudiese albergar, y es cuando él le haría entender que no había nada fuera de ellos dos.

Estaría loca de no escogerlo a él.

Con mucha seguridad que solo alguien como él podía tener, decidió buscar el modo de mantener a Katniss con la cabeza metida en el disco, e ir a donde Haymitch y presionarlo para comenzar la gira; porque entre más pronto se fueran de ahí, mucho mejor sería para él.

Porque no podía permitirse perderla ante un simple cocinero que no la conocía.

Planeando una estratagema, decidió ponerse en acción cuanto antes.

Claro que primero debía ir a curarse este dolor de cabeza, causa de la borrachera del fin de semana.

**.**

**¡Uy yu yui! Ahora si se va a armar la buena :D ¿¡Comentarios, please!? **

**¡Y que alguien le lave la boca a Katniss por favooor!**


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**Creo que este es el Capitulo más largo de la historia hasta el momento, y pues sepan que agradezco sus comentarios; y al mismo tiempo lamento no publicar antes. intentaré terminar el siguiente antes de irme de vacaciones, porque de otro modo tendrán que esperarme. Tal vez algunos reviews me ayuden, Ja, ja!**

**Bueno, si deciden escribirme como si no, recuerden que les quiero y por ustedes sigo escribiendo.**

**Reciban un afectuoso saludo y si son menores de edad pues se brincan las partes calurosas; no es lemmon (por eso no lo he puesto en M) pero sepan que hay un poco de calor aquí, además TODOS ellos son mayores de edad y siempre, siempre usan protección. Pero no hay como guardarse para el verdadero y único amor. :D**

**Capítulo Nueve**

* * *

-¿Quieres decir que te ha besado justo después de insultarte? –preguntó Johanna refiriéndose a lo acontecido con Gale el pasado lunes, por supuesto, con una carcajada. Claro que únicamente ella encontraría humor en una situación así.

Eran cerca de las siete y media de la noche y se encontraban en la terraza de un bar bebiendo unos tragos. Katniss estaba psicológicamente exhausta, esa semana transcurrió volando y las sesiones con Cinna agotaron todas sus reservas de energía. Además se suponía que el próximo miércoles recibirían el disco remasterizado y eso la ponía nerviosa, porque indicaba la proximidad de la gira.

Solo esperaba que actuar en público se le diera bien.

-No me sorprende. No todos podemos ser unos caballeros –opinó Finnick acomodando su, de por sí ya perfecto, cabello hacia atrás.

-Esos ya se han extinguido –declaró Johanna dando un largo trago a su tarro. Se decía que bebía como hombre; y la verdad era así. El único que podía ganarle era el productor de Katniss. Eructó antes de agregar – ¿y qué tal te ha ido con mi sexy novio?

Katniss tuvo que toser para no atragantarse con su soda.

Finnick tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda –no fastidies a mi protegida, Jo.

-Lo dices para que no se enfurezca porque le enviaste a Gale a su casa.

La cantante miró con furia a su representante.

-¡Oh, mira! ¿No es aquel Peeta? –cuando la joven volteó con el corazón dándole un brinco, Finnick Odair aprovechó para escapar hacia la barra.

-Ese…

-Déjalo, descerebrada. No es culpa suya que su minúsculo cerebro se aloje en su pantalón –dijo bebiendo otro trago.

-¡Oí eso! –exclamó el agente sin perderse detalle de la conversación.

-Me asombra el oído que tiene… –comentó la cantante.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-No me digas que no sabes a que me refiero…

-No, Johanna. No lo sé, si me dieras una pista –dijo irritada.

Jo giró los ojos – ¿Sexy? ¿Ojos azules? ¿Cuerpo de diez? ¡Ahí está! ¡Te has ruborizado! –exclamó triunfante señalándola con el dedo índice.

-¡No lo he hecho! –contradijo indignada.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Vale. –Johanna se encogió de hombros –de acuerdo; no lo has hecho. Entonces si no te interesa… –hizo una pausa sugestiva –tal vez podrías enviarlo a mi casa…

-¡Jamás! –se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando comprendió qué había dicho.

-¿Jamás? –repitió Johanna con una enorme sonrisa. Esperó a que Katniss dijera algo más pero no lo hizo por lo que continuo –sabes que las amigas no se meten con los chicos de otras ¿verdad?

Katniss asintió tímidamente, como si fuera una pequeña que ha hecho algo malo y estuviera a punto de confesarlo –noshemosbesamos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nos hemos besamos! –Soltó avergonzada – ¡lo siento tanto, Jo! –Siguió rápidamente –Es que… es que él… pasó a mi casa el lunes temprano y fuimos al mercado de pescado…y él fue tan divertido y ¡en verdad lo lamento!

-¿Qué?

-Yo sé que también te ha besado pero es que no he pensado…

-Katniss…

-…no he pensado en que a ti te gusta mucho y…

-…Katniss…

-…Y sus panqueques tan deliciosos…

-¿Panqueques?

-…pero es que es tan dulce… ¡el muy ruin me besó!... –siguió esta vez ofendida.

-¡Descerebrada!

-Lo siento.

Katniss la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, cuando Johanna se rió con ganas –has entendido mal. ¡Te decía lo de respetar los chicos de las amigas por mí! –Katniss la miró en blanco –lo que quiero decir es que yo sé que él está colado por ti y yo nunca me metería con sexy.

-¿Entonces no se han besado?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Johanna encontraba todo esto hilarante. La verdad es que nunca había pensado que se encontraría en esta posición con la chica Everdeen. Hey ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó como la cantante se iba del lugar.

Finnick regresó a su mesa – ¿A dónde va?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero no ha dejado para pagar sus sodas…

Katniss tomó un taxi para que la llevara directamente al hogar de Peeta. Ignoró su teléfono todo el trayecto sabiendo que podía ser Johanna o Gale, y no tenía el ánimo de hablar con ninguno de los dos. Mucho menos con Gale, razón de porque lo había estado evitando durante todos esos días. Si era honesta no sabría que decirle sobre lo que sentía respecto a él.

Si lo quería como se quiere a una persona especial e importante; pero en el plano romántico no tenía ni idea.

Mas ahora debía canalizar toda la ira y vergüenza que sentía hacia el chef, que había tenido el atrevimiento de dejarla pensar que tenía algo con su amiga. Pasaba la medianoche cuando llegó a la casa que recién había conocido el pasado día lunes. Pagó el servicio y salió torpemente del auto.

En eso se reprochó mentalmente, ya que seguramente Peeta seguiría trabajando.

Sintiéndose tonta trató de volver al taxi pero este ya se había ido.

-Maldición.

-¿Katniss?

Su corazón dio un vuelco al sonido de _su_ voz.

No sabía si era por la hora que era, o si era la luz de la luna; pero Peeta Mellark se veía condenadamente bien.

Claro que esto únicamente la enfureció más.

Con pasos decididos se acercó hasta la puerta del edificio donde él había permanecido de pie (regresaba de haber acompañado a Delly hasta su casa; aunque esto la joven no lo sabía) y cuando estuvo frente a la fascinante sonrisa marca Mellark, lo empujó con todas su fuerzas en el firme pecho.

'_Concéntrate, Everdeen'_

-Pero qué…

-¡Eso es por burlarte de mí! –Exclamó tratando de seguir rabiosa.

Peeta la miró con el ceño fruncido, su sonrisa rápidamente reemplazada –no te entiendo.

-¡Me has hecho pensar que te vas besando por ahí!

El gesto del chef se suavizo –no voy besando mujeres por ahí como tú dices.

La honestidad en su voz, el recuerdo de una antigua conversación y la burla de Johanna despejaron su mente en un santiamén. Toda esta confusión se la había creado ella sola. Era cierto eso que le decían sobre que nunca escuchaba –Eso ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Tenía razón. Si él no iba besuqueándose por ahí ¿Qué demonios hacia ella frente a él, a mitad de la noche, en estado de –no podía culpar al alcohol que no había bebido- enojo?

-Vamos –dijo pues Peeta sosteniendo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó sintiéndose ridícula, pero siguiéndole.

Peeta no respondió. Llegaron hasta el departamento –hoy he salido a las diez, no había mucho que hacer –explicó cerrando la puerta una vez que Katniss entró. –Te ves… diferente.

La joven se sintió a la defensiva –tú tampoco estas en mejor estado.

El chef se rió –me refiero a tu cabello suelto. Te ves bien, aunque debo decir que me he encariñado con tu trenza –no esperó respuesta para dirigirse a la cocina.

Katniss lo siguió, ya no recordaba la razón que la había llevado hasta ahí. –He tenido sesiones con un asesor de imagen –de pronto sintió la necesidad de explicarse –Haymitch quiere que estemos preparados para la gira de promoción.

-Pues han hecho un estupendo trabajo, no que lo necesites en realidad.

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia cualquier lugar excepto a Peeta; no estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos. Las personas usualmente la creían huraña; o es lo que ella sentía. – ¿Qué haces? –preguntó cuándo el chef comenzó a sacar con rapidez algunos botes, huevos y otras cosas de sus cabinas.

-Bollos de queso. No tengo nada preparado y además quiero que te enamores de mis bollos calientes.

La joven se rió –eso ha sonado tan ridículo.

Peeta le devolvió la sonrisa –tal vez quieras ayudar.

-¿A calentar tus bollos? – ¿De dónde había salido eso?

-Si quieres –agregó Peeta ladino, pero Katniss podía jurar que había visto un tenue rubor en las mejillas de él.

-Quiero –dijo ella acercándose a él pero esta vez para besarlo.

¡Se sentía tan bien tener esos entrañables labios respondiéndole el beso!

Hasta ese instante fue que comprendió que toda la semana había estado esperando por repetirlo. Con deseo profundizó para olvidar todos los temores que querían salir a la superficie y que le impedirían disfrutar el momento. Los dedos de Peeta se aferraron a su cadera y ella pegó más su cuerpo; hacía frío y necesitaba su calor.

Era como si desde siempre hubiera estado a la deriva y finalmente el barco inestable que era su vida llegara a puerto seguro. Con esta sensación besó a Peeta con mayor pasión y debía reconocer que se sentía bien; demasiado bien.

Peeta fue quien se separó para tomar aire tras un par de minutos –eso ha…

-¿Ha estado genial? –completo Katniss sintiéndose ensoñada.

-Iba a decir que ha quemado mis bollos pero estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo besando una vez más a la joven en la frente sin dejar de sonreír –vamos a cocinar.

Katniss lavó sus manos y observó atentamente como Peeta iba añadiendo ingredientes a la harina. Si alguno tenía sueño, no lo expresó por temor a romper el agradable momento. Cuando terminó de agregar el último toque de mantequilla natural, le indicó a Katniss que los siguiera mezclando.

-Esto es divertido –dijo contenta mientras trataba de amasar la mezcla que olía bastante bien.

-Lo sé. Cuando pequeño, me dejaban jugar con algo de masa. Y si era afortunado, papá me permitía hornear mis muñecos. Nunca tuve el valor de comérmelos.

-Que gran corazón –dijo Katniss sin su usual nota de sarcasmo –debiste sufrir mucho cuando tenías que deshacerte de ellos.

Peeta se encogió de hombros recargado en la barra a su lado –mi hermano Ayron solía comérselos cuando yo me descuidaba, supongo que me acostumbré. –Se movió de lugar –para que se empiece a unir la mantequilla con la harina hay que hacerle así –dijo pegando entonces el pecho a la espalda de Katniss.

La joven se enderezó y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando las manos de Peeta se deslizaron sensualmente por sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos. – ¿Y después? –preguntó nerviosa.

Peeta rió y el cálido aliento acaricio su cuello cuando le dijo al oído –deshacemos las moronas. –Katniss intentó hacerlo, pero cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la boca de Peeta besaba suavemente el punto donde su cuello se unía a su hombro derecho.

-¿Lo hago bien?

-Perfecto –murmuró él dejando un rastro de besos tras su oreja, y acariciando sus manos.

El nudo que sintió en su estómago pronto bajó hasta su vientre y un inquietante sentimiento de calor irradiaba donde quiera que los labios de Peeta e posaban. –Alguien debe atender la masa…

-No seré yo esta noche –dijo apenas despegándose de su piel.

-Peeta…

-A menos que quieras comer de inmediato.

Con el ronquido de la voz, Katniss supo que, al menos ella, no tenía hambre de pan –creo que puede esperar –opinó inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que Peeta tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello.

-Sabes a vainilla –murmuró Peeta recorriendo nuevamente sus brazos hasta rodearla por la cintura.

-No es verdad…

-Para mí sí que lo es –insistió besándola en los labios –y hueles a melocotón.

La joven rió –asocias todo con la comida.

-No lo encuentro tan malo si puedo hacer esto –dijo sugestivamente moviendo una de sus manos más al norte.

Las palabras abandonaron su boca –Lo permito.

-¿En serio? –dijo y la cantante podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o me dejarás esperando como a la masa? – ¿De dónde había sacado toda esta sagacidad que era impropia de ella?

Esto era lo que provocaba la presencia de Peeta en su vida. Sacudía su mundo, sacudía su forma de ser, sacudía su todo. ¿En qué momento este hombre, al que apenas y había tratado, se había abierto camino hasta su corazón? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confusa?

Cuando la temblorosa mano del chef, tan experta en preparar cualquier platillo digno de un rey, apenas y la rozó, la joven jadeo y cada duda y cuestionamiento quedaron en el olvido.

Aquí es donde quería estar en este momento y nada más.

Se giró completamente para poder besar a Peeta con desesperación.

Lo ansiaba.

Lo quería.

Lo necesitaba.

Nunca antes había sentido tan abrumadora congoja, que embotaba fácilmente su raciocinio y dejaba dolor tal en su cuerpo que únicamente era calmado cuando la calidez de este atractivo hombre estaba cerca de ella.

El chef quedó gratamente sorprendido por la respuesta tan pasional de la joven. Cuando le vio frente a su edificio, supo que Katniss lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

Tanto como el aire para vivir.

Como la sal para guisar.

Como sus besos para soñar.

El cuerpo de la cantante se amoldó perfectamente al suyo y pronto entraron en una guerra de sometimiento y deseo que ninguno quiso frenar.

Como si no pesara nada, el joven alzó a Katniss hasta sentarla sobre la barra de su cocina. El ruido que hizo el bowl al impactarse contra el suelo no importó. Demasiado ocupados en reconocerse con su tacto.

Katniss disfrutó el suave roce de la tela de algodón de la camiseta de él bajo sus manos. Peeta olía a pepinillos y a irresistible canela. Inconscientemente rodeo a Peeta con sus piernas para tenerlo más cerca de ella.

No tenía saciedad.

Con los dientes jaló el labio inferior de Peeta y lo escuchó gruñir. Este ruido le dio una sensación poderosa y la invadió de un calor sofocante. La ropa de pronto parecía algo innecesario.

Fue ella quien le sacó la camisa.

Fue ella quien lo besó en la mandíbula y rió con la picazón de su barba de dos días.

Fue ella quien se deshizo del sujetador y le permitió tener acceso a su cuerpo.

Fue ella quien recorrió el marcado torso con devoción y jugueteo con el suave vello que trazaba el varonil camino hasta su cinturón.

Fue ella quien más que nunca lo deseo.

Y sobretodo, fue ella quien le permitió hacerle el amor.

**.**


	11. Capítulo Diez

**¡HOLA! Lamento la tardanza, en verdad me ha costado un poco sacar adelante el capítulo; pero me he esforzado para tenerlo listo. Agradezco sus reviews, cada uno. Quisiera tener tiempo para contestarlos, pero entre el trabajo, actividades y otras cosas apenas tengo tiempo de sacar adelante mis cuatro historias (les invito a leerlas); gracias por su comprensión.**

**¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo y me saluden al final!**

**Capítulo Diez**

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en su denominada habitación de música, mientras trabajaba en la limpieza de su guitarra Gibson Les Paul Deluxe del 71. Esta hermosa pieza de color amarillo oscuro la había encontrado en una venta de garaje sin cuerdas y con mucho polvo encima. Pero le había costado cincuenta pavos y cada centavo valía demasiado la pena; porque debajo de toda esa mugre era un tesoro lo que tenía sobre el desgastado escritorio.

Con delicadeza, como si de una mujer se tratara, tomó la guitarra y la colocó en su regazo para probarla. Tomó el cable que estaba a sus pies y que conectaba a un pequeño amplificador Marshall para conectar la guitarra.

Contuvo el aliento, ¡por todos los cielos, parecía una adolescente en su primera vez!

Cuando rasgueó un sencillo acorde de Re Mayor fue celestial. Y como cada vez que tocaba una guitarra se aisló del mundo, por lo que no escuchó que el resto de la banda acababa de llegar, hasta que escuchó como se conectaba el bajista, y el baterista colocaba sus platillos y ajustaba su tarola.

Esto le encantaba; reunirse, tocar, componer.

Era la conformación de un sábado perfecto.

Si tan solo Katniss se molestara en llegar temprano.

Con creciente enojo marcó y marcó al móvil de la chica esperando a que se dignara a contestarle y le asegurara que iba en la esquina dando la vuelta.

.

El lejano sonido de las vibraciones de su teléfono la removió de la cama donde dormía plácidamente tras una velada estupenda.

Sonriendo recordó detalles de lo que había, _le habían_, hecho. Acostada sobre su estómago giró hacia el otro lado para descubrir que la cama estaba vacía. Sintió un nudo en su pecho al no encontrarse con un intenso par de ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada.

Mas como el teléfono seguía sonando, finalmente tuvo que levantarse para contestar. Apenada en cierto punto por su '_salvaje'_ comportamiento de anoche, se envolvió en la sábana blanca y salió de puntillas de la recamara para tomar su teléfono.

-Buenos días –la saludó risueño el dueño del departamento desde la cocina –ven a desayunar. Y no dudes en deshacerte de esa estorbosa ropa de cama.

Peeta estaba bañado y vestido, probablemente ya había regresado de sus compras matutinas. Katniss se ruborizó al pensar en todo lo que ella había dormido. Asintió tomando su bolsa para contestar el móvil. – ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó finalmente.

-Pasan de las diez.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó recordando que desde hace quince minutos tenía que haber estado en la casa de Gale para ensayar. Aventó su teléfono sobre el sofá y regreso corriendo a la habitación para recoger su ropa; pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

-Supongo que buscas esto –dijo Peeta entrando mientras cargaba las prendas de la cantante.

-Gracias –dijo ella no sin recibir un beso primero.

-¿No te quedaras a desayunar? –preguntó el chef sin tener reparos al observarla vestirse. Era tan hermosa.

-¡No! Quiero decir. Tengo que estar en otra parte justo ahora. Pero créeme que lo lamento porque huele delicioso.

Peeta asintió pero no insistió, aunque originalmente tenía pensado llevarle el desayuno a la cama. En fin, tendría que ser otro día. Sonrió ante el mero pensamiento de una próxima vez –tal vez pueda ponerte algo para que comas en el camino.

Esto debió remover algo en las entrañas de la chica porque aceptó conmovida.

-¿En serio no quieres que te lleve? –le volvió a preguntar unos diez minutos después.

-Llegaré más rápido en metro –le dijo aferrando el envase que contenía la fruta picada y la bolsa con la baguette recién horneada rellena con jamón de pavo y otros ingredientes frescos.

Se dieron un beso de despedida, deseando no tener que separarse.

Katniss se apresuró todo lo que pudo, sin embargo llegó a casa de Gale cuarenta minutos tarde.

-Vaya hora de llegar –gruñó su amigo muy, pero muy molesto. Esta era la primera vez que se veían desde lo ocurrido el lunes en su casa.

La joven no dijo nada, únicamente pasó por debajo del brazo del guitarrista para llegar a la sala donde el grupo hacia algunos ajustes. –Lo siento –se disculpó a manera de saludo.

-Esto no es para nada profesional, Katniss –insistió Gale a pesar de que los demás no le dieron demasiada importancia, ya que todos al menos habían llegado alguna vez más tarde que eso.

-He dicho que lo siento –dijo Katniss girando los ojos mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado del banco de madera donde solía sentarse durante estas sesiones.

-Has estado muy distraída –siguió el guitarrista ignorando sus disculpas –esperemos que esto no continúe durante la gira, porque de otro modo Haymitch tendrá que cancelar y…

-No será necesario –aseguró la joven con las mejillas arreboladas. Intentó por todos los medios guardarse sus acidas respuestas. No entendía porque Gale era el mosqueado, cuando era ella quien había sido la ofendida.

-…Incluso estás diferente… –dijo con desdén y acercándose a ella reparando en la bolsa que Peeta le había dado con el emparedado –y ahora parece que únicamente comes comida lujosa…

-¿Podemos empezar? –interrumpió finalmente el baterista.

Pero Gale continuó –apuesto mi Epiphone Ultra III Midnight Ebony a que vienes de ver a ricitos.

-Ricitos tiene nombre…

-¿Qué tal si empezamos con _'feeling good'_? –Siguió el baterista –Así como con la voz de Nina Simone pero con algo más de intensidad como Muse…

-¡Ni siquiera voy a contestar a eso, Gale! –replicó la cantante a algo que había dicho su amigo.

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? –Gruñó el nuevo recién llegado mientras tapaba la bocina de su móvil –cállense todos –ordenó mientras terminaba su conversación por teléfono. –Bien ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó colgando finalmente –A esta hora ya debería estar escuchando música y no pleito de gatas.

-¿No tienes algunos amigos ricos con quienes ir a jugar al golf, Haymitch? –dijo Katniss ácidamente mientras arrebataba a Gale la bolsa de su almuerzo. Genial, acababa de perder el apetito.

El productor se encogió de hombros pero contestó en el mismo tono – ¿y tú no puedes peinarte? Traes escrita en toda la cara la palabra sexo. –La joven enrojeció y Gale se preparaba para hablar cuando el productor prosiguió –vine a traer esto–explicó dejando caer sobre un taburete una caja plastificada.

-No puede ser… –dijo Katniss completamente impactada inclinándose para tomar la caja que debía contener su disco.

-Aún estoy decidiendo si quiero esa portada, pero mientras he empezado a enviar algunos sencillos a las radios de los estados que recorreremos en la gira –siguió hablando el productor, pero Katniss ya no le escuchaba.

Sintió como sus ojos ardieron al pensar que esto era por lo que había trabajado tanto.

Su sueño finalmente comenzaba a materializarse frente a sus ojos.

.

A Peeta siempre le gustó pasar tiempo en la cocina, cerca de los hornos, picando o realizando cortes precisos en vegetales y carnes, sumergiendo sus dedos en laboriosas pastas de diversos panes, o simplemente poniendo un poco de agua a hervir ya fuera para escalfar algún huevo o preparar un fondo.

Pero recientemente acababa de descubrir algo que le gustaba incluso más que todo eso: despertar al lado de Katniss Everdeen.

Así que mientras pensaba en su buena suerte, fue interrumpido repentinamente por el administrador de 'The Cornucopia' –Venga a mi oficina, chef Mellark.

El sous chef asintió y dejó instrucciones a su ayudante para que continuara con los cortes brunoise que estaba realizando –cuando termines con esto necesitaremos más salsa bechamel –limpió su preciado cuchillo de doce pulgadas.

Era la tercera noche que el chef ejecutivo se tomaba libre, resultando en una carga de trabajo extra para Peeta. Pero a él no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado al trabajo pesado y con el buen humor que traía nada parecía ser demasiado. Delly era la que estaba ofendida porque decía que si iba a hacer el trabajo del chef ejecutivo, al menos le pagaran como a uno.

Podía estar de acuerdo con su amiga, pero no por eso comprendía que querría el administrador con él.

Aun así ordenes de arriba eran prioridad por lo que, y con sincera curiosidad, se apresuró hasta la pequeña oficina que daba por atrás de las cocinas.

El administrador fue al punto y le dijo que los dueños del restaurante querían expandir sus horizontes por lo que le ofrecían a él, Peeta Mellark, el puesto de chef ejecutivo en su próxima sucursal en Manhattan. –Por tu currículo sabemos que has trabajado anteriormente en Nueva York y creemos que te adaptarás fácilmente a las exigencias del puesto.

Peeta estaba impactado –Agradezco su confianza pero…

El administrador lo detuvo –no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Piénsalo, tu sueldo será mejor y se te ayudará con el alojamiento los primeros meses. Es una gran oportunidad y los dueños confían en tu buen juicio para renovar el menú una vez estando allá.

Así de rápido lo despidió.

Peeta regresó a la cocina dándole vueltas al asunto. Ser chef ejecutivo en un reconocido restaurante y en la capital del mundo era una oportunidad única. Era como un ascenso soñado, una buena fortuna, mejor que un golpe de suerte.

¿Pero podría tomarlo?

No le temía a los retos, y sabía que podría con el trabajo que esto representaría, sin embargo ahora había algo o mejor dicho alguien, en su vida que había deseado desde que recordaba.

Así que la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Sería capaz de dejar a la chica de sus sueños?

Pero otra cuestión surgía cuando de Katniss Everdeen se trataba: ¿Realmente ella lo quería en su vida?

Si es verdad que habían compartido fabulosos besos y que ya habían establecido la mutua atracción que sentían por el otro ¿pero era eso simplemente lo que tenían? ¿Mera atracción física?

El estaba seguro que la quería. No necesitaba pasar toda una vida con la joven para saberlo, pero el meollo del asunto era si Katniss se sentía igual con respecto a él.

¿Qué tal si no era así?

¿O que ocurriría cuando empezara su carrera como cantante?

Porque él no dudaba ni por un segundo de su talento y sabía que a la joven le esperaba un gran futuro ¿y entonces él que tendría que ofrecerle? ¿Dónde quedaría él?

¿Acaso no las personas famosas salían con personas igualmente famosas, o al menos que anduvieran moviéndose en la farándula? ¿Qué tal si ella prefería su carrera a estar con él?

Claro que él no le pediría que renunciara a sus sueños por permanecer a su lado, porque lo que más quería el chef, era que Katniss fuera feliz.

Más bien su temor era que ella se diera en cuenta de que merecía a alguien mejor que un simple chef, quien deseaba algún día abrir su propio restaurante.

Pronto su mente le dibujó la imagen de un hombre alto y musculoso sin rostro por el que la chica lo abandonaría.

Momento.

Se estaba apresurando demasiado, primero debía establecer algo serio con la cantante antes de imaginarse cientos de escenarios que podrían nunca ocurrir.

Igual que si siguiera una receta de cocina, debía ir paso a paso y cuando fuera necesario poner algo de su ingenio, guiado por su instinto.

Sin embargo de algo estaba muy seguro y eso era que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para demostrarle a la joven lo que le había dicho aquella ocasión en el puerto.

Que el amor era mucho más que para la sobrevivencia.

.

Katniss se sentía feliz. Gale había puesto el disco en su reproductor y como banda disfrutaron de su trabajo. No porque fuera suyo, pero la verdad es que era realmente bueno.

El material obró maravillas que incluso Gale y Katniss olvidaron sus discusiones pasadas y hasta compartieron un abrazo de felicidad y felicitaciones.

Decidiendo que debían celebrarlo, Haymitch les invitó unos tragos, pero la joven rechazó la invitación porque simplemente quería compartir esto con su hermana Primrose.

Despidiéndose de todos y prometiendo que se reunirían al día siguiente para ensayar, se fue a su casa para hablar con Prim y darle la noticia. Prim gritó de emoción y planificó una cena familiar para celebrar.

Además de hablar a su hermana, envió mensajes a Johanna y a Finnick para ponerles al tanto sobre lo ocurrido.

-_Podríamos ir a festejar al bar de Jo_ –le dijo Finnick devolviéndole de inmediato la llamada –_aunque lo mejor sería esperar hasta la noche previa a la gira. Por cierto ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano anoche?_

-Adiós, Odair –fue la respuesta antes de colgarle.

Johanna en cambio le preguntó más sobre su noche con _sexy_ que sobre el disco.

-¿Únicamente piensas en sexo, Jo?

-_Ósea que si tuviste romance anoche…_ –aseguró Johanna –_quiero que me cuentes todos los sucios detalles. Pero no ahora, están por hacerme mi tratamiento de blanqueado de dientes y no quiero provocar un accidente. ¿Esta noche en el bar?_

-No hoy. Ya he hablado con Prim y hemos quedado de cenar juntas para festejar. Ya te llamo para quedar de acuerdo ¿está bien?

_-Claro, descerebrada. Además quiero ir a un buen lugar para presumir mi sonrisa de comercial._

Katniss sonrió pensando en un rubio que conocía muy bien y que tenía perlas por dientes. De pronto una sensación de felicidad se renovó en su pecho y decidió que quería compartir esto con Peeta.

De hecho tenía que haberlo hecho hace horas.

Mientras salía de su casa aceptablemente arreglada para cenar con su madre y Prim, marcó al móvil de Peeta, esperando que este tuviera un minuto libre para compartir su dicha.

¡Como preferiría mil veces mejor verlo!

Pero aunque era imposible en ese momento hacerlo, su estómago no dejo de retorcerse mientras esperaba a que sonara el tono.

-_¡Katniss! ¿Cómo estás?_

La joven podía escuchar el ruido de platos chocando, voces hablando, música suave sonando –suena a que estas muy ocupado.

_-¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! Pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti. –_Tras una pausa agregó –_Ya quiero verte._

La joven rió mientras detenía un taxi –apenas nos vimos esta mañana ¿recuerdas?

-_Pero nunca parece ser suficiente._ –La joven se ruborizó mientras le indicaba al chofer a donde llevarla. – _¿Estás en la calle?_

-Sí. Mi hermana ha organizado una improvisada cena para festejar.

-_No me digas que es tu cumpleaños porque me sentiría muy mal…_ –dijo Peeta y en verdad sonaba afligido.

-No lo es, puedes estar tranquilo –tomó aire, de pronto no sabía cómo decirle, así que lo hizo como mejor podía, directo al grano –hoy me han dado la muestra final del disco.

Silencio y entonces un golpe de emoción – _¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades! Así que por eso es la celebración._

-Yeap, Prim adora las reuniones.

-_Me da gusto por ti, Katniss. Quisiera estar ahí para demostrártelo._

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral – ¿Por qué no vienes? –soltó de pronto sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma –claro, cuando salgas de trabajar. ¿Sabes que mi hermana te recuerda de cuando estudiábamos en Panem?

Pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Peeta cuando este contestó –_Soy difícil de olvidar –_bromeó _–Me gustaría ir, pero no estoy seguro de a qué hora saldré. _

-Oh –intentó ocultar la decepción de su voz.

-Pero e_n cuanto salga te marco para ver si aún las alcanzo; si no de todas maneras tendremos que vernos para celebrar. ¿De acuerdo?_

-Si –respondió la joven. –Esperaré tu llamada.

Cuando llegó al pequeño lugar donde su madre y hermana vivían, le sorprendió encontrar las luces apagadas. Preocupada trató de recordar si había quedado en otro lugar hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de adentro. Tomó su llave de emergencia y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una grata bienvenida.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron no únicamente su madre y su hermana, también estaba toda la familia Hawthorne reunida.

**.**

**¿Irá Peeta a llegar a la cena familiar? ¿Alguien dice: ¡sí!?**


	12. Capítulo Once

**¡Gracias mil por sus comentarios! Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores y saludos a los fieles seguidores de esta historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy y no dejen de pasar a dejarme un comentario. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayamos superado los 100 reviews! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ustedes son MA-RA-VI-LLO-SAS/SOS!**

**Capítulo Once**

* * *

-Cuando dijiste que sería una cena familiar, no me imaginé esto –dijo sonriente abrazando a su hermana.

-Somos como de la familia, Katniss –dijo Rory acercándose hasta ella. Era un joven de verdad atractivo, aunque no tan alto como su hermano mayor. –Además si debes culpar a alguien que sea a Gale porque fue quien le dio las nuevas a Hazelle. Y ya ves cómo es de insistente…

-Sigo siendo tu madre, Rory Hawthorne. –Le regañó la amable mujer envolviendo a Katniss en un maternal abrazo –ya no hay respeto. Felicidades, cariño.

-Gracias, Hazelle.

-¿Por qué ella si puede decirte así? –se quejó el joven cruzándose de brazos, pero nadie le respondió, su novia en cambio lo llevó hasta la cocina.

Todos felicitaron a la cantante. Hasta Gale la abrazó de nuevo.

-Pensé que saldrías con los chicos –le dijo a su amigo mientras se sentaban en la mesa para cenar.

-Fui, pero tenían la intención de seguir toda la noche, y luego Prim me llamó y pues aquí estamos.

-Incluso se ha bañado –dijo Rory en voz alta desde el otro lado del pequeño inmueble.

-No me acostumbro a verlos juntos –comentó Katniss mirando a su hermana tomada de la mano del hermano de su mejor amigo.

-Eso es porque para ti siempre será la pequeña Prim. La que lloró y lloró hasta que la dejaste tener ese animalucho peludo.

-Buttercup –asintió recordando –creyó que era la cosa más adorable que hubiera visto nunca. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Rory la hizo llorar cuando comentó que era el gato más feo del mundo.

-Qué tiempos aquellos –dijo Gale entre risas. –Ma, ¿me pasas el puré de papas?

-Hace mucho que no los veía reír tanto juntos –Hazelle dijo mientras le acercaba el recipiente verde.

El joven lo recibió y se sirvió una generosa porción para cubrir sus chuletas –ocurría más seguido, pero Katniss ha estado… ¿cómo decirlo? Actuando _extraña_ últimamente. –Se aseguró que todos en la mesa le prestaran atención –por ejemplo, esta mañana…

Prim fue la única que notó como Katniss se ponía toda roja y crujía los nudillos, señal de que estaba a punto de explotar tal cual olla exprés, así que rápido salió por la tangente – ¿alguien quiere café? –Preguntó levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-A mí no me dejan beber –comentó tristísima la hermana menor de Gale desviando la atención de éste. Posy era una niña encantadora y el bebé de la familia por lo que todos le escucharon con interés.

-Ya crecerás y podrás hacerlo cuando quieras –le contestó su hermano mayor acariciando suavemente su coronilla.

Katniss trató de no sonreír ante la escena. Estos eran los momentos en los que Gale, _el verdadero Gale_, hacía su aparición. Era un joven ciertamente apegado a su familia; así como ella –te ayudo a poner el agua.

Ambas hermanas se escabulleron a la cocina. Katniss respirando con profundidad repetidas veces. _'¡Ese Gale!'_ Alejada de él, volvía a sentir enfado hacia su mejor amigo.

-Ahora sí. Dime que es lo que ha pasado allá afuera –dijo Prim cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su hermana fijamente.

-Nada… –trató de mentir en vano.

Su hermana sonrió girando los ojos –vamos, Katniss. Sabes que la negación no funciona conmigo.

Eso era algo muy cierto. Desde pequeñas Prim siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para saber las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Cada vez que Katniss quería ocultarle algo, era imposible porque la pequeña Prim no descansaba hasta conocer qué era lo que afligía a su hermana. Con los años perfeccionó su don y por eso estaban manteniendo esta conversación en este momento.

-Prim…

-Anda, Katniss. No me hagas decirle a mamá.

La joven la miró escéptica – ¿en verdad crees que eso te servirá?

La practicante de medico rió con ganas –claro que no, pero antes funcionaba bastante bien. Ahora, que si me cuentas, tal vez pueda echarte una mano cuando la necesites…

-¿Ya está el café, niñas? –preguntó su madre desde el comedor.

-¡Ya mero! –Gritó Prim antes de volverse para servir el agua en la cafetera –dime, Kat. Antes de que volvamos al comedor y no pueda cubrirte con lo que dice Gale.

-De acuerdo, patito –dijo diciéndole como le llamaba de cariño –Peeta y yo… ¡Cuidado! –exclamó cuando su hermana dejó caer una taza de porcelana en el piso.

-¡¿Todo bien?!

-¡Sí, mamá! –contestó Prim apresurándose a limpiar. – ¿Entonces Peeta y tú…?

-¡Sssh! –siseó alarmada.

La rubia habló por lo bajo – ¿entonces Peeta y tú…? –Pronto abrió los ojos en comprensión – ¡oh, Katniss! Que fantástico. Ya bajo la voz… –lo hizo cuando su hermana le lanzó esa mirada –ahora entiendo el humor de Gale.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Prim volvió a girar los ojos una vez más –olvidaba que eres tan obtusa cuando se trata de relaciones.

-Prim…

-Lo que quiero decir, es que Gale… bueno. –Ahora no sabía si evidenciar al joven que era como de la familia. –Él… bueno…

-Me ha besado. –Soltó Katniss.

-… ¿Quién? ¿Gale? –La cantante asintió y Prim silbó suavemente – ¿Y?

-Pues… –en eso sonó su teléfono. Rápidamente se puso pálida.

Le miró con curiosidad – ¿No piensas contestar?

-Es Peeta. No sabía que los Hawthorne cenarían con nosotras y le he invitado…

-Uhhh.

-Nada de uh. –Urgió – ¿Qué hago?

Prim intentó no reír de su hermana porque lastimaría sus sentimientos, pero en momentos como este se preguntaba porque razón Katniss era la hermana mayor –pues dile que lo esperamos. Hay comida de sobra y no creo que se queden mucho tiempo más. Es más, sirvo de una buena vez el café. Pero promete que me pondrás al tanto luego.

La joven asintió mientras contestaba el móvil –claro, Peeta. No te apures, toma tu tiempo. –Colgó antes de escucharse como si no quisiera que fuera.

Y no quería eso ¿verdad?

De pronto la idea de que Prim tuviera la oportunidad de charlar con él le pareció adecuada, porque para ella era muy valiosa y hasta primordial la opinión de su hermana. Más repuesta y bastante contenta volvió a la cena. Los invitados no tardarían en irse, Peeta llegaría después y todo sería perfecto.

-Juguemos Jenga –opinó Rory después del café y las galletas.

El semblante de la cantante volvió a caer. Jugar este juego de palos de madera era una tradición y podría mantenerlos entretenidos por al menos una hora más. Exactamente lo que no quería en ese momento.

Buscó la mirada de Prim, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y sacó la caja de la alacena.

Posy dormitaba en el sofá y las madres de familia platicaban a gusto cerca de ella. Katniss no dejaba de ver el reloj, esperando (maleducadamente) que los Hawthorne se fueran pronto. Incluso no le hizo caso a las burlas de los hermanos Hawthorne cada vez que tiraba la torre de piezas. Mientras Gale la estudiaba con sospecha, Prim comentó que era un poco tarde, pero usualmente los varones Hawthorne eran un poco lentos para captar insinuaciones que no tenían interés en escuchar.

-Te ves ansiosa, Kat. ¿No quieres recostarte un rato? –Preguntó cariñosamente su madre; no siendo el guitarrista el único en darse cuenta de su extraña actitud.

-No, yo… debo contestar esta llamada –explicó cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Atravesó la sala para alcanzar la puerta principal y salir por ella lanzando una mirada desesperada a su hermana. – ¿Peeta? Espérame ahí –dijo cuando salió del departamento y nadie podría escucharla –no te muevas te encuentro en menos de cinco minutos.

Bajó las escaleras del triplex para ir al encuentro de Peeta. Tal vez si cruzaba los dedos y la suerte estaba de su lado, los Hawthorne se irían en ese momento.

Empero si la vida le había enseñado algo, es que la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado.

-¡Hey! –la saludó parado en la esquina donde había una cabina telefónica. A la cantante le dio un vuelco el corazón. Peeta estaba realmente atractivo con su chaqueta oscura y su arrebatadora sonrisa. Sostenía una caja similar a la que había llevado al cumpleaños de Johanna.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó olvidando su preocupación anterior. Cuando llegó frente al chef respiró la deliciosa fragancia masculina que emanaba de él.

-Si me dejas besarte puede que te diga. –La joven no lo pensó mucho para asentir. El tono seductor podía obrar maravillas aun en el carácter más firme del planeta.

Mientras Katniss suspiraba en la boca de Peeta, el chef le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo libre para acercarla más a él.

Cuando estaban juntos todo parecía ser más fácil.

Peeta, como parecía ser su costumbre, fue quien se separó primero para desilusión de Katniss. –Si queremos que esta tarta llegue a su destino, será mejor que nos detengamos en este momento.

-Tal vez no quiero compartirla –susurró la cantante permitiéndose ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida.

¿En qué la convertía este buenazo?

El joven Mellark rió y plantó un ligerísimo beso en los apetecibles labios que habían susurrado su nombre la noche anterior – ¿Quién ha dicho que es para ti? –Inquirió juguetonamente.

Frunciendo el ceño preguntó – ¿entonces para quién?

-¿Qué no es obvio? De algún modo debo ganarme el afecto del resto de las Everdeen.

-¿Quién ha dicho que has ganado mi afecto? –le regresó el comentario con fingida presunción.

-Eeh… –las orejas del rubio se pusieron rojas.

Katniss sonrió satisfecha por haber dejado sin palabras al fácil de labia Mellark –andando. Y he de advertirte que no conocerás únicamente a dos encantadoras y blandas mujeres –dijo soltándose para colocarse detrás de él y así empujarle por la ancha y firme espalda.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó con sorpresa ya que tenía entendido que únicamente eran la señora Everdeen y Prim la familia de Katniss.

-Conocerás a quienes consideramos parte de la familia. ¿No te echarás para atrás o sí? –preguntó con ese tonillo seductor que el chef había empleado antes.

Con sinceridad respondió –nunca si es lo que tengo que pasar para estar contigo.

La agradable sensación que se alojó en su pecho no le permitió replicar.

Cuando entraron a la estancia, los rostros de todos los presentes, exceptuando el de Prim, los recordarían para siempre.

-Pero que demo… –soltó Gale desde el piso, antes de que su madre le diera un golpecito en la cabeza.

-…nios –completó Rory por su hermano, recibiendo igualmente una palmada en la nuca. –Auch.

Tras un largo e incomodísimo silencio, el acabado de llegar carraspeó sonoramente tocando la espalda baja de Katniss (hasta donde los ojos grises de _alguien_ lo siguieron). La joven brincó pero logró reaccionar de inmediato. –Este es Peeta Mellark –dijo cortante.

Cuando nadie reaccionó; ni Katniss hizo ademán de hacer algo, Prim se levantó diciendo en tono ligero –un gusto, Peeta. Tendrás que disculparnos, no estamos acostumbrados a que Katniss traiga personas a la casa.

-Entiendo –contestó con ligereza, en ese modo suyo. –Tú debes ser Primrose. Te recuerdo de cuando eras pequeña.

Sorpresivamente Prim se sonrojó, provocando que Rory se levantara inmediatamente del piso y se colocara posesivamente a su lado. Definitivamente los hermanos eran MUY similares en su carácter. –Soy Rory Hawthorne. Novio de Primrose.

-Rory ¿Cómo el cantante Rory Storm?

-Sí.

La rubia interrumpió empujando a su novio a un lado –puedes decirme Prim, Peeta. Primrose es demasiado rimbombante –bromeo dándole la mano. Peeta le ofreció el postre que traía y ella lo tomó gustosa –serviré un poco ¿mamá?

-¡Oh, sí! –Se disculpó la señora Everdeen –soy la madre de Katniss y Prim. Me resultas muy familiar. De hecho me recuerdas a alguien… ¿De casualidad eres familiar de Lachlan Mellark?

-Un gusto –Peeta sonrió –y así es, Lachlan es mi padre.

-Ya veo. Te pareces mucho a él. Fuimos buenos amigos en la High School –explicó a los demás, quienes de a poco salían de su estupor. –Entonces has de conocer a Katniss desde hace muchos años.

-La verdad es que sí. Aunque debo decir que ha sido una absoluta sorpresa reencontrarnos.

-Me imagino –murmuró Gale poniéndose de pie. Katniss le lanzó una advertencia con los ojos para que se comportara. –_Ricitos_ –le dio la mano con un fuerte apretón.

-Gale –devolvió el gesto con firmeza.

Se sostuvieron por varios segundos más; ninguno dispuesto a darse por vencido.

El guitarrista abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Prim resultó más rápida que él –toma, Gale. Come esto –le obligó a sostener un encantador platito con una delgada rebanada de tarta de chocolate y almendras, y no satisfecha con eso, le metió una cucharada repleta en la boca. –Es que a nuestro Gale le encanta el chocolate –explico con toda la naturalidad posible.

-De hecho es a mí, Primmy –dijo Rory haciendo un ridículo puchero mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado –concedió con fingida inocencia –lo siento, Gale.

-Ven a cenar, Peeta –aprovechó a decir Katniss tomándolo del brazo y llevándole hasta la cocina. Claro que no sin darles una mirada que decía 'pórtense bien' a todos los presentes.

En cuanto desaparecieron las murmuraciones se dejaron escuchar.

-¿Quién rayos es ese joven, mamá?

-¡Vick Hawthorne! Sé más educado.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, Gale Hawthorne –le detuvo Prim aferrándole por la camisa.

-Pero…

-A ningún lado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Peeta sonreía satisfecho con la reacción de todo el mundo –eso ha estado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-No le encuentro lo divertido –murmuró la joven sirviendo un generoso plato de comida. ¡La habían avergonzado frente a Peeta! –Aunque no es que deba darles explicaciones de con quien salgo.

Un inesperado silencio se levantó entre ellos.

¿Acaso Katniss acababa de decir, lo que acababa de decir?

Peeta se acercó a la tensa joven que presionaba los botones del horno de microondas con furia – ¿significa que estamos saliendo?

-No…

-¿No? –Murmuró besando suavemente su oreja –porque sabía que sólo los novios podían hacer esto.

-Estamos en mi cocina… –le recordó cerrando los ojos.

-Y por cierto me encanta.

-Peeta…

-Solo reconoce que estamos saliendo y me comportaré.

-De acuerdo –murmuró mientras la alarma del micro sonaba. No necesitaba ver al chef para reconocer la sonrisa triunfante. Sacó el plato.

-Tal vez debas presentarme como tu novio –comentó Peeta recordando a Gale.

-No me presiones –gruñó haciéndolo reír.

Volvieron juntos al comedor, donde ambas familias no se molestaron en ocultar su curiosidad, y a juzgar por la cara de Prim, no había tenido éxito en llamar a los buenos modales.

-¿Quién es él, mami? –preguntó Posy que acababa de despertar y encontraba el silencio demasiado fuera de lugar.

-Tal vez Katniss pueda responder eso –intervino un Gale cortante desde la sala. Sentía que gracias a esto su cena no haría digestión y debía culpar al _intruso_ por ello.

La pequeña caminó hasta la mesa donde los ojos azules de Peeta brillaban con diversión al percibir la tensión de la cantante –hola. ¿Me prestas a tu novio?

Si no tienes idea de como ir directo al grano, Posy siempre será tu mejor opción para lograrlo.

El único ruido que se escuchó fue el de Peeta atragantándose con la comida (le había dado un ataque de risa), porque toda la familia esperaba expectante una respuesta de Katniss ya que nunca le habían conocido un novio formalmente.

Gale tardó menos de dos segundos en llegar hasta ellos. Ni siquiera Prim pudo preverlo. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, dio duras palmadas a la espalda del chef –no seas tontita, Posy –dijo arrepintiéndose de la situación que él mismo había generado al provocar a Katniss. ¡Pero es que estaba tan celoso!

-¡Detente, Gale! –exclamó Katniss cuando Peeta dejó de toser, pero seguía recibiendo golpes en la espalda.

-¿Qué? –fingió inocencia dando una última palmada.

-Lo va a matar –murmuró la voz de Vick, el varón más joven.

Nadie supo si Katniss a Gale, o Gale a Peeta.

Mientras estos discutían acaloradamente y la familia intervenía en voz alta, Peeta se levantó para ponerle fin a este espectáculo. Era una noche para celebrar, no para discutir.

Aunque claro, para él estaba más que claro que Gale quería arrebatarle a su chica.

_SU chica._

¿Qué bien se escuchaba esto, verdad?

Podía tomarla de la mano y besarla cuando quisiera...

Y cualquier momento sería bueno para eso.

Incluso este.

El ruido más insignificante fue aspirado cuando tomó a Katniss por los hombros y le plantó un beso en la boca.

_Toma esta rockstar._

_**.**_

**Vale. Que cada quien diga cuál es el perfume que creen que usaría Peeta. Yo opino que 'The Dreamer' de Versace ¡Me encanta esa loción! Tan solo de pensarlo se me hace agua la boca...**

**Y sobre el próximo capítulo; ¿Que creen que pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Gale? Y más importante: ¿Quién quiere empujar a Katniss y recibir el beso del chef!Peeta? Porque yo quiero. ¿Tú quieres? ¿Quieres continuación? Reviews pueden ser dejados abajo. Besos!**


	13. Capítulo Doce

**Sin sus reviews, esta historia no tendría razón de ser, ¡muchísimas gracias! **

**Espero que disfruten la lectura y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Capítulo Doce**

* * *

Sin pensárselo posó sus manos en el amplio pecho de Peeta.

De un modo retorcido encontraba este momento excitante. Pero comprenda el mundo que no era su culpa; simplemente Peeta Mellark besaba condenadamente bien. ¿En dónde había estado oculto este estupendo 'besador' durante todos estos años?

Pero aunque de buena gana hubiera seguido en esta posición, tuvo que apartarse bruscamente cuando Posy comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada. Lo que pasa es que siendo la única hija de Hazelle Hawthorne, la niña había crecido soñando con los romances de cuentos de hadas; por lo que le era imposible no emocionarse cuando veía estos momentos en las películas o en la vida real.

-Calla, Posy –la voz de Vick cortó el aplauso que era el único sonido en la casa de las Everdeen –que estás apoyando al bando incorrecto.

La niña volvió su vista perpleja hacia su hermano mayor, quien parecía echar humo por las orejas.

-Creo que es hora de irnos –informó rápidamente la señora Hawthorne quien, conociendo a sus retoños, sabía que esto podía terminar muy, pero muy mal.

-Pero aún no acaba la fiesta, mamá… –observó Posy.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer su madre fue ignorarla –Gracias por todo…

-¿Sales con él? –repentinamente Gale alzó su voz, semejante a un gruñido tosco y defensivo.

La sala completa se sumió nuevamente en el silencio anterior, todo mundo esperando la respuesta de Katniss.

-…

Peeta hubiera preferido que saliera de la boca de su ahora novia, pero conociendo lo… _complicada_ que podía ser, prefirió ponerle punto final a la situación él mismo –así es –y de paso remarcar su posición como pareja.

-Le he preguntado a ella –le dijo Gale sin si quiera mirarlo.

-Y yo te he contestado a ti ¿qué no te basta con eso? –le preguntó Peeta desafiante.

-Simplemente no es tu asunto –Gale se enderezó aún más, demostrando que le sacaba casi una cabeza al chef.

-Es mi asunto porque Katniss es mi _novia_ –recalcó Peeta sin amedrentarse al cruzarse de brazos.

La palabra fue demasiado para Gale –Hijo de…

Prim iba a comentar algo, pero no tuvo el tiempo.

-Suficiente los dos –intervino Katniss finalmente parándose entre los dos. –Actúan como un par de… de… –no hallaba las palabras.

-¿…de bebés? –Posy siempre voluntariosa a ayudar.

-Gracias, Posy. –La niña sonrió. –Sí. Están actuando como un par de bebés. Y sí, Gale. Me veo con Peeta. –El novio sonrió triunfante, aunque le duró poco su victoria –pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado molesta contigo, Peeta –le recriminó antes de salir furiosa hacia la habitación que compartió con su hermana por varios años.

¡La había besado frente a todos! ¡De todos los lugares del universo, la había besado ni nada más ni nada menos que en la casa de su madre!

De pronto estaba toda molesta.

¿Qué esperaba además? ¿Qué todo mundo se agradara de inmediato y se hicieran buenos amigos?

De seguro así sería si Gale no tuviera sentimientos por ella. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso? ¿O es que ella le había dado señas erróneas de que le correspondía?

Fantástico.

Si Gale salía herido de su relación con Peeta, se sentiría terriblemente culpable porque después de todo, Gale era su mejor amigo. ¡Tenían tanto en común! Ambos perdieron a sus padres que eran amigos mutuos, la pasión de ambos era la música, trabajaban juntos, sus familias eran muy unidas, sus hermanos menores salían juntos…

Sin embargo dejar a Peeta le era impensable.

¿En qué momento el chef se había abierto una brecha hasta ella? Estaba claro que existía mucha atracción en el plano físico, pero no era solo eso. Peeta le gustaba en muchas formas. Desde la High School… ¿Quién más que Peeta Mellark se atrevería a atravesar corriendo en solo ropa interior el escenario para que dejaran de burlarse de la paralizada Katniss en el concurso de talentos? Porque eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Pero no era simplemente el acto de heroísmo del joven lo que la había ganado. Estaba su carácter bueno y apacible, incluso gracioso. Las pésimas bromas que se gastaba la hacían sonreír, y su delicioso talento culinario podía alimentar su estómago, pero su intensa mirada acariciaba su alma.

Y sus ojos… ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, sus ojos! Como le gustaba ese azul que brillaba pícaramente al escucharla reír. Y no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que provocaban sus besos.

Vaya. Ahora que analizaba las cosas con cautela, sintió que había sido demasiado dura con Peeta. Tenía que salir a arreglarlo.

-¿Katniss? –antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, su hermana entró a la habitación. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Prim. Únicamente ese par me ha hecho desvariar. ¿Siguen allá afuera los Hawthorne?

La joven negó pero se mordió el labio, indecisa si contarle a Katniss que había ocurrido. –No, ya se han ido. Y Peeta también.

-_Oh_ – ¿Qué más podía esperar? ¿Qué Peeta la esperara a que se le bajase el enojo? Ni ella se hubiera esperado. Notó que su hermana se guardaba algo más –vamos, Prim. Sabes que tendrás que contármelo de todos modos. ¿Tan mal se pusieron las cosas?

-Yo no diría que terribles, pero si incomodas. Cuando azotaste la puerta, Gale le dijo algunas cosas más a Peeta. No escuché bien porque Hazelle se estaba despidiendo, pero lo que le haya dicho fue lo que le hizo irse antes que todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Le pregunté a Gale cuando se despidió de mí pero únicamente me dijo, que Haymitch le dijo, que la gira comenzaría dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas? –Preguntó exaltada. – ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? De seguro les dio la noticia cuando se fueron a embriagar juntos. –Le explicó a su hermana y después preguntó – ¿Dices que Peeta se fue?

-Yup. Le he dicho que podía quedarse, pero declinó la invitación. La verdad es que de pronto se veía tristísimo –comentó la rubia con igual tristeza.

Katniss se sintió terrible –debo irme, Prim. –Su hermana asintió, no creyendo necesario preguntar a donde iba, porque siendo su hermana la comprendía, pero de todas formas recibió una explicación. –Tengo que arreglar esto con Peeta.

.

Peeta estaba consternado y las dudas que tuvo anteriormente no se hicieron esperar.

Gale le había dicho que su gira comenzaría dentro de dos semanas y que por el bien de la carrera de Katniss, debía dejarla en paz porque no habría cabida para él en la vida de ella.

El chef quiso replicar algo pero si la joven huía a la primera de cambio ¿Qué le esperaba cuando se fuera de gira y se separara de él por largo tiempo? ¿Echaría todo por la borda, por su mero confort?

No quería y preferiría mil veces perder una pierna que reconocerlo, pero lo que dijo Gale-_rockstar_-Hawthorne era cierto.

Katniss no tenía espacio en su vida para él.

Por la hora que era, tardó un buen rato en encontrar estacionamiento. Dado que vivía en un edificio sin estacionamiento tardó otro tanto en hallar donde dejar su auto. Cuando finalmente lo dejó aparcado en un lugar permitido, tuvo que caminar casi dos bloques para llegar a su casa.

Si era así de complicado en esta ciudad, ¿cómo sería si volvía a la gran manzana?

Probablemente terminaría comprándose una motocicleta o de plano una scooter.

Desafortunadamente la velada no ocurrió como lo hubiera querido. En su imaginación se vio rodeado de las Everdeen, y ellas reían sus bromas y alababan lo delicioso de su pastel, mientras Katniss les decía con una enorme sonrisa complaciente que eran pareja.

Suspiró.

¿Debía renunciar a ella tan pronto? ¡Apenas y la había hecho su novia, y ella ya se había enojado con él!

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que besarla frente a su familia y amigos no había sido su movimiento más inteligente ¿pero y qué? La estrella de rock estaba actuando absurdamente, y él no iba a permitir que sacara a Katniss de sus casillas.

Pero como siempre, el plan le explotó en la cara, aunque poniéndose parejos, Katniss había sobreactuado.

-Un penny por tus pensamientos. –Era Delly quien iba llegando acompañada de Ernesto, el chef que trabajaba con ellos. Iban muy bien vestidos, parece que volvían de fiesta. –Adelántate, Ernest. Déjame intercambiar unas palabras con Peet. –Nadie observó su manía a botar la última vocal de sus nombres.

El chef hispano asintió –buenas noches, Peeta. –Y a su novia dijo –Te espero arriba, cielo.

Delly esperó a que su pareja avanzara algunos cuantos pasos –ahora sí podemos besuquearnos tranquilamente.

Peeta no pudo evitar reír – ¡únicamente bromea, Ernesto!

Escucharon las risas del novio de Delly – ¡es lo que siempre me dicen!

Sonrieron mientras se sentaban en la banqueta – ¿cómo te ha ido en la reunión familiar?

Peeta se encogió de hombros mientras le platicaba lo acontecido.

-Ya veo –dijo Delly minutos después. –Pero creo que es ridículo pensar como lo estás haciendo. ¿Qué no debes dejar que sea ella quien lo decida? Comprendo que temas que lo que escoja no sea lo que quieres, pero de todos modos es lo que ocurre en las relaciones de pareja. Si no confían en el otro, su relación nunca fructificará y de igual forma no terminará bien. Pero… –Lo abraza –también creo que eres maravilloso, y sería una tonta al no escogerte.

-Ejem.

Se separaron o mejor dicho, Peeta empujó bruscamente a Delly, cuando la mismísima Katniss Everdeen fue quien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas.

-Auch…

-¡Katniss! –Se puso de pie de inmediato. ¿Qué tanto acababa de escuchar? –Te presento a…

Pero ella lo interrumpió para decir –te has ido sin despedirte apropiadamente, _cariño_.

_-Eeeh… –_Alto ahí. ¿Cómo le acababa de llamar? Esta noche finalmente volvía a ponerse mejor.

-Hola, soy Delly –se presentó la despampanante (o así le pareció a Katniss) rubia levantándose igualmente y mirando la escena con curiosidad.

La joven cantante se obligó a sonreír tensamente –y yo soy la _novia_ de Peeta.

Delly comprendió la advertencia implícita en la morena por lo que sonrió brevemente antes de añadir –y yo la _amiga_. –Se miraron unos segundos más antes de volverse finalmente a Peeta con una gran sonrisa hecha a propósito –no vemos mañana, _Peet_. Un placer conocerte, Katniss.

¿Qué ocurría esta noche que todos enfatizaban palabras y relaciones?

-¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? –se preguntó a sí misma la joven con una ceja arqueada y esperando alguna reacción de parte de Peeta. –Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras este tipo de… _amigas_.

El chef le devolvió una mirada con curiosidad –Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible.

-Bueno… No es normal que un hombre como tú, tenga amigas así de atractivas y no ocurra nada entre ustedes.

-¿Un hombre como yo? –Entonces sonrió pícaramente –estás celosa –afirmó.

-¿Celosa, yo? ¡Ja! No en esta vida y menos de… ella. –Alzó la cabeza con superioridad.

La sonrisa del chef se hizo aún más grande –no te preocupes, _cariño_ –le dijo usando la misma palabra que ella usara primero –Delly y yo solo somos amigos.

Su sonrisa molestó a Katniss, por lo que contestó, pero sin intención hiriente –al igual que Gale y yo.

Peeta gruñó en disconformidad –vale. Yo he estado más celoso. ¿Me perdonas? No debí besarte frente a tu familia.

-Perdóname tú –contradijo, no sin esfuerzo porque no estaba acostumbrada a disculparse con nadie –yo no debí enojarme contigo. Gale se estaba comportando como un grano en el trasero.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo de que Gale fue un grano en el trasero?

Se rió –eso y también de que todo queda olvidado entonces –sonrió envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-No todo –murmuró Katniss entre sus brazos. –Ese beso me dejó absolutamente insatisfecha, señor Mellark.

El apuesto chef se apartó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos –quiero asumir que no ha sido por mi falta de habilidades, señorita Everdeen.

La joven giró los ojos –obvio que no. Pero no estés tan satisfecho de ti mismo, he tenido besos mejores.

Su cara brilló –Mientes.

-Sí. –Sonrió – ¿Seguirás esta absurda charla o vas a besarme? –No necesitó repetirlo dos veces, ni ella exigir más porque Peeta nunca la decepcionaba.

Si había alguien en quien podía confiar, ese era el hijo del panadero, el chico estrella de enorme sonrisa y gran corazón.

Algo repentino y cálido se extendió por su pecho, por sus extremidades, por todo su ser. Esto era algo que no había sentido desde que… bueno, desde nunca.

¿Era acaso amor? ¿Así es como se sentía este sentimiento?

No estaba segura, porque al mismo tiempo que le gustaba esta sensación, sentía la repentina necesidad de salir huyendo y no volver a ver jamás. De acuerdo, estaba exagerando, pero si sintió un horrible pánico de que esta felicidad le pudiese ser arrebatada.

¿Y entonces como podría sobrevivir?

Con desesperación se aferró al cuello de Peeta y abrió más su boca para llenarse de él y su inconfundible esencia. De algún modo quería transmitirle sus temores, sus deseos, pidiendo, rogándole que le diera la protección que su alma ansiaba desesperadamente.

-Subamos –pudo manejar a decir, porque Katniss lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y apenas le dejaba decir algo más.

La cantante no respondió por temor a que su voz saliera como un agudo chillido, pero asintió y se dejó llevar por Peeta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Hoy estaba dispuesta a ser valiente y a permanecer firme por su deseo y necesidad de Peeta Mellark.

No bien el chef cerró la puerta, cuando Katniss lo aprisionó nuevamente con sus labios –te necesito.

Podían no ser las palabras que ansiaba oír, pero viniendo de la joven Everdeen significaban el mundo para él. Así que con todo el deseo de grabarse en la memoria de la cantante, besó con devoción cada parte de ella dejando marcada su piel. Y cuando una vez más sus cuerpos se fusionaron, la tan anhelada frase salió por si sola de la boca del chef –te amo.

Mientras se venía, no notó la solitaria lágrima que resbaló desde los ojos grises que por primera vez, transmitían exactamente lo mismo.

**.**

**(Sha la la la la) Ahora sí que le ha llegado el amor de verano a nuestra pareja favorita ¡Yeah! **

**¿Pero cuánto les durará antes de que llegue el otoño? ****(Música de suspenso)**

**¡Saludos y reviews bienvenidos!**

**¡Oh! Y les invito a que pasen a leer mi otro fic titulado: Aunque el Cielo se Derrumbe. Habla de guerra, sí. Pero sobre todo del amor que se desarrolla entre Peeta y Katniss. (No es por nada ni porque sea mía, pero AMO esa historia) Besos!**


	14. Capítulo Trece

**Gracias por sus amables reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Probablemente nos perfilemos hacia el final, aunque aun no estoy segura, todo puede pasar.**

**Para quienes leen Aunque el Cielo se Derrumbe; ya paso de las 3mil palabras, así que espero pronto subir un nuevo capítulo.**

**Sin más, comencemos a leer.**

**Capítulo Trece**

* * *

Se sentía innegablemente bien despertar en una cómoda cama, y entre los fuertes brazos de un atractivo hombre que olía demasiado bien para su salud mental. Además había dormido como hace tanto tiempo no lo lograba. Pero la mejor parte era la maravillosa sonrisa que Peeta Mellark le ofrecía en esos momentos.

-¿Sabes? Deberías venir a vivir aquí.

Katniss Everdeen abrió los ojos con sorpresa atragantándose con su propia saliva – ¿Qu… qué?

Peeta comenzó a reír apretujándola aún más a su torso. Le plantó un beso en la sien –bromeaba. Aunque debo admitir que se siente bien amanecer así.

Era exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba pensando, pero consideró esa información demasiado valiosa como para dejarla ir. Aun así, se alzó un poco para colocar su cabeza en el pecho del chef, descubriendo que le gustaba oír el fuerte y constante latido de su corazón; y las palabras de la noche anterior resonando en su mente.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar?

A juzgar por la semioscuridad en la habitación, se podía decir que aún era de madrugada, por lo que aun tendría tiempo de quedarse un par de horas más antes de ir al ensayo con la banda. –Supongo que podría intentarlo, pero un poco más tarde, justo ahora estoy demasiado cómoda.

Peeta sonrió cuando la sintió bostezar. A estas horas él tendría que estar yendo al mercado por los pedidos del restaurante, pero por hoy se conformaría con hacer un par de llamadas a sus fieles proveedores –estoy de acuerdo.

-Y… –empezó sin tener idea de cómo preguntar.

-¿Quieres saber que me ha parecido tu familia? –preguntó Peeta adivinando exactamente lo que Katniss deseaba saber. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba que los dedos de su mano acariciaran al chef. –Prim me ha parecido adorable.

La joven alzó la cabeza para verlo y sonrió – ¿Verdad que lo es?

-Sip, aunque no puedo opinar lo mismo de… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Gael?

Katniss giró los ojos volviendo a recostarse en Peeta –Gale.

-Sí, él.

-Es una buena persona aunque no lo demuestre.

-Si tú lo dices te creo. Y a pesar de no haber podido tratar mucho a los demás parecen amables. Un poco confundidos con mi presencia pero… –sonrió recordando la impresión causada –Ese chico… el que parece muy sobreprotector con tu hermana ¿Rory? –Katniss asintió –No me gusta mucho que salga con Prim –por su tono sobreprotector, era evidente que desconfiaba del hermano de Gale.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ha demostrado ser un buen chico. Además sabe que si lastima a Prim se las verá conmigo.

-Bien. Eso bastará para espantarlo. –Había risa en su voz y recibió un golpecito en el pecho –Auch. ¿Cómo he podido decir eso? Si eres adorable.

-No lo soy –dijo Katniss haciendo un ridículo puchero que Peeta alcanzó a ver.

Sin dejar de sonreír la contradijo –Sí que lo eres y me encantas así. Definitivamente me quedo contigo. –La cantante se sonrojó furiosamente por las sinceras bromas del joven. –Aunque... No sé. Ya te ha salido competencia, y creo que le he gustado mucho a Posy.

Katniss rió divertida –la próxima vez no la invitaré. –Probablemente se debía a la inexplicable felicidad que sentía, o a las mariposas que tenía en su estómago, pero se atrevió a preguntar – ¿en serio te gusto tanto?

Hubo una pausa que le pareció mortificante. ¿Peeta no la escuchó? ¿O no sabía cómo rectificarla sin herir sus sentimientos?

Antes de que pudiera encontrar desesperada algo que decir y salir del embarazoso momento, Peeta respondió con ronca voz –No sabes el efecto que tienes en mí.

¿Era acaso eso un cumplido? –A mí también me gustas –se apresuró a decir sin pensar demasiado. La amplia mano de su novio le acariciaba la espalda. ¡Tenía un novio! ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡Perfecto! Te gusto, me gustas, y tenemos tiempo ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó pícaramente.

-Nos las arreglaremos –se giró para poder besarlo levemente en los labios.

Está de más decir que Peeta respondió con otro beso y muchísimo entusiasmo. – ¿Es que ya tiene ideas, señorita Everdeen?

-Demasiadas, señor Mellark.

.

-Katniss, me gustaría hablar contigo –le dijo Gale una vez que el resto de la banda había recogido el equipo y se iban juntos charlando amistosamente.

Había dejado el apartamento de Peeta después del desayuno y se encontraba de un inmejorable humor. Ya pasaba la media tarde y la cantante tenía mucha hambre. Era curioso como cada vez que quería comer sus pensamientos divagaban hacia Peeta Mellark, razón por la cual pensaba en él todo día; pero no hallándose ahí justo ahora, tendría que acceder a escuchar a Gale y nunca podía predecir como acabaría eso.

-Escucha, Gale. Si es sobre…

-Lo siento –la interrumpió alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros en señal de rendición. –Me he portado como un idiota y tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Qué? En verdad lamento mi actitud posesiva de anoche –el rostro inocente, el tono humilde… algo no terminaba de encajar.

-¿Pero...?

Las comisuras de sus labios se comenzaron a elevar –pero no me arrepiento de haberte besado.

-Gale…

-No digas nada. He decidido actuar con civilidad sobre este… _asunto_ que mantienes con ricitos. Pero cuando salgas herida, quiero que recuerdes que estaré esperándote.

-No voy a salir lastimada. Peeta nunca... –se calló. ¿En verdad confiaba tanto en su novio? ¿Era buena idea acaso?

El guitarrista se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada más antes de despedirse de ella.

.

-Has estado demasiado sonriente, descerebrada.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Si los últimos días habían ido maravillosamente. Se había reconciliado con su mejor amigo, tenía un novio estupendo, y su hermana deliraba con los restos del postre que Peeta había llevado la noche de la cena.

-Es porque está enamorada, Jo –contestó Finnick con una sonrisa conocedora, al tiempo que cortaba su filete y lo llevaba a su boca.

-Tonterías. No estoy enamorada –contradijo la cantante con una enorme sonrisa.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Qué?

-Sonreír. Me estás dando miedo –dijo Johanna fingiendo un escalofrío.

-Que graciosa –giró los ojos.

-Tengo razón –intervino su representante una vez tragó el bocado –estas enamorada y te encanta. –La apuntó con el tenedor –admítelo, Katniss.

-No lo admitiré y no estoy enamorada.

-¿Entonces porque sales con _sexy_? – Johanna registró lo obvio –para ser novia de alguien es porque debes estar enamorada.

-¿Quién te dijo que somos novios? ¿Y porque mantenemos esta conversación de adolescentes?

-Prim me llamó… De acuerdo... Yo le llamé, pero no me dijo nada que no quisiera decirme. Y no somos adolescentes: somos mujeres adultas e independientes que merecen hablar de lo que les venga en gana.

Finnick agregó pensativo –Me gusta Primrose.

-Ni siquiera pienses en ella, Odair.

-Bien –volvió a su filete. –Pero eso no cambia que estés enamorada.

-Y eso no es malo, Everdeen.

-Lo dice la reina yo-no-me-enamoraré-nunca –comentó con acidez. Estaban en un sencillo restaurante donde vendían jugosos cortes de carne. Ella había ordenado una naranjada.

Johanna bebió su cerveza –y te recuerdo que hasta hace un par de semanas eras uno de mis más leales súbditos. Pero al parecer me has traicionado.

-Lo que pasa es que Jo prefiere tener placer sin ataduras sentimentales, pero no por eso se negará al amor si este toca a su puerta. –Dijo Finnick. –Es algo que uno nunca podrá rehuir, al menos que te mantengas en constante movimiento como yo.

-Gracias por la cátedra –respondió Johanna. –Ha hablado el soltero consagrado.

-Pero es que tú serías demasiado fácil de perder, Finn. –Katniss comentó señalando lo obvio.

-Es lo que digo: constante movimiento –respondió con una sonrisa, tomándolo como un cumplido. –Si lo que quieres es no clavarte más con Peeta, lo mejor es no volver a verlo.

-Eso no lo hará –dijo Johanna por su amiga. –Aunque si lo dejas me lo haces saber para usar mi _push up-bra_, con eso no podrá resistirse a mis encantos –aseguró con la boca llena.

-Gracias, pero creo que eso no pasará en un futuro cercano –respondió Katniss entre el tintineo de sus cubiertos contra la loza. –Recuerda que no me gusta compartir.

-Definitivamente estás enamorada.

.

El vapor de las ollas, el crujiente sonido de la mantequilla friéndose, el choque de los largos y gruesos cuchillos de chef contra las tablas de picar, y las voces gritando las ordenes de las comandas no podían disminuir ni por un ápice los ánimos con los que llegó a trabajar los días siguientes.

-¡Necesitamos más coles, chef!

Peeta se apresuró rumbo a la alacena que era la envidia de cualquier cocinero de primera categoría. Las puertas de acero inoxidable eran lustrosas, y sus anaqueles repletos de ingredientes frescos y de gran calidad. Cogió la caja mediana que contenía las verdes y perfectas coles de Bruselas que habían pedido sus compañeros.

Cuando regresó, observó con sorpresa que parte del staff lo esperaba con sonrisas y una sencilla pancarta que le felicitaba por la oferta del administrador del restaurante.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó sonriente –aún no he dicho si aceptaré, así que no canten victoria. No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente.

Riendo algunos le dieron palmadas de felicitación, bromeando otros le pidieron que los contratara en el acto (sin que los escuchara el chef ejecutivo), y algunas más lo abrazaron con emoción.

-¡Mal amigo, que no me has contado nada! –Exclamó su amiga Delly fingiéndose herida –ha sido la odiosa de Glimmer quien me informó.

Peeta le dio una sonrisa de disculpa –Es que deseaba pensarlo antes de decir algo.

-¿Pero porque tendrías que pensarlo? A menos que no pienses aceptar… –Delly frunció el ceño cuando Peeta sonrió – ¡Es la meta de todo chef! Ser el mandamás de un prestigioso restaurante en Manhattan no cualquiera lo consigue, Peet.

Se encogió de hombros –soy feliz con todo lo que tengo aquí, Dell. Además vivir en Nueva York no es tan grandioso como todo el mundo se imagina.

-¿Qué no es…? ¡Por favor! Pero bueno… –siguió exasperada, pero decidida a apoyar a su amigo hasta el final –mientras sea por ti la decisión y no por cierta cantante de ojos grises… –La sonrisa de Peeta se ensanchó. – ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Es por ella!

-A trabajar, Cartwright –se acercó Glimmer echando a la mesera de la cocina.

-Dame dos minutos –pidió girando los ojos.

Claro que la hostess no lo permitiría. –A trabajar. Ahora.

La mirada de Delly declaraba: me odias. –Bien, pero hablaremos de esto al salir, Peeta.

El joven sonrió y le prestó atención a Glimmer por que se dirigió a él. –Felicidades, chef. –Su tono suave y seductor como un ronroneo –deberíamos ir a celebrar tu futura nueva posición.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza levemente sintiendo el dedo de la rubia deslizándose en su pecho. ¿En serio la hostess pensaba que no se daba cuenta de cómo volteaba a ver al chef Cato para evidentemente provocarlo? Con firmeza aparto la mano de su compañera de trabajo y le dijo amable, pero firme –gracias pero no. Sería mejor que arreglaras las cosas con Cato, Glimmer. Además yo ya tengo novia y no pienso conseguirme otra nunca más.

Volvió a su trabajo pensando en lo que su amiga había dicho. La verdad es que no pensaba aceptar el empleo porque no podría separarse de Katniss. No ahora que la chica de sus sueños finalmente estaba con él. Además Nueva York estaba prácticamente del otro lado del país y él no pensaba arriesgar para nada su reciente relación que iba viento en popa.

Él siempre había querido formar una familia, y desde pequeño supo que Katniss Everdeen era la candidata perfecta con la que gustosamente pasaría el resto de su vida con. Y aunque conoció otras mujeres durante los años que no la vio, ninguna le causó la misma impresión.

A ninguna otra amó.

La eterna pregunta era: ¿Katniss le amaría igual?

Esperaba que sí, porque no era tonto como para no saber que estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad única. Pero eso no le importaba gran cosa. Además, aunque ella no le dijera que lo amaba, la forma de entregarse a él gritaba otra cosa.

Y su deber era confiar en lo que su corazón le dictaba.

**.**

**¿Comentarios, please?**


	15. Capítulo Catorce

_Mensaje subliminal: Lee "Aunque el Cielo se Derrumbe" _

**Capítulo Catorce**

* * *

Haymitch le había pedido verla en su oficina, así que Katniss fue a verlo al elegante edificio mejor conocido como la sede de Capitol Records.

Esperó a que la recepcionista la dejara pasar y pronto se vio sentada frente al famoso productor musical. –Un placer verte, preciosa –dijo detrás de su enorme escritorio de cristal. –Recuerdo esos días en los que no podía sacarte de aquí. Creo que un par de veces tuve que llamar a seguridad.

Katniss asintió –ya desde entonces olías a licorcillo rancio, Haymitch.

El hombre soltó una risa con ganas. –Qué tiempos aquellos.

-Basta de palabrería, Haymitch. ¿Por qué has pedido verme?

-Me gusta que vayas al grano. Detesto a esos burócratas que creen que pueden entrar a mi oficina y hacerme una auditoría cuando les dé la gana hacerlo. No que deba impuestos, ¿eh?

-Haymitch…

-Qué va. Como te decía, el señor Snow, que recordaras es el presidente de la compañía, finalmente nos ha soltado los permisos necesarios, por lo que tendremos que adelantar la gira.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no lo tomamos nosotros, entregará esos recursos para la gira del cantante ese, ¿Johnny? ¿Justin? ¿Jeffrey? Como sea. Así que necesito saber si estás lista para comenzar la gira el próximo fin.

-¿Qué? Pero si es muy pronto…

-Tómalo o déjalo, preciosa, sin embargo recuerda que tu próxima oportunidad puede tardar años en llegar. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Me dejas opción acaso? Por supuesto que tomaremos esta oportunidad.

-No te mueras de la emoción –le dijo sarcástico. –Entonces avisa al resto de la banda y despídete de tus familiares porque nos vamos por tres meses. ¿Y quién sabe? Si todo sale bien, nuestro próximo tour podría ser en jet.

-Fantástico –contestó la cantante sintiendo todo menos ánimos de seguir con esta conversación, lo cual no termina de encajar en este mundo, porque es lo que ha estado esperando por años: comenzar su gira, hacer música, recorrer el país primero y después el mundo. Fama y fortuna incluidas. –Si es todo, me voy.

-Por supuesto, preciosa. No prepares maletas porque Cinna ya ha enviado tus trajes, y ni se te ocurra tocar el tema con Effie porque no habrá poder humano que pueda callarla. Nos vemos el jueves en el bar de Johanna.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Acaso crees que te dejarán ir sin una despedida decente que incluya alcohol?

Haymitch tenía razón, aunque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

¿Cómo le diría a Peeta que se iría por algunos meses?

.

-Agregamos dos huevos y entonces envolvemos de este modo, con movimientos hacia adentro –explicó satisfecho con el buen aroma que despedía la masa. –Estos son los… Katniss, ¿me estás escuchando?

Se encontraban en la cocina de Peeta. Al chef se le había ocurrido que podían preparar los bollos que solían vender en la panadería de sus padres, y pensó que sería divertido elaborarlos con su novia; empero ella parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Te decía que esta es la receta de mis famosos bollos de queso.

Katniss miró con cariño el rostro del apuesto chef. Peeta no era únicamente guapo de rostro y, como ella bien había podido comprobar, de estupendo físico. No, Peeta tenía algo que lo hacía atrayente y que tenía que ver con la bondad en sus ojos, o con la apacibilidad de su carácter. Por eso separarse de él sería difícil, pensar en hacerlo ya lo era. ¿Esto significaba que le quería?

De lo único que estaba segura, es que lo quería a su lado.

-La gira se ha adelantado –soltó finalmente lo que la venía carcomiendo el último par de días.

Ya había hablado con Prim, su madre y Johanna (Finnick estuvo al tanto antes que ella porque ese era su trabajo como agente), pero no había podido traer el tema a colación por teléfono y mensajes, esto era algo que se trataba frente a frente.

Peeta enderezó su espalda sin dejar de amasar, esperando ocultar con eso su perturbación – ¿Cuándo se van?

-El viernes.

-¿Este viernes? –preguntó sorprendido. Katniss asintió – ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

-Tres meses. Es una gira corta, pero después tendremos que volver a salir para seguir promocionando el disco.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Es que a mí me ha avisado Haymitch recientemente.

-Vaya productor que tienes –dijo fallando al querer sonar indiferente.

-¿Estás enojado? –preguntó Katniss no sabiendo que otra cosa decir, o cómo reaccionar.

Peeta dejó finalmente la masa que ya no estaba pegajosa en sus dedos. Tomó el paño húmedo que tenía cerca y limpio sus manos. ¿Estaba enojado? Pues no debía porque si esto es lo que Katniss quería, ¿Quién era él para robar su sueño? –Molesto, pero no contigo –agregó rápidamente.

La cantante se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja – ¿entonces con quién?

Peeta suspiró –con tu productor.

-¿Con Haymitch? Pero si él me ha conseguido esta oportunidad.

-No me malentiendas. Me da mucho gusto por ti, lo sabes. Es solo que tenemos tan poco tiempo de estar juntos y, bueno hubiera querido disfrutar más tiempo contigo antes de cualquier gira. Si Haymitch nos hubiera avisado, no sé… un poco antes.

-Tampoco es que la gira durará para siempre. –Se acercó a él para abrazarlo. –Son solamente tres meses, Peeta.

-Doce semanas. Casi noventa días. –Se quejó envolviéndola en sus brazos. –Para mí eso es una vida.

-¿Siempre has tenido este don con las palabras?–preguntó maravillada, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su novio, donde podía escuchar el firme latido de su corazón y donde el aroma a dulce pan emanaba de su ropa. – Podrías ser compositor

El chef la apretó aún más contra él soltando una ligera risa –Gracias, pero debes saber que no siempre. De haberlo obtenido en la escuela, habrías sido mi chica mucho antes.

Se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos –estás muy seguro de ello.

Sin soltarla se encogió de hombros –pude haberte conquistado.

-Pero no lo hiciste –dijo tratando de no reírse.

-Bueno… a mi favor debo decir que aunque me gustabas mucho, tenía terror de que pudieras rechazarme. –Soltó con honestidad.

-Yo creo que si lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Salir conmigo? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Rechazarte.

Peeta se llevó una mano al pecho sintiéndose indignado –sigue repitiéndote eso.

-La verdad es que no habría sabido que contestarte. –Siguió –En aquel entonces no pensaba mucho en chicos, pero para que te sientas mejor, te confesaré que escarbando en mi memoria, recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ti que incluso me sorprende.

-Me imagino –sonrió volviendo a colocar su mano en la espalda de la joven – ¿cómo cuáles?

Katniss se mordió el labio en un gesto inconsciente que le resultó tentador e irresistible –te recuerdo en tu uniforme de lucha; era azul con dos líneas amarillas.

-Y me veía espectacular en él. –Recordó Peeta. Katniss no necesitó confirmarlo. – ¿Qué más recuerdas de mí?

-Aquella vez en el concurso de talentos. Me inscribí porque Prim me lo pidió, pero…

-Te paralizaste en el escenario. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Se sonrojó –fue muy dulce de tu parte distraer a todo el colegio de mi pánico escénico. Pero en verdad espero que ya no realices esos actos exhibicionistas que atentan contra la moral.

Una buena carcajada –te aseguro que no hice una costumbre de eso. Continua.

-Solías vestir mucho una camiseta anaranjada…

-Mi color favorito –asintió.

-Parecías una calabaza con eso –se burló.

-¡Hey! Claro que no, era de un naranja más apagado, así como el atardecer –respondió defendiendo su prenda favorita de por aquel entonces.

-Me gusta más como te va el azul.

-Azul. Anotado. Será tu culpa que a partir de ahora sea el único color de ropa que me compre. ¿Qué más?

-¿Por qué siento que hay truco detrás de esta conversación? –Cuestionó antes de continuar. –Hacías doble nudo a tus zapatos deportivos. Aun lo haces. Y no sabías nadar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó sorprendido. Por años creyó que era su secreto mejor guardado.

Katniss se encogió de hombros –cuando hacían excursiones al lago, tú nunca te metías al agua. Así que no me costó deducirlo. Por cierto, ¿Qué usabas de pretexto para que tus amigos no sospecharan?

-Resfriado, olvidaba el bañador. En ocasiones alguna chica sin saberlo me hacia el favor de darme una excusa.

Katniss frunció el ceño –ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que cada mes salías con una chica distinta.

-Bueno… con la que quería salir me hubiera rechazado…

Giró los ojos – ¿sigues con eso?

-Y no lo voy a olvidar –aseguró pretencioso.

-Vale. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?

Peeta no contestó, pero se inclinó hasta sellar los labios de Katniss con los propios –no sé para ti, pero esto me parece un buen comienzo.

-Me encanta. –Lo besó pues con ternura, no como esos besos llenos de pasión que han compartido anteriormente. Queriendo tallar en su memoria la suavidad de sus labios y el gracioso cosquilleo de su vientre. Sabe a lluvia, sabe a risas. Sabe a té de canela. – ¿Peeta? –Y cuando la mira con esos ojos azules, todos su muros se vienen abajo. –Te quiero.

Dos palabras, y su mundo se desvanece.

Sorpresivamente no sonrió. Se quedó anonadado ¿Había escuchado bien? –Que me pellizquen. ¿Estoy soñando? Porque si es así no me quiero despertar. –El sonrojo de su chica debiera ser algo ilegal porque sintió que le detenía el corazón. – ¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Me has pedido que te pellizcara. –Le sonrió.

-Hazlo de nuevo –suplicó el rubio con la risa en sus ojos –pero bésame primero.

-Esta será, probablemente, la única orden que obedezca sin chistar.

.

Jueves por la noche, bar de Johanna Mason.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum…_

-¡Hey, Gale! ¡No pensé que vinieras y dejaras tus guitarras al cuidado del staff! –gritó Finnick mientras se movía la ritmo de la música.

-¿Has visto a Katniss?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que si has visto a Katniss!

-No tienes por qué gritarme. –Dijo el representante ofendido. –No estoy sordo.

Gale rodó los ojos impaciente –Necesito ver a Katniss.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se rió por la cara asesina del guitarrista –es broma. Ha ido por su madre y Prim. No tarda en regresar.

-Deja de hacer de perro guardián, hermoso, y sácame a bailar –Johanna tomó al hombre alto y se lo llevó al centro de la pista de baile.

En otro lado del salón, una mujer de cabello rosado discutía acaloradamente con un hombre de mediana edad que se reía a carcajadas– ¡no podemos viajar en esas condiciones, Haymitch!

-¿Acaso la princesita es demasiado elegante para subirse a un autobús? –Se burló el productor sujetándose la barriga que le dolía de tanto reírse.

-No es eso, Haymitch. Pero creo que pude conseguir transportes mejores si tan solo me hubieras dejado ser partícipe de…

-Tienes mucha fe en la banda, ¿eh? Creí que la princesa de Capitol Records no se interesaba más que por ella misma. –pero de inmediato deseo tragarse sus palabras.

La cara de su asistente, dio un giro drástico y desapareció la sonrisa impecable tras la que ocultaba su verdadera pasión por la música –no te atrevas a juzgarme, tú… ebrio... sin corazón. Al menos yo he tenido el valor de renunciar a lo que mi familia esperaba de mí para dedicarme a este trabajo que amo. Pero tú… tú no eres capaz de abrir tu propia compañía disquera a pesar de tener los recursos y los contactos.

-Effie… –intentó disculparse.

-No, Haymitch. He tenido suficiente. Mañana asegúrate de llegar puntual o de lo contrario no nos acompañarás a la gira. ¡Y ten en cuenta que yo no iré a despertarte o a sacarte de un basurero como la última vez!

El productor se quedó embobado mirando por donde su asistente había desaparecido; el sonido de los altos tacones aun resonando en el piso y sobre el sonido de la música. Finalmente había activado los botones peligrosos de la loca asistente que todo el mundo le aconsejó no contratara.

Y le encantaba.

Pero ahora tendría que mantenerse sobrio el resto de la noche porque no habría quien lo despertara mañana.

.

-Ve conmigo, Peeta –pidió Katniss. Habían dejado a su madre y a Prim frente al bar donde Johanna había organizado la fiesta de despedida, y ahora el chef aparcaba su automóvil a la vuelta de la calle.

-Será un honor escoltarla a la fiesta en su honor, Miss Everdeen.

Le arrancó una sonrisa pero no era a lo que se refería. –Quiero decir… lo he estado pensando y quiero que vayas conmigo a la gira.

-¿Có… cómo? –se quedó estupefacto. De todas las cosas que tenía pensadas para esta noche, no era esta situación precisamente la que había imaginado ocurriría.

-Que quiero que vayas conmigo a la gira. –Frunció el ceño, nada complacida por la reacción de su novio – ¿Qué no decías tú que era muy pronto para separarnos?

-Así es, pero…

Duda. Había duda en su voz.

-Ahora no quieres. Entiendo. –Dijo enojada saliendo del automóvil. Sin esperar a Peeta comenzó a andar por la acera.

-Katniss. –La llamó varias veces.

Molesta se detuvo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró el pavimento con demasiado interés. – ¿Qué? –preguntó con tono hostil.

-¿En serio, Katniss? –él preguntó armándose de paciencia. –No te enfades.

-No estoy enfadada –dijo enfadadamente.

Suspiró. –Sabes que me encantaría ir contigo, pero tengo un trabajo que mantener, Katniss. No puedo llegar simplemente y decir que me iré por tres meses, y luego esperar a que me reciban con los brazos abiertos. Además…

Guardó silencio abruptamente.

-¿Además qué, Peeta? –inquirió.

No le había contado sobre la oferta de su empleo por la razón de que temía que Katniss se sintiera culpable y quisiera terminar con él para no interponerse en su carrera.

Pero tenerla frente a él, le imposibilitaba no ser franco con ella. Así que tuvo que decirle la verdad –me promovieron.

Katniss abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y apartando su enojo sonrió suavemente –me alegro, Peeta. Nadie se lo merece más que tú.

-Sí, gracias. –Murmuró apenado. No sabía cómo tomaría lo siguiente –Pero quieren enviarme al nuevo restaurante en Nueva York.

-Oh.

Este giro en los acontecimientos no se lo esperaba.

**.**

**¿Irá Peeta a NYC? ¿A la gira? ¿Quedará desempleado y nosotras, sus noviafans, tendremos que mantenerlo? ¿Paso la bolsa para la cooperación? Jaja! OMG! Ya quiero leer el próximo capítulo! Oops! Yo ya sé que va a apasaaaaar! Si eres Noviafan de Peeta o Peetafan o si necesitas/deseas un panadero y quieres contratar a Peeta, anunciate en la sección de los reviews! Yay!**


	16. Capítulo Quince

**Hola! Gracias x sus comentarios y disposición para mantener a Peeta, afortunadamente _aún_ conserva su empleo; ¿pero conservará a la chica? Bueno, pues leamos para saberlo.**

**Bienvenidos, nuevas/os lectoras/os**

**Capítulo Quinc****e**

* * *

No necesitaba estar en la industria de los alimentos y servicios para comprender que lo que le ofrecían a Peeta era algo demasiado bueno. ¿Cómo podría querer que renunciara a semejante oportunidad para que fuera con ella? ¿Y además qué le ofrecía? Un tour de cantinas, bares y rodeos lleno de trasnochadas y un montón de ebrios.

No podría competir contra eso.

Por otro lado, ¿porque no le había informado sobre sus planes? ¿Es que pensaba irse a NYC sin despedirse?

De pronto su estupor se convirtió en enojo nuevamente.

Así que sin decir otra palabra, se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a dirigirse al bar.

-¡Katniss! –escuchó que le llamaba varias veces, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar como Peeta intentaba convencerla de que era la oportunidad de su vida y no podía desaprovecharla.

Unas cuantas caras conocidas la saludaron al pasar, pero ella les ignoró y rodeo el local. Antes de que Peeta la alcanzara, pudo encontrar refugio en el tocador.

-Katniss, abre la puerta –pidió Peeta cansado. –Por favor. –Alguno que otro varón pasó a su lado y le miraron raro mientras tocaba la puerta del baño de mujeres. –Vamos, Katniss. Estar aquí afuera se está poniendo incómodo.

Escuchó el suave clic y no perdió tiempo para colarse por la puerta. Una vez adentro cerró, primordialmente para que su novia no pudiera escapar.

-Kat…

-Puedes usar el baño –dijo mirando enfadada hacia la pared.

-Sabes que no quiero usar el sanitario. –Se armó de paciencia.

-Entonces no hay nada que te interese por aquí –se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de evitar su mirada.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

-Te he dicho que no estoy enojada.

-¿Es por lo de mi trabajo? Porque aún no me dejas explicarte.

La cantante suspiró derrotada –no es por lo de tu trabajo, Peeta. Me alegro por ti y lo digo de verdad. Aunque si me ha molestado que no me dijeras antes que piensas irte tan lejos…

Peeta se acercó hasta colocarse atrás de ella –no he dicho que iré.

Katniss sintió que la culpa resbalaba por su garganta –no puedes rechazar semejante oportunidad. –Al menos ella no podía permitírselo.

De pronto sintió como la envolvía con esos brazos que la volvían loca, y después el tibio aliento en su oído –ya habrá otras mejores.

-Pero…

-Prefiero estar cerca de ti.

Mas culpa, porque mientras él se quedaba allí, cortando manzanas, ella sí que iría en busca de sus sueños.

¿Egoísta?

Si, y mucho.

-¿Y si lo lamentas? –preguntó tímidamente. Ella pensaba en todo el tiempo fuera de la ciudad, su extraño ritmo de trabajo; los próximos tres meses lejos de casa.

-¿Cómo podré, Katniss? Si eres todo lo que siempre he deseado. Sé que este no es el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar para decirlo, –dijo no pudiendo dejar de notar el desagradable olor dulzón del sucio baño –pero te amo, Katniss. Y estoy más que contento con eso. Andando, que te esperan para festejar.

La amaba, sin embargo no lo merecía.

Peeta valía lo suficiente para salir con alguien mejor.

El chef la tomó de la mano y la llevó al exterior, donde efectivamente todo el mundo parecía estarla buscando.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Peeta –murmuró muy por debajo como para ser oída por él.

Llegaron al frente, cerca de la barra donde Johanna les hacía señas al lado de Gale, quien no parecía muy contento de verlos juntos, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer mordaces comentarios.

-¡Sexy! –Saludó la morena a gritos – ¡Siempre es un placer verte!

-Hola, Johanna –saludó con media sonrisa.

-Sí. Hola, Jo. –Katniss se colocó frente a Peeta con actitud posesiva, que no escapó para su amiga.

-Tranquila, descerebrada. Que Peeta es el único hombre existente que es lo suficientemente educado para no verme las…

-¡Jo! –Exclamó la cantante tapando las orejas a su hermana, que acababa de acercarse hasta ellos, de la mano de su novio.

Primrose se rio –por favor, Katniss, he escuchado cosas peores viniendo de la boca de Jo. – ¡Rory! –exclamó al descubrir que su pareja miraba descaradamente a la amiga de su hermana.

-¡Lo siento! –Exclamó el joven –pero debo preguntar, ¿son reales?

Se ganó un zape en la cabeza y las carcajadas de Johanna Mason.

-Idiota –murmuró su propio hermano.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, y Katniss fulminó a su futuro cuñado con la mirada. – ¿En verdad sales con este desvergonzado?

Prim se encogió de hombros –después de esta noche no estés tan segura.

Mientras Rory rogaba por perdón, Finnick apareció sacudiendo el cuerpo sin parar –me encantan estas fiestas. ¿Qué hay, Peeta Pan?

Katniss giró los ojos –en verdad que ingenioso.

-¡Lo entendiste! –aplaudió orgulloso. –Para quien no lo hizo, lo explicaré –dijo señalando a Johanna, quien crujió los nudillos. –Peeta porque así suena Peter con acento inglés y pan porque… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio, Odair? –preguntó la dueña del bar.

El agente se encogió de hombros –hablo muy en serio cuando estoy ebrio. ¿Quieres una prueba? Jo, querida, tus caderas son enormes.

-Yo lo mato –gruñó con mirada asesina.

Finnick, sintiendo el peligro, optó por una rápida retirada, sobretodo porque la ofendida fue tras él para hacer un ajuste de cuentas.

Quedó únicamente el trío en un embarazoso silencio.

Queriendo romper la tensión, Peeta habló primero – ¿quieres bailar? –Pero endureció el rostro cuando Gale hizo un ruidito burlón con la nariz – ¿hay algún problema?

Gale cruzó los brazos con superioridad –Katniss no baila. Me sorprende que siendo su _novio_ –enfatizó –no lo sepas.

Peeta miró a su chica buscando la verdad.

-Nunca aprendí a bailar. –Explicó sencillamente –Incluso Haymitch contrató a alguien para enseñarme, pero el instructor terminó en el hospital y yo con una orden de arresto. Pero ya todo se solucionó –agregó rápidamente para maquillar uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su pasado.

El blondo permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos –espera aquí.

Katniss lo observó desaparecer entre la multitud de desconocidos que su amiga había invitado de quien sabe qué lugar.

-Si salieras conmigo, no te dejaría sola ni un segundo.

La chica giró los ojos –Gale…

-Vale, bien. Me comportaré.

Mas nunca era fácil con el guitarrista – ¿Pero?

-Peeero… a cambió quiero una oportunidad pidió Gale en el tono negociador que empleaba para cambiar algunos arreglos de sus canciones.

Katniss se mordió el labio –no creo que…

No obstante Gale fue más rápido y le puso atrevidamente un dedo en la boca –no necesitas decidir. Estoy seguro que mi chance llegará solo. Ya viene ricitos. Nos vemos mañana para pasar tres maravillosos meses juntos.

-Me suena a amenaza –murmuró provocando que su amigo se riera. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan raros?

Cuando el chef llegó, Gale ya se había esfumado.

-Ven –ignorando el hecho de la huida del guitarrista, Peeta la guío a la pista de baile.

-Ya te dije que no se bailar, Peeta. Y a menos que cuentes con un seguro de gastos médicos por daños a terceros, yo me mantendría bien alejada de la pista.

-Deja de refunfuñar y espera… espera… –los acordes de una balada lenta comenzaron a sonar. –Esa es mi señal. ¿Me permite esta pieza, madame? –se inclinó con la cortesía de antaño.

-Peeta…

-Venga, Katniss. No te hará ningún daño intentar –dijo Peeta con esa sonrisa segura que solía usar en la secundaria.

-Pero a ti sí.

La ignoró olímpicamente–solamente pon tu mano aquí en mi hombro y dame esta… perfecto. Ahora yo dejo esta mano en tu cintura, y solo porque me encantas, te dejaré acercarte más a mí.

-Que considerado…

-Que puedo decir, me complace ser un caballero. Ahora da un paso a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda… eso. Repetimos. No pienses demasiado, déjate llevar… Imagina que estamos en un bote y nos mecemos suavemente.

-Esto es incómodo. Únicamente pienso que en cualquier momento te voy a pisar.

-¿Y en mí? ¿No puedes pensar únicamente en mí, al menos por esta noche?

Esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa. Esos dorados rizos. Esos labios tersos.

Por supuesto.

-Si me besas tal vez pueda.

Peeta obedeció gustoso.

Katniss soltó sus manos para rodear a Peeta por el cuello, y de este modo profundizar el beso.

¿Qué eran estas sensaciones que sentía? ¿Esta calidez en el pecho? ¿Esta absurda alegría?

¡La estaba besando en público por cada integrante de The Rolling Stones!

Y le encantaba dejar en claro al mundo que Peeta Mellark era suyo, y que la amaba.

Y ella a él.

Era hora de aceptarlo: amaba a Peeta, y reconocerlo se sentía genial.

Pero en lugar de decirlo comentó –que sorpresa, parece ser que estoy bailando.

-Soy un milagrero –rio Peeta tomando aire antes de recargarla contra su pecho.

De verdad quería decirle... –Ve conmigo a la gira.

Quería decirle que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él.

-En verdad lo deseo, pero no puedo –le contestó.

Que lo necesitaba a su lado en la gira porque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin él.

-Te conseguiré un puesto de algo, solo… solo ve conmigo.

Que le era tan vital como el aire para respirar.

Pero Peeta se rehusó, no por egoísmo, sino por pura lógica ya que no podía abandonar el empleo que pagaba sus cuentas. – ¿A qué temes, Katniss?

'_A que no vuelva a verte. A que pierda esto que siento por ti. A que dejes de amarme. Pero lo que me causa verdadero pánico es que olvide lo que es amarte. A que no regrese a ti.'_

Pero no pudo. No pudo simplemente abrir las compuertas de su corazón y confesar en alta voz lo que pensaba. –A nada. Es solo que la espera de volver parecerá insoportable. ¿Y qué hará Prim?

Peeta sonrió enternecido –no te preocupes, te aseguro que ella estará aquí cuando regreses.

-¿Y tú?

-También. –Aseguró antes de besarla brevemente.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, asintió dejándose llevar por todas las canciones siguientes.

.

-Promete que te cuidarás y alimentarás bien, Katniss –le hizo jurar su hermana temprano por la mañana.

Giró los ojos como solo ella sabía hacerlo –ni siquiera mamá se ha puesto así.

-Ha sido ella quien me pidió que te lo dijera. Por cierto, esperábamos que pasaras la noche con nosotras, pero nunca llegaste.

Ese fue el plan original hace unas semanas, pero era antes de que saliera con Peeta semioficialmente y pasaran la noche juntos por última vez antes del tour.

Recordar los detalles hacia que ardiera su piel.

-Prometo comer bien –prometió eludiendo el tópico. Se abrazaron.

-Suerte. Debo irme, pero estaré aquí el día que regreses para recogerte. Ahora iré a despedirme de la banda.

-Adiós, Prim.

Finnick aprovechó para acercarse a su clienta y amiga. –Te veré en Memphis, Kitty Kat. Y ten por seguro que le haré la vida imposible a Haymitch por llevarte en autobús.

Katniss rió –no te molestes, Effie ya se está encargando de ello –señaló hacia donde la mujer del cabello rosa ordenaba el desembarco de cada botella de alcohol del bus.

-Cierto, por cierto, aquí viene mi ebrio favorito.

-Cierra el pico, Odair –contestó Haymitch de mal humor. Casi no llegaba (aunque no era muy importante que fuera con ellos siendo honestos). – ¿Qué está haciendo esa condenada mujer? –Preguntó, sus ojos cayendo de inmediato en su asistente. No hubo necesidad de explicarle. – ¡Maldita sea, Effie! ¡Haz que regresen esas cajas de inmediato!

Lo observaron alejarse.

-Vaya grupo el que viaja –dijo Johanna llegando para despedirse. –Te fuiste antes del brindis de anoche.

-Decidimos aprovechar mejor el tiempo –insinuó Peeta apareciendo por otro lado. En sus manos una bolsa de papel reciclado.

-Y que lo digas, sexy. ¿Vas a querer que te lo cuide, descerebrada?

-No será necesario, de seguro ya le ha puesto cinturón de castidad –comentó Finn. – ¿Qué traes ahí, Peet? ¿No se supone que entregues flores en las despedidas?

-¿Qué trajiste, Peeta? –indagó la cantante con curiosidad. Peeta se había disculpado hacia media hora y le dijo que volvería para despedirla.

-Algo para que comas en el camino –contestó sintiendo de pronto que había sido absurdo de su parte, pero su embarazo se despejó cuando su novia le sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Peeta –lo besó en la mejilla conmovida por su preocupación.

-Consíganse un hotel.

-No seas envidiosa, Jo. –Le dijo Finnick divertido.

Effie Trinket gritó – ¡Hora de irnos! ¡Tenemos una agenda muy apretada y empezar a tiempo es muy, muy, muy importante! ¡Adiós, Peeta! ¡Te veremos en tres meses!

Haymitch ya estaba malhumorado en el transporte, preguntándose una y otra vez que necesidad tenia de estar ahí.

-Creo que Effie tiene una cosa por ti –le guiñó un ojo Finnick.

Nadie quiso comentar algo.

Peeta mandó un beso a Katniss una última vez, antes de ver como desaparecían en la distancia.

-¡Rómpete una pierna, descerebrada!

Tres meses se irían rápido, pero se quedó con una incómoda sensación de abandono.

Sentía que su relación sería puesta a prueba.

Pero aunque por su parte no tenía dudas; no estaba del todo seguro que Katniss tampoco.

-Venga, panadero, serás honrado invitándonos a desayunar a tu departamento. –Dijo Johanna dejando su actitud abrasiva de lado (lo que hizo a Peeta pensar que únicamente la usaba para incomodar a Katniss), Finnick asintiendo a su lado. Pero se lo pensó mejor. –Que sea en mi casa y así, si hay sobras, me las quedaré yo.

Serian doce interesantes semanas.

**.**

**¿Conseguirá Gale su oportunidad? u_u (Suspense)**

**Don't be shy, y pasen a saludarme!**


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

**Saludos internautas! Espero que perdonen a esta desconsiderara escritora y me regalen sus comentarios al final.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

* * *

_Querido Peeta,_

_Finalmente he podido leer con tranquilidad tus mails, pero en serio necesito preguntar: ¿Por qué mejor no me escribes mensajes al móvil? Es mucho más rápido y los puedo leer en cuanto llegan._

_P.d. Espero que Johanna finalmente deje de acosarte._

-¿Qué lees, Peeta? –le preguntó Delly mientras entraba por la orden de la mesa veinticuatro.

Esta era la primera semana desde que Katniss y su banda habían partido, y el primer correo electrónico que recibía de su novia. –Me ha escrito.

-¿Otra vez la maniaca con cabello de hombre? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. –Sinceramente no sé en dónde te has estado metiendo para conocer personas así.

El chef se rió con ganas –No me refiero a Johanna. Y además no es tan mala cuando te acostumbras a sus sarcásticos comentarios. Si es amiga de Katniss es por algo, y simplemente nos estamos ayudando a sobrevivir sin ella.

-Si no es tan mala como dices, deberías recordarle que tu horario de trabajo es nocturno y que debe dejar de atosigarte pidiendo comida gratis. –Dijo señalando sobre su hombro hacia donde, efectivamente se encontraba Johanna Mason, entrando por la parte posterior.

-¡Sexy! –grito no importándole que voltearan a mirarla como a un pastel mal horneado.

Al menos las mujeres.

-Si hay quejas tendrás problemas, Peeta. He escuchado que los dueños no están contentos con que rechazaras la promoción –le dijo Delly en un susurro cargando su bandeja con seis platos listos. –Y cuidado con Glimmer, ha estado alardeando con la mesera nueva que no podrías resistirte a sus encantos si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Hola, rubia, ¿no deberías estar moviendo esas piernas? –dijo Johanna acercándose mordisqueando una manzana. Delly giró los ojos rogando paciencia antes de irse.

-¿Qué hemos hablado sobre robar comida, Jo? –preguntó Peeta cansado. Había mantenido esta charla al menos cada noche.

-Esta la he traído desde mi casa –se defendió indignada.

-Deje una manzana aquí, ¿alguien la ha visto? –dijo de pronto un cocinero confundido.

Johanna fue quien ahora giró los ojos –bien. –abrió su bolso y extrajo la fruta fuji dándosela a Peeta. –Pero conservaré el risotto.

-Johanna… –la devolvió a su lugar.

-Pagaré por él, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí viene la rubia. Apúntame un risotto ¿quieres?

Delly no dejó de reírse por la cara de Peeta. –Seguro. ¿A tu cuenta o a la del chef?

Pero Johanna sacó su móvil y alzó su dedo –espera, tengo que contestar esta llamada. Mientras sírveme una copa de champagne rosado.

-¿Qué no puedes sacar una reservación como la gente normal? –preguntó Peeta, y diciendo a Delly que no le sirviera lo pedido.

La propietaria de un bar ya había colgado. – ¿Y sentarme entre toda esa gente con cara de limón chupado? No gracias. Prefiero la cocina, hay algo atrayente en este lugar.

-Jo…

-Vale me voy, pero cuando le diga a Katniss lo malvado que eres, no te quejes. –Así como llegó se fue.

-Parece como si hubiera pasado un huracán –comentó un sub-chef.

-Y que lo digas –estuvo de acuerdo Peeta.

.

-Propongo que cenemos en Taco Bell –opinó el baterista de la banda saliendo de una excelente presentación. Todos lo miraron con mala cara. – ¿Qué? A mí me gusta.

-Yo me inclino por Steak n' Shake –dijo Effie –además es lo que tengo programado en la agenda. –Haymitch la imitó haciendo caras graciosas. –Si no te gusta, Haymitch, siempre te queda el Mcdonalds.

El productor frenó su burla en seco. Odiaba la marca de la carita feliz y su asistente lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Mientras el autobús los llevaba al restaurante de carnes y deliciosos batidos, Katniss agitaba su teléfono nerviosamente. Tras cada exitosa presentación, los nervios y la presión volvían con mayor fuerza; el siguiente evento tenía que ser superior.

-Buena noche –comentó Gale sentándose a su lado.

La cantante sacudió la cabeza –perdí dos notas. Apesto.

El guitarrista sonrió –tienes razón, perdiste dos notas, sin embargo se puede mejorar. Pero sobre lo de apestar… –se inclinó un poco hacia ella para aspirar con fuerza –a mí me hueles bastante bien. ¿O es que Dylan opaca tu mal olor?

Katniss rio cuando el bajista se quejó, alegando que la loción se la regaló su novia –de lo contrario ni loco la usaría.

Gale le dio el avión. Pero no a su amiga –en serio, ¿qué te preocupa?

La joven suspiró. Este tipo de conversaciones recordaba tenerlas desde siempre con Gale; como él era su mejor amigo, no mantenían secretos el uno con el otro. Excepto porque le ocultó sobre lo suyo con Peeta; y él lo de la gira y sus supuestos sentimientos por ella…

Pero ya estaban a mano ¿no?

-Esto. No llevamos ni la quincena, y ya extraño a Prim – _'y a Peeta'_ Pensó eso último.

-Pero esto siempre ha sido parte del sueño, Catnip. Viajar y conocer lugares que de otro modo nunca hubiéramos podido visitar.

-Tienes razón –sonrió débilmente. –Intentaré descansar un poco. Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

.

"_Hoy he preparado bollos de queso pensando en ti. Si soy honesto, confesaré que los preparo diariamente, así que no te sorprendas cuando me encuentres con sobre peso. ¿Qué has comido hoy? -Mensaje recibido a las 15:43 hrs."_

"_Lo siento, Peeta. Olvidé cargar el teléfono y recientemente he visto tu mensaje. Yo he sobrepasado mis comidas y últimamente he comido más hamburguesas juntas que en toda mi vida, así que ya veremos quien sube más de peso. -Mensaje enviado a las 00:31 hrs."_

"_No te fijes, amaré tus nuevas curvas, lo importante es que comas. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo tendremos sexo telefónico? -Mensaje recibido a las 00:31 hrs."_

"_¡Peeta! -Mensaje enviado a las 00:33 hrs."_

"_Lo siento. Es que con eso de que ya eres famosa y popular, y los artistas se distinguen por ser alocados supuse que querrías intentar algo así. Lol -Mensaje recibido a las 00:34 hrs._

_¿No te he molestado, o si? -Mensaje recibido a las 00:40 hrs."_

"_Disculpa, es que he tenido que salir a gritar a Effie que se callara, porque ha estado gritando a la banda por sus gritos que se escuchan en todo el motel. Vaya que eso ha sido raro. -Mensaje enviado a las 00:50 hrs."_

"_Nada es más raro que escuchar a Johanna aporrear mi puerta a las tres de la mañana, diciendo que tiene antojo nocturno de waffles. BTW, ¿por qué sabe dónde vivo? -Mensaje recibido a las 00:55 hrs."_

Katniss rio antes de escribir, sus dedos ágiles sobre el tecladito de su teléfono: _"Tengo la teoría de que robó mi agenda la última vez que se pasó por mi casa, pero lo más probable es que te siguiera desde tu trabajo. -Mensaje enviado a las 00:59 hrs."_

"_Eso es más escalofriante aún. Ahora no podré dormir. -Mensaje recibido a las 01:01 hrs."_

"_Tengo una idea: cuenta pasteles o ingredientes y caerás rendido. -Mensaje enviado a las 01:02 hrs."_

"_Preferiría escuchar tu voz. -Mensaje recibido a las 01:04 hrs."_

"_¿Y qué te lo impide? –Mensaje enviado a las 01:05 hrs."_

"_Esto me ha parecido más romántico. -Mensaje recibido a las 01:06 hrs."_

"_Márcame. Ahora. -Mensaje enviado a las 01:07 hrs."_

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de inmediato. – ¿Hola?

_-Te extraño_ –susurró Peeta con suave voz aterciopelada que le enchinó la piel.

-También yo –contestó a prisa, su voz urgente. No tener que compartir habitación con Effie era una bendición que le duraría hasta Dallas; por eso podía hablar con plena libertad.

_-Tenía listo un texto para enviarte, pero mejor te lo leo: Cada noche sueño con verte y mis dedos con tocarte. Saber que te tengo, pero que estas lejos, es una tortura que soportaré cada día porque podré nuevamente conocerte._

Sintió en su pecho algo muy bonito. – ¿Es poesía? Podría hacer una canción con eso.

_-Todo de mi corazón, así que cuando sea un hit en la radio, mi órgano y yo estaremos contentos de recibir regalías_ –bromeo el chef.

-Que gracioso, pero en serio ha sido muy bonito, Peeta, gracias.

-_Espera, tengo otro muy bueno, sí aquí_ _está_ –Katniss escuchó atenta cada palabra –_Si pudiera, entonces lo haría, iré a donde vayas. Hacia arriba o hacia abajo, yo iré adonde vayas. Y tal vez encuentre un camino de regreso a ti._

Se aguantó las ganas de reír – ¿Qué no es esa la letra de la canción de The Calling?

-_Vale, me has descubierto. Bueno, Katniss, tengo que dormir porque debo ir al puerto dentro de dos horas. ¿Hablamos mañana?_ –La cantante estuvo de acuerdo. –_Acordado entonces. Te quiero._

Y colgó.

-Yo también te quiero, Peeta –dijo al aire en un suave suspiro.

¿Por qué no podía expresárselo a él?

Sabía porque.

Porque Peeta merecía a alguien mejor. A una mujer que pudiera darle estabilidad y que pudiera jurarle estar por siempre a su lado. Alguien que quisiera tener hermosos niños rubios de hoyuelos y ojos azules con él.

Y por la senda que ella seguía, nunca podría ofrecérselo.

¿O acaso sería capaz de sacrificar sus sueños de fama y fortuna por amor?

.

-Seré honesto contigo, Peeta. –Le dijo su jefe desde detrás de su pequeño escritorio de la oficina del restaurante. En ese cuartito guardaban todo lo concerniente a la administración del negocio, incluyendo inventarios y nómina. –Mi esposa no está nada feliz con tu decisión de rechazar el puesto en Nueva York; pero tampoco queremos despedirte por eso. Hemos considerado enviar al chef Banks, pero sinceramente preferimos mantenerlo cerca por razones en las que no ahondaré.

-Lamento causarles estos problemas, señor.

-No lo lamentes aún, porque quiero proponerte algo para que todos quedemos satisfechos. Ayúdanos en Nueva York hasta el primer mes de inauguración y podrás volver aquí. Únicamente serán un par de meses. Ten en cuenta que necesitamos un equipo en quien confiar y dispuesto a ayudar en cualquier momento, de lo contrario no saldremos adelante.

Peeta captó el mensaje: que si no cooperaba, era un miembro inútil y por lo tanto tendrían que desecharlo.

Consideró rápidamente la oferta. Únicamente tendría que permanecer ocho semanas en NYC, y sería un trabajo agotador, pero tendría la oportunidad de volver aquí, a la misma ciudad que Katniss y con su empleo seguro.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Perfecto! –Aplaudió el dueño. –Comienza a preparar tus cosas porque tengo el vuelo programado para mañana. Se quedarán en nuestro departamento, así que no busques alojamiento.

Peeta creyó haber escuchado mal –perdón pero, ¿dijo usted: se quedarán?

-Por supuesto, porque Glimmer te apoyará. ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

-Claro que no, señor.

Al menos él no tenía problema; pero quien sabe si el chef Banks lo tendría.

O si la hostess lo buscaría.

.

Intentó localizar a Katniss para informarla, sin embargo no lo logró. Seguramente había dejado descargado su teléfono otra vez.

-No me gusta la idea que Glimmer vaya a estar dos meses contigo. –Dijo su amiga preocupada.

Estaban en el aeropuerto muy por la mañana. El chef estaba cansado porque casi no durmió empacando sus cosas y repasando las listas del trabajo que le esperaban los siguientes días. –No te preocupes. Tengo el suficiente raciocinio como para no caer en sus seductoras trampas –dijo repitiendo las palabras que usara su amigo ayer cuando le dio las nuevas.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero hablo en serio cuando te digo que te cuides de esa arpía.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! –saludó una flamante rubia en ceñida falda y altísimos tacones.

-Días, arpía. –Delly sonrió con suficiencia cuando Glimmer le puso mala cara.

La rubia de ojos verdes se dirigió a Peeta –te veo arriba en el avión, Peeta.

-No deberías ser tan mala con ella. Solo quiere hacer amigos –comentó inocentemente una vez la sexy rubia se hubo ido.

-Esa es exactamente la clase de pensamiento que será tu ruina, amigo. Ahora cuídate mucho y mantenme informada de cómo te va. Y no te preocupes por la amiga de tu novia, ya me encargaré de despacharla antes de que nos deje sin insumos. –Se dieron un abrazo.

-Gracias, Dell. Cuídate y suerte con el puesto de Glimmer.

-Eso no será ningún problema. Cuando regrese esa zorra, tendrá que buscarse otro empleo.

Peeta rio. No había remedio en esa relación.

Estos dos meses se irían como agua.

**.**

**Glimmer entra al juego... ¿Que pasará? Reviews please!**


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

**Capítulo ****Diecisiete**

* * *

"_El departamento de mis jefes tiene una vista increíble; me encantaría que estuvieses aquí conmigo"_ Escribió Peeta por mensaje, ya llevaba una semana en la ciudad de Manhattan y apenas y había tenido tiempo de darse un respiro.

Katniss debía estar igual de ocupada porque difícilmente había respondido a sus mensajes, aunque él le escribía fielmente cada noche.

El día había sido extenuante pero muy provechoso. Los arreglos del local que se encontraría en la sexta avenida estaban quedando estupendos; mucho más elegantes y ricos que los de la sede en California; y el equipo de cocina comenzaría a ser instalado la próxima semana, por lo que los días anteriores, había estado entrevistando personal para reclutar a quienes mejor se adaptaran para el trabajo.

Era increíble como todo tipo de gente asistía a tales entrevistas. Una mujer llegó incluso a ofrecerle su cuerpo para conseguir el trabajo; aunque lo más sorprendente es que un hombre le ofreciera exactamente lo mismo.

Por eso llegar a esta casa temporal era demasiado bueno como para no aprovechar y descansar; así que se sirvió una copa del vino tinto que un posible proveedor quería venderle. Era una bebida realmente buena, con unas notas maderadas, pero con una acidez estupenda que sería un crimen no ofrecerlo en la carta. Iría bien con la costilla…

Tomó asiento en el sofá de piel negra que era tan cómodo como su cama.

Cerrando los ojos deseó que Katniss estuviera aquí con él.

-Hola, Peeta –murmuró una suave voz a su oído que lo hizo enderezarse de inmediato.

-¡Glimmer! –exclamó con voz ahogada, tosiendo un poco gracias al último trago de vino que su paladar seguía degustando.

Estos días la joven rubia y archienemiga de Delly había estado comportándose muy decentemente, y únicamente hablaba de cosas laborales con el chef, por lo que este sentía que debía bajar sus defensas. Seguramente su amiga estaba equivocada.

O tal vez no porque su compañera de trabajo llevaba puesto un minivestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Tragó fuerte, maldiciendo el alcohol que contenía ese vino; que ya no le parecía tan bueno. – ¿Sal..? –Tuvo que aclararse la garganta sintiéndose sumamente furioso consigo mismo. – ¿Saldrás esta noche, Glimmer? –Esforzándose por ser un caballero, mantuvo sus ojos puestos en los de la mujer; no en el escote de su vestido. ¿Por qué las féminas no tenían compasión de los hombres y se vestían discretamente?

-Esperaba que saliéramos. Es viernes y hemos estado trabajando muy duro; creo que merecemos un poco de diversión.

-Honestamente prefiero quedarme a descansar; mañana temprano iré al mercado para asegurarme de que nuestro proveedor de vegetales trabaja los fines de semana.

La joven, que había rodeado el sillón y se sentó junto a Peeta, mordió su labio inferior antes de asentir lentamente –tienes razón. Es ridículo salir ahora, además aún tenemos varias semanas por delante –intencionalmente dejó que su pierna desnuda rozara con el pantalón del chef.

-Por mi no te detengas –dijo Peeta poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la cocina para enjugar su copa de cristal. –Eres libre de salir a divertirte sin mí.

Glimmer se puso de pie y lo siguió –en eso eres diferente de Cato. –Observó –Él es demasiado celoso, ¿sabes? –Peeta esperó a que agregara algo más pero no lo hizo, aunque cambió de tema. –Iré a dar una vuelta.

El chef le deseo suerte sin girarse a mirarla ya que no quería darle una falsa impresión.

Decidiendo que no tenía apetito, Peeta secó la copa que usó para colocarla en su lugar, y después fue a la habitación a dormir. Por lo visto esta sería otra noche en que Katniss no le contestara por lo que lo mejor que podría hacer era dormir.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?

Seguramente cantando en algún bar.

.

-¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo, guapa? –le preguntó un apuesto hombre maduro de cabello cano.

-Seguro –asintió Katniss tratando de ser todo lo cortés y agradable que Haymitch le había gritado, rogado y suplicado que fuera. _'O nunca venderás discos, preciosa' _–Gale, ¿podrías tomarnos una foto?

Como cada noche de miércoles a domingo, usaba a su amigo de guardaespaldas, y ya que a Gale no le molestaba en lo más mínimo amedrentar a todo tipo de hombres con su estatura prominente e intimidante mirada, funcionaba para ambos.

-Pon tus manos donde pueda verlas, amigo –gruñó Gale enfocando la cámara del sujeto, quien se apresuró a subirlas a la altura de su cuello. –Listo. Y no olvides comprar nuestro disco.

Divertida, Katniss miró como el hombre asentía recibiendo su cámara de vuelta, y se dirigía al pequeño stand donde Effie vigilaba la venta de camisetas, calcomanías, dijes y discos de la banda. –No podemos seguir vendiendo discos con amenazas, Gale.

-Claro que podemos. Soy tan buen vendedor que estoy pensando en pedirle a Haymitch un porcentaje extra por comisión de ventas.

-No te atrevas a pensarlo –dijo el productor escuchando su conversación. –Creo que es hora que la banda se retire, mañana tendrán una presentación en la estación de radio y quiero que se escuchen descansados.

-¿Otro acústico?

-Por supuesto, preciosa. No presionaré al equipo para que carguen todo cuando esa misma tarde tendremos que estar en el siguiente poblado.

-Te estás convirtiendo en Effie, Haymitch –se burló el guitarrista.

-Le vendría bien, de ese modo bajaría esa barriga –agregó Katniss siguiendo el juego a su amigo.

-Callad –ordenó gruñón –que aun soy yo quien firma sus cheques. Ahora a dormir que no vine para ser niñera de nadie.

-Vamos, Catnip –Gale iba despidiéndose de quien los viera irse.

La noche era cálida, algo bueno de los estados sureños, y como el hotel quedaba a unas pocas manzanas de ahí, caminar les venía bastante bien.

-¿Te imaginaste que algún día estaríamos aquí? ¿De gira? –Preguntó la cantante.

-Por supuesto –dijo Gale con confianza. –Siempre supe que mi oportunidad llegaría en el momento adecuado. Es lo que siempre he querido, además.

-Cierto.

-Aunque no todo ha salido como lo planeé –aceptó el hombre con honestidad,

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y que habías esperado? –quiso saber. Atravesando un pequeño parque, Katniss se sentó en uno de los columpios que tanto le recordaban la felicidad de su niñez. Se balanceo un poco esperando la respuesta de Gale.

El guitarrista se plantó frente a ella, impidiéndole moverse. Y antes de que la joven pudiese protestar, inclinose y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. – ¿No te lo imaginas?

Paralizada, solo pudo pensar en que estas cosas sucedían demasiado rápido y que nunca las veía venir. Pero no podía permitirse perder a su amigo; no ahora, ni nunca. –Por supuesto –dijo retrocediendo en el mismo asiento del columpio, lista para balancearse con mayor fuerza. –Imagino que en tu cabeza nunca viste a Effie y Haymitch gritándose el uno al otro antes de un concierto.

Gale captó el mensaje de Katniss, diciéndole que no estaba lista; o más bien el que él quiso ver. Aun así respetó la barrera que puso la cantante entre los dos en ese instante. –Esos dos se gritan porque hay demasiada atracción entre ellos.

Sin dejar de columpiarse, la chica abrió la boca –estás de broma.

-Nunca bromeo con estas cosas –señaló intencionalmente. Katniss se ruborizó. Perfecto. De algún modo comenzaba a atravesar las barreras de su amiga. Satisfecho, se sentó en otro columpio. –El viejo Haymitch y la remilgada de Effie están colados. No te sorprendas que cuando pasemos por las Vegas, terminarán casado por algún Elvis de mala monta.

-Lo pongo en duda. ¿Quién querría casarse así?

El guitarrista se encogió de hombros –solo creo lo que digo. Te apuesto treinta dólares a que estarán casados para cuando volvamos a casa.

-Que sean cincuenta –dijo Katniss con convicción; sabiendo que conocía a Haymitch mejor que nadie. –Y el perdedor andará en ropa interior por un día.

-Hecho, pero que sea en la ropa interior que el otro elija, tú sabes, para agregarle un poco de diversión al asunto.

-Trato. Ahora que Finnick nos alcance, le diré que prepare un acuerdo para que lo firmemos y no tengas la opción de echarte para atrás cuando pierdas, Hawthorne. –Finalizó Katniss antes de ponerse a hablar de otras cosas.

Cuando Gale la dejó en su habitación, Katniss corrió a tomar su teléfono móvil. El dichoso teléfono andaba mal últimamente, y su batería se acababa rápidamente; pero cada noche, más exactamente cada madrugada, podía leer los mensajes que Peeta le enviaba. Los pasados días solamente eran uno o dos diarios, pero más que suficientes para hacerla sentirse segura y poder dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miró su reloj de pulsera; ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y como Peeta despertaba muy temprano, no tuvo el valor de despertarlo ya que no quería ser responsable de que su eficacia en el trabajo se descompensase por su falta de descanso.

En algunas horas le hablaría y todo estaría bien.

.

No tan bien.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y su concierto comenzaría dentro de nada. La entrevista en la radio había salido terriblemente mal, gracias a que el locutor salió del libreto y decidió que era buena idea indagar en la vida sentimental de la cantante de la banda.

La tensión en Gale fue clara en su modo de tocar la guitarra, porque Katniss, que no sabía mentir, balbuceó que había alguien.

Craso error para alguien que quisiera moverse en el espectáculo como se lo hizo saber Effie más tarde en el autobús.

¿Pero que querían que dijera? ¿Qué estaba disponible y que era una chica muy atrevida y sensual?

-Tienes menos gracia que una babosa. –Le había dicho Haymitch, quien ya se imaginaba las enormes pérdidas que la confesión de la chica traería.

-Pero no quiero vender mi cuerpo… o mi imagen como dices –alegó la joven indignada.

-Entonces no llegarás a ningún lado –bufó el productor antes de azotar la puerta del taxi. Pasaron horas para que volviesen a hablarse, pero eran distantes y corteses, lo que incrementó mayor presión en el grupo.

-Ahora si estamos de gira –comentó el baterista por lo bajo. Estaba de muy mal humor porque había comido pollo en mal estado y se sentía muy enfermo.

Pero la función debía continuar, y la banda salió con todo a tocar al escenario.

Afortunadamente el día, o noche, se compuso un poco gracias a que el público era receptivo y a que, después de todo, cada integrante amaba lo que hacía.

Quedaronse un poco para convivir con los fans y vender sus discos.

Después de tomarse una foto con un grupo de chicos ebrios, Katniss trató de sonreír y se disculpó para contestar una llamada. Le había costado mucho meter el dichoso teléfono en los ajustados pantalones que Cinna le había colocado como parte de su vestuario. Lo bueno era que probablemente hicieran una escala en Nueva York si todo salía bien; lo que le daría la oportunidad de ver a Peeta; eso si él podía visitar el bar nocturno en el que se presentarían. Y de paso le suplicaría a Cinna que le hiciera ropa más holgada la próxima vez.

-¿Peeta? –preguntó dos veces seguidas. El ruido del rodeo y los gritos interferían con el sonido. – ¡Peeta!

-_¿Katniss? Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? _–la voz de Peeta sonaba agitada. –_Espera un segundo, no logro escuchar nada de lo que dices._

Katniss asintió antes de recordar que no podía verla. Esquivó a muchas personas, temiendo que si colgaba o se cortaba la llamada, no podría volver a contactar a Peeta. Finalmente se alejó de la algarabía y pudo hablar con Peeta –lo siento, ¿sigues ahí?

-_Por supuesto. No todos los días te llama una estrella famosa. _–La cantante lo escuchó sonreír. –_Me encontraba en las duchas del gimnasio; pero no pensaba perderme esta llamada._

-¿En el gimnasio? ¿A estas horas? –preguntó la joven con desconfianza.

-_Sí. Me he sentido muy estresado y Glimmer me ha aconsejado hacer algo de ejercicio en mis tiempos libres. _

-¿Glimmer?

-_Así es._ _Debo agregar que me está funcionando. Aunque esta es la primera vez; me he inscrito al gym hace media hora. ¿Quién se imaginaría que sería una buena idea? _

-_Ya van a cerrar, Peeta, hay que irnos._ –Oyó la cantante la voz de una mujer por la bocina. Y si la escuchó en la bocina, eso quería decir que la tal Glimmer estaba cerca de Peeta.

Demasiado cerca.

-Pues te dejo seguir haciendo ejercicio con Glimmer –dijo Katniss con frialdad.

-_¿Katniss, que…?_

Pero ella ya había colgado.

Su teléfono vibró varias veces, pero se endureció y resistió contestar. Para cuando los mensajes comenzaron a llegar; prefirió apagar su aparato, sintiendo que no soportaría más y pediría, no, suplicaría a Peeta que la encontrara en Washington la próxima semana.

Detestaba estar lejos de Peeta; pero odiaba más este cumulo de sensaciones que el chef la hacía abrigar.

No era propio de ella sentir el asomo de los celos.

Tan seguido.

**.**


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

**Gracias a Juliper22, patrynachys, DjPuMa13g, Julia y Yusha por no limitarse y dejarme un comentario en el capítulo anterior. Por ustedes es el capítulo de hoy. **

**Y los demás que me leen: ¡no crean que me molesta leer sus comentarios! Así que no se limiten al final y pasen a saludarme. **

**Por cierto, les invito a leer mis otros Everlak ff: Érase una vez y Aunque el Cielo se Derrumbe.**

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

* * *

-Gracias. Haga el favor de poner esas alcachofas sobre hielo. –Pidió a uno de los nuevos cocineros asistentes.

Todo iba funcionando estupendamente en el nuevo restaurante 'The Cornucopia New York'. El fin de semana anterior había sido su inauguración, que había sido un éxito gracias a, y tenía que reconocerse, Glimmer y al estupendo equipo de chefs que Peeta había contratado. Personalidades de la farándula y de la sociedad neoyorquina habían acudido a dicho evento, y desde entonces el restaurante de moda mantenía cupo lleno todas las noches.

La carta mejorada por el chef Mellark, había sido elogiada por varias revistas y críticos respetados de la industria, habían alabado su trabajo en el establecimiento. Pintaba perfecto, y Glimmer solía comentar que sería estupendo quedarse a vivir ahí; pero claro que Peeta no le hacía mucho caso.

-¿En dónde pongo estos espárragos, chef? –preguntó el chico que le llevaba los productos frescos de su máximo proveedor.

-Déjalos ahí junto a los hornos –indicó mientras verificaba la lista de la entrega.

Estaba tan ocupado de trabajo, que le inquietaba no haber visto a Katniss aún, y es que su chica había llegado el día de hoy desde muy temprano y pasaría tres días en la ciudad antes de partir nuevamente con toda su banda.

Verificó su reloj, vería a Katniss hasta dentro de algunas horas más.

.

La ciudad de Nueva York era impresionante con sus rascacielos, sus innumerables tiendas y su mucha gente. Y aunque únicamente tendrían una presentación el próximo viernes por la noche, en un bar reconocido por presentar nuevas bandas prometedoras, Effie había planeado permanecer tres días en la ciudad.

habían llegado muy temprano, por lo que la banda aprovechaba el día al máximo, y después de visitar algunos puntos de interés, hacia un concurso para ver quien comía mas de esos famosos perritos calientes que vendían en carritos distribuidos en las esquinas de Manhattan.

-¡Vamos, Gale, tú puede! –animó a su apuesta, no queriendo perder sus diez billetes. Detrás de ella, Effie y Haymitch se lanzaban miradas asesinas, lo que le garantizaría los cincuenta dólares de mano de su amigo. Con esos sesenta que juntara, podría comprar algo bonito para Prim, aunque con estos desorbitantes precios, no sería algo muy grande.

-¡Va a vomitar! exclamó a carcajadas un miembro del staff, cuando Finnick se puso ligeramente verde. El agente les había alcanzado en Washington D.C y había actuado de testigo en la apuesta firmada por Gale y Katniss. Finn se quedaría hasta la presentación del viernes, y entonces volvería a cada.

-Soda… -pidió Gale con la boca llena, y Katniss se apresuró a acercarle el refresco a los labios.

Estas semanas les habían ayudado a restaurar su relación y ahora se sentía tan unida a él como antes. Reían como antes, charlaban como antes, se gastaban bromas como antes… y era algo que la cantante agradecía de esta gira.

Extrañaba su hogar y su tranquila vida, pero esto era por lo que había estado trabajando muy duro.

Además, dentro de todo esto, hoy vería a Peeta después de semanas de no hacerlo. Se sentía nerviosa, pero era normal, sin embargo no dejaba de imaginarse como sería el reencuentro entre ellos dos. Seguramente Peeta la besaría hasta el cansancio, y ella respondería efusivamente a sus besos.

Alguien gritó anunciando la victoria del guitarrista Gale Hawthorne; quien celebrando su triunfo, abrazó a Katniss como en los viejos tiempos.

Sí. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

.

El hotel donde se hospedarían estos días era exageradamente lujoso para ser de tres estrellas. Las cortinas de gruesas telas color berenjena, contrastaban lucidamente con las paredes blancas y los muebles color chocolate; todo combinable con lámparas y detalles en plata.

Esta noche la banda cenaría en un famoso restaurante en la quinta avenida, que quedaba a tres cuadras de su hotel, y a cinco del bar donde se presentarían. Todos estaban emocionados y el ambiente era contagioso.

-Vamos, Kitty Kat, anímate –se acercó a ella su agente. El único que había terminado con algo de dolor estomacal, fue Gale, pero Effie lo había arreglado con un par de tabletas efervescentes, y ahora ya estaba listo para cenar. Finnick hizo referencia a la mueca torcida de su protegida. –Estoy aquí, ¿Qué más puedes desear?

Katniss frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, no dejando que la rodeara con su brazo. Llevaba uno de los vestidos que Cinna había diseñado para ella, el cual le quedaba como un guante, revelando formas que únicamente con la ropa del diseñador recordaba tener; pero no acostumbrada a vestir así, le incomodaba que con este vestuario se acercaran tanto a ella.

-¿A qué hora va a llegar Peeta Pan? –preguntó Finnick cuando la cantante no contestó.

-Dijo que tendrá que verme más tarde. El restaurante aún está lleno, y al parecer a una estrella de cine se le ha ocurrido aparecerse por ahí con su nueva amante lo que ha ocasionado un revuelo entre la prensa y ahora tiene que batallar con un grupo loco de prensa –contestó claramente disgustada.

-¡Ah, Nueva York! –exclamó con ensueño el agente. – ¡Como nos sorprendes!

-¿Listos para irnos? –preguntó Effie haciendo sonar una ridícula campanita que había obtenido en algún mercadillo de Washington.

-Vamos, Katniss, te salvaré de sentarte con el narcisismo de Odair –dijo Gale tomándola de la mano. el guitarrista había sido discreto al estar devorándola con los ojos todo el tiempo que permanecieron en la recepción, por lo que Katniss no se sintió incomoda cuando la llevó hasta a un lado de él en la mesa que tenían reservada en _Ai Fiori_.

La comida era bastante buena, aunque a la cantante cada pedazo le sabía a cartón. Se sentía muy decepcionada y ni siquiera las ridículas caras de Finnick, ni las bromas de Gale lograban animarla. Casi hora y media después, Haymitch había insistido en tomar café, abandonaron el restaurante y ni luces de Peeta.

La banda quería ir a divertirse a algún antro nocturno, pero como Katniss estaba cada vez de peor humor, nadie le insistió en que les acompañara. Ni siquiera Gale. Así que la chica regresó sola al hotel, maldiciendo a cierto chef de ojos azules, culpándolo de hacerla perderse toda la diversión en la gran manzana.

Tan enojada iba con él, que lo pasó en la recepción sin verlo.

-¡Katniss! –la llamó y el sonido de su voz en vivo, y no por medio de ondas radiofónicas, fue celestial.

Como en las películas; la escena pareció en cámara lenta, mientras se volvía para ver a Peeta sosteniendo un ramo de coloridas flores; las cuales cayeron al piso cuando la cantante se arrojó a sus brazos.

Como en su imaginación, Peeta la besó incansablemente, con incredulidad en sus ojos, no creyendo que Katniss estaba de verdad allí con él. –Te he extrañado tanto –repitió una y otra vez, mientras besaba sus mejillas, su barbilla, su cuello…

Katniss sintió sus piernas debilitarse, y la voz de su Peeta contribuía a ello. Todo el tiempo del mundo se detuvo a su alrededor y no fue consciente del espectáculo que estaban dando en la entrada del hotel.

Y por lo que no vio que Gale había decidido volver de último minuto para acompañarla. Los vio envueltos en los brazos del otro, pegando sus cuerpos y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Apretando los dientes, el guitarrista dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa, no permitiendo que se percataran de su presencia, porque admitirlo, era para él aceptar la derrota.

Separándose, Katniss suplicó –subamos.

Peeta tragó fuerte y se dejó guiar por la cantante, quien ya se había olvidado de su previo enojo con este mismo chef.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y Peeta prácticamente la empujó contra la misma al cerrarla de golpe tras él.

Katniss rodeo su cuello, acercándolo más, no teniendo suficiente de él. Habían sido semanas de soñar con él, de presionar sus muslos doloridos al pensar en este chef. –Aun traes tu uniforme –observó cuando Peeta le dio tiempo para respirar, antes de besarla de nuevo.

-No quise perder tiempo cambiándome –confesó soltándola un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

-Has hecho bien. –Sus profundos pozos azules la estremecieron desde el pecho hasta su vientre bajo. –Te he extrañado –suspiró cuando Peeta recorrió su cuello con los labios, dejando un rastro húmedo en él. Katniss disfrutó quitándole la filipina, disfrutando de la suavidad del vello rubio que cubría el amplio pecho de Peeta. Definitivamente ya no le enojaba que se hubiera ejercitado este tiempo lejos de ella.

-No más que yo a ti –fue lo último que dijo el chef antes de sacarle el corto vestido dorado.

.

Al día siguiente, Katniss despertó con una gran sonrisa y cabello muy esponjado.

-Buenos días –saludó Peeta besándola ligeramente.

Katniss se sentó de golpe, cubriéndose con la sabana – ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó de golpe.

-Cerca de las ocho.

-¡Las ocho! –exclamó.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos, he dejado a los muchachos a cargo, únicamente debo llegar en cuanto abran el restaurante –contestó Peeta acariciando la espalda desnuda de su novia. –Yo diría que tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo bajando la voz una octava.

Katniss se permitió sonreír –por más que la idea me parezca encantadora, si no estoy lista dentro de cinco minutos, Effie me colgará antes de volverse loca.

-Bien –dijo el chef. –Todo con tal de que Effie no enloquezca más. ¿A dónde iremos?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Katniss deteniéndose al levantarse.

-Que a donde iremos. No pensarás en dejarme aquí, ¿eh? –se levantó dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo; del que Katniss no podía apartar sus ojos.

Peeta era perfecto. ABSOLUTAMENTE perfecto.

-¿Katniss?

Aunque tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo –iremos a ver a Cinna.

.

-Pruébate este, Katniss.

Estaban en la estética del diseñador, quien trabajaba en su nueva línea de maquillajes de primavera-verano. La tienda estaba ubicada en una calle de Soho, justo al lado de una galería de arte que Peeta querría pasar a ver después de salir de _Cinna´s look_.

Katniss había querido ir a ver a su asesor de imagen porque estaba cansada de usar esos pantalones de cuero negro que estaba obligada a vestir en sus presentaciones. No quiso decir en voz alta que más de un ebrio le había tocado el trasero; o Peeta decidiría ir con ella el resto del tour.

-He decidido que estos jeans me agradan –dijo con aprobación. –Puedes tirar los otros, Cinna –comentó mirándose en el espejo. –Finalmente podré usar unos jeans en lo que no sienta que mi trasero podría salir disparado en cualquier momento.

-Espera un segundo, Cinna. –Peeta detuvo al diseñador, que ya se llevaba los pantalones a la parte posterior de su negocio. –Gracias, pero creo que nos quedaremos con un par de estos –se apresuró a decir arrebatándole los pequeños pantalones de piel.

-¡Peeta! –exclamó la cantante sorprendida.

El chef se encogió de hombros –sería un desperdicio deshacernos de ellos.

Cinna rio y Effie giró los ojos. –Me gustan más los negros, Katniss –opinó la asistente, mientras miraba la ropa colgada en las perchas de alrededor.

-Usaré estos –lo dijo sin dejar lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. Peeta puso cara triste, pero ni eso la haría cambiar de opinión. –Son cómodos y no parecen una segunda piel.

-¿Y qué tal te va con los vestidos? –preguntó Cinna amablemente, mientras colgaba unas blusas que le habían llegado desde Paris.

Peeta sonrió, pensando seguramente en lo que hicieron con el vestido dorado la noche anterior, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo le sacó colores a la cantante. –Bastante bien.

-Solamente los viste para salir a algún lugar _fancy_ –acusó Effie con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que nada –dijo Cinna guiñando un ojo a Katniss. La cantante recordó una vez más porque le agradaba este asesor. –Ven, Effie. Te ayudaré con el color de tu cabello.

Peeta y Katniss aprovecharon para intercambiar una sonrisa.

.

La cara de Haymitch al ver a su asistente con cabello color caoba fue indescriptible; sin embargo, rápidamente regresó a su irónica normal y dijo ácidamente – ¿y dónde has dejado el pajarraco que vivía en tu cabeza, princesa?

Katniss no escuchó la respuesta de Effie. Peeta acariciaba su brazo anhelante, como decidiéndose a hacer algo, pero qué, esa era la cuestión. Hizo caso omiso, espantando esa sensación de que algo andaba mal, porque el chef mantenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Por su parte, Peeta pensaba y repensaba el asunto que había asaltado su cabeza los últimos días, antes de que Katniss llegara a Nueva York incluso, y qué él gustoso daría el paso. Además, de lo que estaba seguro, es que amaba a la mujer que tenía a su lado, mientras comía hamburguesas con el resto del equipo que viajaba con ella.

Tristemente, al día siguiente partiría y lo abandonaría una vez más, hasta que dentro de un mes se volvieran a ver de vuelta en casa. Pero un mes parecía una eternidad y él deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar con la chica Everdeen el resto de sus días.

Por esa razón, en cuanto se despidió de su novia, y se fue rumbo al trabajo (gracias al cielo Cinna le había prestado ropa limpia), tomó una desviación, decidido a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Atravesó las altas puertas de Cartier tras coger mucho aire. Se dirigió con decisión hasta el mostrador, donde una guapa mujer pelirroja lo atendería con gusto.

-Necesito un anillo de compromiso.

Definitivamente es lo que quería.

**.**

**Recuerden que una escritora feliz, escribe más rápido :D**


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

**Lamento la tardanza; no les contaré lo que he tenido que hacer para conseguir una lap prestada por unas horas, pero sepan que este capítulo me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas; así que espero que me sepan perdonar y recompensar al final.**

**Ahora… ¡lean!**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

* * *

_¿Qué acababa de hacer?_

'_Una estupidez sin duda' Razonó su cerebro mientras veía como el cuerpo de Gale Hawthorne yacía inconsciente a sus pies._

_¿Cómo llegó a este punto?_

.

-Debo ausentarme algunas horas más temprano –informó el chef Mellark a su equipo en cuanto comenzaron a encender los fogones.

No explicó que el motivo era que iría a escuchar la presentación de Katniss en el bar cuyo nombre ahora no lograba recordar. Además, tendría que despedirse de ella hasta nuevo aviso, pero aprovecharía a sorprenderla con la cajita que durante todo el día cargó en el bolsillo de su pantalón izquierdo, el cual por cierto, parecía quemar como si fuera un carbón ardiendo.

Ansioso, abandonó el restaurante cerca de las nueve, considerando el tiempo suficiente para ir a su departamento a ducharse. Incluso se despidió de Glimmer con una enorme sonrisa, lo que hizo pensar a la mujer si en verdad no estaría loco y por eso no se fijaba en ella.

Peeta escogió una camisa limpísima y unos pantalones oscuros por prendas adecuadas para lo que haría dentro de unas pocas horas, sin olvidarse de guardar el preciado estuche que contenía toda su felicidad futura. No usó mayor fragancia que la de su aftershave, pero tampoco es que la usara mucho, ya que trabajando en un restaurante, para él era inútil hacerlo.

Listo o no, se dirigió al bar, donde seguramente Katniss ya estaría cantando. Si por él hubiera sido, habría llegado más temprano, pero ella le suplicó que por favor no lo hiciera porque la pondría muy nerviosa. Y él, complaciente, lo entendió.

No le fue difícil entrar al abarrotado centro nocturno porque Finnick le esperaba en la entrada, seguramente solicitado por Katniss para recibirlo.

-¿Qué hay, compañero? –preguntó el agente con su tono jovial y su espléndida sonrisa que hizo suspirar a varias chicas, y a un par de chicos, a su alrededor.

-Finnick –saludó Peeta con un abrazo muy, pero muy masculino. – ¿Ya han empezado?

-Hace como treinta minutos –dijo Finn sin consultar su reloj. –Entremos para que puedas apreciar con tus propios ojos todo el talento con el que carga tu mujer. –Ambos pasaron sin ningún problema, mientras seguían hablando sobre algunos detalles sin importancia que ocurrieron antes del show. –Haymitch gritó como loco a toda la tripulación del bar, y una vez más nos ha dejado en claro porque él es el mandamás.

-¿Y cuál ha sido el problema?

Finnick se encogió de hombros –no le gustaban las luces del escenario; así que hizo que las cambiaran. Effie nunca antes ha estado más orgullosa.

Peeta miró con anhelo el escenario, justo cuando sus oídos fueron embargados con esa voz que conocía en tonalidades mucho más íntimas. –Luce preciosa –dijo con toda sinceridad caminando al lado de Finnick, hasta a un costado del escenario donde permanecían Effie y Haymitch.

-La chica podría llevar puesta una botarga y para ti seguiría siendo el ser más agradable sobre la tierra –gruñó el productor aunque su sonrisa de satisfecha aprobación lo delataba.

-¡Peeta! –exclamó Effie mas que contenta de verlo, alarmada –no deberías estar aquí. Katniss no podrá concentrarse y…

-Deja al chico en paz –la interrumpió su jefe. –Están a media hora de terminar y todo ha salido a la perfección. Mejor tráenos unos tragos para que brindemos.

-En ese caso… –comentó Effie aunque no menos contrariada –… supongo que nos acompañarás a cenar después del concierto.

-Lo hará –respondió Finnick por Peeta, porque el chef miraba embelesado a la cantante y no prestaba atención a nadie más. – ¿Qué hay sobre esos drinks?

Peeta escuchaba con atención cada letra que salía armoniosamente de la boca de Katniss. El maquillaje que le pusieron no era exagerado, pero ligeramente cargado en los ojos para resaltarlos y hacerlos parecer más grandes. Sus labios delineados y carnosos, eran en esos momentos el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero el chef sabía que únicamente le pertenecían a él.

En cierto momento tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos y no patear al atrevido que lanzó una rosa roja al escenario, cayendo a los pies de su chica. Katniss recogió la flor y la olió con sencillo afecto, para terminar de lanzar un beso a la multitud, pero a nadie en particular.

Bueno, este era un aspecto que desconocía de la chica, pero todo era parte del espectáculo. ¿Verdad? Y no sería bueno para su carrera que arrojara la flor de regreso con desprecio… aunque Peeta tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando la dichosa rosa terminó entre los dientes de Gale.

-Por eso decía que él no debía estar aquí –señaló una voz chillona a sus espaldas, pero su atención seguía clavada en la plataforma.

Katniss era una mujer hermosa, y era obvio que atraería a muchos hombres a lo largo de su vida y de su carrera; y eso sería algo con lo que Peeta tendría que aprender a vivir cuando se casaran; pero valdría la pena porque en verdad la amaba, y aunque ella no lo dijera con palabras, lo amaba igualmente.

Más calmado y contento, Peeta acarició su bolsillo donde permanecía el importante anillo que iría esa misma noche directamente al dedo anular de su amada novia. Había pagado una pequeña fortuna por él, dinero que sacó de su cuenta de ahorros que mantenía con el fin de abrir su propio restaurante algún día pero, repetía, valía la pena gastarlo en quien amaba.

De hecho, justo ahora tomaba una decisión: si Katniss aceptaba ser su esposa, inmediatamente abandonaría 'The Cornucopia' y se uniría a la banda por el resto del tour, como era el deseo de ella desde el principio.

Su loca y dichosa cabeza se imaginó una boda exprés en la ciudad del pecado, pero era una tontería: Katniss merecía la boda de sus sueños y él se la daría, así exprimiera cada centavo.

A la canción actual siguió otra, y después otra, mientras que el público mantenía una estupenda recepción. Como dos productores y algunos dueños de otros bares se acercaron a Haymitch para mantenerse en contacto, todos muy impresionados con la banda. Effie permanecía en su elemento, y Finnick recibía tarjetas de presentación solicitándolo como su representante.

-Hora de esperar afuera, Peeta –le informó Effie alejándolo de la multitud que se preparaba para conseguir una foto con algún integrante de la nueva sensación que dentro de nada estaría sonando en todas las emisoras de radio del país.

-Pero…

-Nada. Tú debes esperar afuera. –Cuando Peeta se negó a mover, Effie Trinket suspiró pacientemente –es por tu bien y el de Katniss, Peeta. Las relaciones personales están mucho mejor lejos del foco de atención de la farándula. –Nadie mejor que ella podría saberlo. –Créeme cuando te digo que lo hago por ambos. Espéranos en el autobús, prometo que no tardaremos mucho.

Peeta tuvo que aceptar la derrota.

Saludó a algunos conocidos que viajaban con el grupo; platicando un poco sobre cualquier cosa hasta que media hora después, salieron los integrantes bromeando y muy contentos por su presentación. El único que lo saludo con una mueca tensa fue Gale, pero eso empalideció cuando Katniss le abrazó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Finn me ha dicho que Effie te sacó a rastras del bar –se veía feliz y relajada.

-Casi –contestó besándola ligeramente en los labios.

-Aquí no –les riñó Effie entre dientes, mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor.

-Es amor adolescente, Eff, no puedes negárselos –bromeo Finnick rodeando con su brazo a la asistente.

Katniss enrojeció hasta la mismísima raíz de su cabello oscuro, pero su lengua se trabó y no pudo hacer la contestación tipo Haymitch que hubiera deseado. Ante las carcajadas de casi todos los presentes, la cantante tuvo que esconderse en la camisa de Peeta.

Este se sintió orgulloso de poder darle protección, por más simple que fuera –hay algo que quiero…

-Muero de hambre, ¿podemos irnos ya? –intervino Gale malhumorado.

-Qué casualidad… –dijo Finnick por lo bajo, pero suficientemente fuerte para que el guitarrista lo escuchara.

-Espera, Katniss –se adelantó Peeta cuando todo mundo se disponía para ir a comer. Si no lo hacía en este momento, no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de un mes porque la banda dejaría NYC en cuento terminaran de cenar, y para ese entonces, seguramente perdería el valor…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, muy a su estilo.

-Yo… –tragó saliva, consciente del sudor en su frente y del palpitante latir de su corazón dentro de su caja torácica. –Yo…

'_¡Venga! ¡Puedes hacerlo!'_

Comenzó de nuevo –sabes que…

-Dejémonos de estupideces y vayamos a cenar –intervino Gale parándose junto a ellos. –Vamos, Catnip. –Insistió presintiendo que nada bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir. Era ese sexto sentido del que Katniss tanto carecía.

-¿Te importa? –preguntó Peeta no pudiendo dejar de sentirse molesto por la interrupción. El rockstar le estaba fastidiando el momento. –Estoy hablando con…

-Y un cuerno –dijo Gale entre furioso y frustrado; una muy mala combinación.

-Gale… –advirtió Katniss, presintiendo una pelea; giró la cabeza para pedir ayuda, pero los muchachos reían ya en el autobús por algo que Effie había hecho.

-No. –La ignoró –No hemos comido nada desde el almuerzo y recién acabamos de tocar un concierto extenuante. Y él ni siquiera debería estar aquí. No pertenece a este ambiente y tú misma me has dicho esta mañana que tu carrera es demasiado absorbente como para…

-¡Gale!

-No, Katniss. –Fue ahora Peeta quien habló conteniendo su temblorosa voz –déjalo terminar.

-… como para mantener una relación. –Siguió el guitarrista – ¿O ya te has olvidado de todo lo que me has dicho? –Katniss lo miró furiosa, pero Gale sabía que después se lo agradecería por facilitarle el asunto.

La chica quería hacerlo callar, pero no podía porque todo lo que estaba diciendo Gale era cierto.

Esa misma mañana despertó hecha un manojo de nervios y Gale se había atrevido a declararle, durante el desayuno, finalmente sus sentimientos. Katniss no supo cómo tomar el asunto y por lo mismo recurrió a lo que sentía en ese momento tan cargado de estrés por, hasta ese momento, el concierto más importante de sus carreras.

¿Había pensado en terminar con Peeta?

Sí. Incontables veces desde que comenzaran a salir medio-oficialmente.

¿Y porque no lo había hecho?

Pues porque…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarse, ya que Peeta acababa de golpear a Gale directamente en la nariz.

En menos de un parpadeo, su amigo yacía sentado en el pavimento con su nariz sangrando profusamente, algo desorientado por lo acertado del golpe, antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor.

¿Qué se había perdido?

-¡Gale! –Katniss exclamó de nuevo su nombre, pero esta vez con preocupación por él, cuando no pareció responder a su llamado.

-¡Pero que…! –gritó Effie llena de pánico, siendo la primera en bajar del autobús y correr hacia ellos. – ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –encaró a Peeta con indignación.

-Lo… lo siento… es que… –tartamudeo una disculpa que sabía no debía dar, ya que Gale lo había provocado desde tiempo atrás, pero la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Katniss fue la peor de todas.

-Cielos, Peeta, esta vez sí que te pasaste –silbó Finnick como si esto lo hicieran a diario.

-¡No contesta! –gritó Katniss en medio del alboroto de los demás miembros y algunas personas que pasaban por ahí. – ¡Gale! –Lo sacudió para hacerlo reaccionar – ¡Gale!

Mientras Effie seguía chillando incoherencias sobre fotografías, ambulancias y agendas, Haymitch se acercó para atraer al orden. –Calmados todos. Déjame revisarlo –le tomó considerables esfuerzos apartar a su protegida del joven Hawthorne.

Peeta se acercó para ayudar, ya lamentándose su falta de dominio, pero Katniss se levantó rápidamente para empujarlo, cegada por la situación – ¡no te acerques a él!

-Katniss…

-¡NO! –gritó dándole la espalda, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Peeta iba a replicar dolido, pero Finnick lo tomó por los hombros –lo mejor es que te vayas ahora, _Peet_.

-Pero…

-No creo que sea buen momento.

Sin embargo el chef lo ignoró, queriendo arreglar la situación que salió de sus manos y trató de acercarse a Katniss.

Pero ella se negó a mirarlo.

-Vete, chico –dijo Haymitch poniéndose de pie en cuanto Gale comenzó a toser, y Katniss lo empujó para atender a su amigo.

-¿Está él…?

-Estará bien –contestó el productor. –No ha sido grave, es solo que no lo esperaba. Por cierto se ve que tienes una buena derecha.

-Yo no quise… –se disculpó avergonzado.

-Lo sé, pero tardará un poco en que ella logre entenderlo –le comentó con honestidad. –Sin embargo búscanos en California…

-No quiero volver a verle –dijo Katniss de repente, aun sin mirarlo. Su voz temblando.

-No hablas en serio –dijo Peeta incrédulo. Todas las miradas puestas en ellos; Effie y Finnick levantando a un pálido Gale.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Esto… de todas formas nunca podrá ser. Queremos cosas diferentes y…

-Fue solo un error, Katniss –el tono frío e impersonal de ella era terrible.

-Uno que podrían ser más si seguimos juntos –zanjó con firmeza. Si lo veía a los ojos, toda su resolución se disolvería en cuestión de segundos; pero su obstinación y candente temperamento, nunca la habían dejado pensar claramente como para hacerlo, y esta vez no sería la excepción –así que vete por favor.

Mucho menos con sus sentimientos no aclarados.

Peeta la amaba, pero incluso un hombre bueno como el chef entendía cuando no le querían y como un caballero, sabía apartarse cuando se lo pedían. –Bien. –La miró unos últimos momentos antes de decidir a irse. –Si es lo que quieres, lo acepto –dijo antes de dar la vuelta.

Sus pasos fueron lo único que resonaron junto al sonido de su corazón roto.

**.**

**Ahora sí, dos capítulos máximo y entonces el epílogo. Espero los comentarios/reproches de todos/as porque ya nos estaremos despidiendo de esta historia y sería agradable conocerles. **

**Y como dice mi dentista: ¡Ustedes confíen!**


	21. Capítulo Veinte

**Saludos! Disculpen la tardanza; no escribo mas en la N/A porque intento terminar de escribir el nuevo capítulo de AECSD; solo me tomo un minuto para invitarles a leer mi one shot: "AFFAIR". Como siempre un Everlak, pero es novedoso para mí porque es mi primer intento de escribir época, así que por fis léanlo y escríbanme un review para saber si apesto o si les gustó :D Besos!**

**Aprovecho para agradecer sus comentarios, que aunque no me da mucho timepo de contestarlos, saben que los aprecio mucho y los releo para darme fuerzas y seguir escribiendo.**

**Capítulo Veinte**

* * *

La carretera iba vacía, a excepción del autobús que viajaba a altas velocidades, desesperado por finalmente llegar a su destino. Atravesar el desierto era insoportable por causa del calor, y porque el chofer únicamente veía el color anaranjado de las candentes arenas del lugar.

Unas horas más y llegarían a Las Vegas, Nevada.

Finnick les había dejado ya y durante los pasados días, la cantante del grupo que andaba de gira, no había podido dormir más que algunas pocas horas por día; recordando una y otra vez lo que había acontecido en Nueva York.

La tristeza y el dolor en los ojos de Peeta, la perseguían incluso durante sus presentaciones. Le parecía verlo en todas partes: entre el público, en la calle, en los restaurantes.

Y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que estar soltera es lo que siempre había querido, no dejaba de preguntarse porque se sentía tan sola.

-Toma, preciosa. Esto ayudará –le dijo Haymitch sentándose a su lado, aprovechando que Gale se había levantado para ir al lavabo.

Katniss miró con desprecio la botella de vidrio que el productor le tendió, para después girarse de nuevo y seguir mirando por la ventanilla.

-Lo he intentado –Haymitch se levantó para irse a sentar con su asistente.

Effie sacudió la cabeza. –Sus últimas presentaciones carecen de algo; no es para nada profesional, y esto nos afecta a todos.

Su discusión en altavoz, esperando con eso despertar alguna reacción en la cantante, pero a Katniss parecía importarle poco lo que dijeran de ella.

-Está deprimida –comentó de nuevo la asistente justo cuando Gale volvía del baño.

El guitarrista apretó los dientes. Les demostraría a todos que Katniss estaba perfectamente bien y que lo de ricitos de oro era algo pasajero. Además el muy idiota le había roto la nariz.

Y no que se sintiera culpable, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué casino visitaremos en Las Vegas, Catnip?

Katniss lo ignoró completamente; y él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar otra discusión que desde el "_incidente_" eran más comunes.

.

El hotel donde se hospedaron era excesivamente lujoso, como cualquier otro de la ciudad del pecado.

-Por eso me encanta este lugar –gruñó Haymitch con satisfacción, tomando una de las flautas de champagne que un mesero sostenía, aguardando a una pareja de recién casados. Ni que decir que el mozo tuvo que volver al bar por otra.

-Compórtate, Haymitch –señaló Effie, quien había cambiado sus usuales trajes brillantes por uno sobrio de color gris, acentuando bellamente su nuevo cabello castaño.

Cuando le preguntaron el motivo de su ropa, ella dijo que no quería parecer una cualquiera de las que Haymitch normalmente se acompañaba en Las Vegas.

Katniss se adelantó al grupo no queriendo enterarse de nada, y se metió a su habitación, apenas escuchando que se reunirían en la recepción para ir a divertirse un poco cerca de las siete.

La recamara estaba ricamente decorada con costosas telas rojas; exquisitos tapizados intrincados en oro y muebles de finas maderas exóticas.

Cansada, se sentó en la enorme cama que por dos días sería únicamente para ella. Se sentía enojada de pronto, y en el siguiente segundo, toda triste y apagada.

¡Estaba en Las Vegas por todos los cielos! ¡Estaba viviendo su sueño! ¡Hacía dinero haciéndose famosa!

Tenía que dejar de sentir autolástima por si misma decidió, porque después de todo fue ella quien terminó con Peeta; y volver a su vida normal.

La vida que la hacía tan feliz.

-Nótese el sarcasmo –murmuró desganada, soltando su cabello. Se deshizo de su ropa y abrió una botella de licor costoso y que seguro la noquearía con poco.

Cuando tocaron a su perta, concluyó que no saldría esta noche. Aprovecharía a emborracharse hasta olvidarse por completo de su existencia.

Y mañana volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

.

_Toc, toc…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo ya los resultados de sus excesos.

Peeta no estaría nada contento.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla mientras seguían tocando insistentemente a su puerta.

-Voy –gruñó sintiendo la boca seca. Cogió la bata cortesía del hotel y se la colocó bien antes de abrir la puerta –Que dem…

Pero Gale ya la estaba besando.

De pronto se encontró envuelta en los brazos de Gale. Su sabor era a alcohol, igual que su olor, como lo notó mientras Gale se abría camino hacia su cuello, y de nuevo a sus labios.

Katniss respondió torpemente, disfrutando de las sensaciones que la hacían recordar que seguía viva; olvidándose momentáneamente de sus conflictos internos. –_Peeta…_

Gale se detuvo un poco y la joven no entendió porque; pero el guitarrista se compuso velozmente, decidiendo que había escuchado mal. Y entonces sus dedos se escurrieron por debajo de la suave tela, y acarició la piel de terciopelo de la joven. Sin perder más tiempo, deshizo el nudo de la bata y la empujó por los hombros hasta que cayó al piso. Sus pupilas se ensancharon con deseo y la desesperación de haber añorado esto desde hace tanto tiempo –te deseo.

Peeta hubiera dicho _Te amo._

Mientras la llevaba a la cama, la cabeza de Katniss era un caótico torbellino de recuerdos. Las caricias de Peeta, tocándola devotamente como si fuera alguien sublime a quién quisiera recordar eternamente. Recordó sus besos, que aunque solo fueran en la mejilla, provocaban un cúmulo inesperado de emociones que disparaban su pulso. Rememoró la risa de su chef, el azul de sus encantadores ojos, y lo rizado de su rubio cabello.

-No te amo –soltó de pronto como una revelación.

Un confundido Gale se detuvo al instante. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? Esta vez, odiaba admitirlo, sí lo había hecho. – ¿Qué? –Más por dentro se preguntaba: ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¿Había querido hablar de sentimientos antes y Katniss lo interrumpía justamente ahora?

-No te amo –repitió la joven reparando de inmediato en su estado de desnudez, su dolor de cabeza, su embriaguez. –Rayos. –Empujó a Gale y se giró para jalar la sabana y cubrirse un poco. –Esto… no está bien… lo siento.

-Catnip, babe… –suplicó Gale sin comprender. Él también bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-No, Gale. Vete por favor.

-¿Es lo que quieres? ¿En serio?

Katniss asintió incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

No le importó el azote de la puerta tras su amigo.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se puso a pensar en que era lo que realmente quería, porque hasta este momento la gira y la fama no la habían hecho feliz. Estar con Gale y su banda tampoco.

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero la verdadera pregunta era si estaba lista para actuar.

Tomando una decisión, se vistió en unos sencillos jeans y una playera.

-¡Haymitch, quiero…!

Para su sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación de su productor estaba semiabierta; y ahora sabía porque.

-¡Katniss! –exclamó Effie con sorpresa, completamente desnuda, encima de Haymitch.

Pero qué…

-Mierda –dijo el hombre antes de mascullar más maldiciones, pero sin mostrar pudor alguno como para cubrirse. – ¿Ahora qué quieres, preciosa? ¿Qué no sabes tocar antes de entrar?

-Yo… yo… estaba abierto… –se dispensó tratando de hablar. – ¿Al menos podrían cubrirse? –dijo furiosamente ruborizada mirando hacia el techo.

-Esto es algo muy natural, Katniss –le dijo Effie tranquilamente buscando su ropa interior.

-No, no. quédate así –indicó Haymitch a su ¿asistente? ¿Amante? Si ellos dos hacían esto siempre, seguramente no pensaban casarse, ¿o ya lo estaban? Eso no era relevante ahora. –Preciosa, mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Justo ahora estoy en medio de una reunión muy importante. –Effie dio risitas tontas.

-De acuerdo… -dijo dándose la vuelta.

Afortunadamente abandonaría este tipo de vida muy pronto.

.

Haymitch le dijo que lamentablemente tendría que completar el contrato, pero que seguramente con Finnick llegarían a un buen acuerdo. Como trabajar para Capitol Records como compositora o ya se les ocurriría algo. –Agradece que seas mi favorita. –Le dijo el productor con un exageradamente sospechoso buen humor.

Katniss había querido comunicarse con Peeta por teléfono, pero este no le contestó y Prim opinó que lo mejor sería hablar con el interesado en persona.

Las siguientes dos semanas que duró la gira, el humor de Katniss incrementó considerablemente; y aunque su relación con Gale era un poco tensa, intentaron olvidar todo culpando al alcohol; sin embargo a penas y se dirigían la palabra, mas como dijo Effie, gracias al cielo ya iban a terminar la gira.

Aun así, el tiempo no transcurrió tan rápido, pero más tarde que temprano, llegó el día en que por fin volvían a casa. Intranquila, Katniss literalmente corrió a ver a su hermana, quien había citado a Johanna en un viejo restaurante cerca del hospital donde trabajaba.

Claro que esta última aún no había llegado.

-¿Y qué harás? –le preguntó su hermana tras haber hablado ligerezas sobre la gira. La mesa estaba llena de recuerdos de su viaje y Prim había opinado que estaba más bronceada que nunca.

-Ir a buscarlo obviamente. Ha sido un error y lo lamento en verdad.

-El más estúpido –gruñó Johanna llegando a sentarse bruscamente al lado de Prim. Dejó en la mesa una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Prim, tratando de descubrir porque Johanna había llegado tan furiosa, como si uno de sus novios la hubiese engañado y les hubiese descubierto.

Pero Katniss sintió un pesó en su estómago, queriendo imaginar que era lo que había frente a ella.

-Ábrelo –animó, si se podía decir animar al tono que empleó la morena. –Fue comprado para ti de todas formas.

Con dedos temblorosos, Katniss tomó la cajita y la abrió.

Un brillante solitario estaba incrustado en una sencilla banda de oro blanco.

-No…

-Si –dijo Johanna molesta. – ¿Podrías decirme que diantre pasó en Nueva York?

Pero Katniss no tenía en mente hablar sobre el asunto, al menos por ahora – ¿es lo que quería decirme?

-¿Acaso piensas contarme que ha pasado?

Pero cada una siguió con su idea de conversación. – ¿Has visto a Peeta? –por supuesto que sí. Para tener este anillo, que solo alguien que la conociera muy bien sabría qué tipo de joya darle, tenía que haberlo visto. – ¿Cuando llegó de NYC?

-Sí. Lo vi, pero…

-Nos vemos luego –dijo ignorando que no había tocado su almuerzo y no esperando una respuesta más concreta. Se levantó y veloz como un rayo se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Katniss! –gritó Johanna, pero ella se echó a correr antes de que pudieran detenerla y quitarle más tiempo. –Mala idea…

En el camino, una angustia apretujó el corazón de la cantante.

Culpa, vergüenza. Pero ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte como para no querer ver a Peeta nunca más.

Porque lo amaba.

¡Sí! ¡Lo amaba!

Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; pero mejor decírselo a su adorado chef.

Y ahora aceptarlo alivianaba su alma y eso explicaba todo: no querer seguir con su carrera musical; no querer hacer más giras. Sentirse inconforme, hasta cierto punto infeliz e incompleta. Sentir deseos de estar con Peeta por siempre y para siempre.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

¿Por qué había tardado tanto en llegar a este punto donde comprendía que amaba a Peeta Mellark?

¿La perdonaría?

Esperaba que sí, porque de otra manera no sabría que más hacer.

Finalmente visualizó _'The Cornucopia';_ pero el tráfico estaba tan denso que detuvo al taxista y le pagó antes de apresurarse a alcanzar el restaurante.

Frente a este, y en parte causa del tráfico, había una camioneta blanca donde varios chefs descargaban las cajas de abasto; repletas de jitomates, cebollas, frascos y demás insumos necesarios.

Entonces alcanzó a ver a una rubia muy familiar – ¡Delly! ¡Delly! –gritó a medio bloque de distancia.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, la blonda se giró y su usualmente afable rostro, mutó a uno serio y apagado. Se giró de inmediato como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¡Delly! –insistió Katniss deteniendo su carrera. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no le terminaba de agradar. –Delly…

La rubia volvió a salir. Ya no llevaba la anterior caja que llevaba en su manos por lo que pudo cruzarse de brazos para enfrentar a Katniss – ¿qué haces aquí?

El tono frío y condescendiente paralizó a la cantante.

Viendo que la chica que había destrozado el corazón de su amigo no decía nada, volvió a cuestionar – ¿Qué haces aquí, Katniss? ¿Qué no has tenido suficiente ya? ¿No has hecho ya demasiado daño?

-Quiero ver a Peeta.

-Quieres ver a Peeta –repitió la mesera lentamente. –Hace semanas que ya perdiste ese derecho, ¿no crees?

Katniss se molestó. Se había equivocado, vale, pero por eso estaba allí, para enmendar las cosas. –Por favor, necesito verlo.

Delly suspiró pesadamente, girando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-Delly… –dijo un hombre alto que Katniss reconoció como el novio de la amiga de Peeta.

-Bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, Ernesto. Porque si fuera por mí, no decía ni pío.

Katniss le agradeció con la mirada al chef, pero este simplemente sonrió tristemente antes de volver a la cocina. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? – ¿En dónde está Peeta?

-Se fue.

Se fue.

-¿Cómo que se fue? –Cuestionó confundida – ¿Cuándo regresa?

-No está aquí, Katniss. Él, Peeta quiero decir… no va a volver. Se fue.

No.

No.

-Déjate de bromas, Delly. Cometí una estupidez, ya lo he entendido y lo lamento muchísimo. Amo a Peeta –Delly volvió a girar los ojos. – ¡Si lo amo! Solo que… no lo había comprendido. Por favor, dime enserio, en donde está Peeta.

-Aunque crea tus palabras, es verdad lo que he dicho. Peeta. No. Está.

-Iré a su departamento… -dijo Katniss sin creerle ni media frase.

-No está. Se fue hace una semana. Regresó de Nueva York, renunció, empacó sus cosas y se fue.

-No es verdad. No… él no… Yo… dejaré las giras, yo… yo solo quiero estar con él…

Pero Delly agitó la cabeza, y en ese instante fue cuando lo creyó.

Había perdido a quien más amaba en el mundo entero.

Tal vez para siempre.

Una tras otra, decenas de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas.

Se sentía cansadísima, acabada. Como si ya no existiera nada por lo cual seguir viviendo.

¿Es así como su madre se sintió cuando perdió a su esposo?

Dolía. Muchísimo.

Y aun así, con esto no lograba a cubrir ni un poco de lo que Peeta había sentido en aquella calle de Manhattan.

-Lo siento –murmuró Delly algo sorprendida por el giro de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ante ella, y probablemente la única ante la que había ocurrido algo semejante, Katniss Everdeen estaba completamente quebrantada y llorando.

**.**

**Ya sé que faltó Peeta pero... ¿Reviews? ¡Por favor, por favor! **


End file.
